Total Drama Universe
by KrispyBaconator
Summary: In order to one-up Don's new Ridonculous Race show, Chris calls in 16 unwitting competitors to travel the multiverse for a chance at one million dollars. (Inspired by Kierandell1409's Total Drama fics. I own none of the characters in this fic.) Uploads on Mondays and Fridays.
1. The Cast

**Total Drama Universe Cast**

 **Abbigail "Numbuh 5" Lincoln  
** Title: The Cool Kid  
Age: 10  
Origin: Codename: Kids Next Door  
Bio: Numbuh 5 is the second in command of Sector V of the Kids Next Door, an organization of kids dedicated to defending their rights as children from adult tyranny. Numbuh 5 works with Numbuhs 1-4, in their Treehouse somewhere in… Vermont? I think?

 **Axl Heck  
** Title: The Jock  
Age: 21  
Origin: The Middle  
Bio: Axl is the oldest of three kids under the parenthood of Mike and Frankie Heck. He struggles to deal with his mother's constant nagging, yelling, trying to have a picture perfect family, and his father's no-nonsense attitude. He also has to deal with his overly-peppy sister Sue, and antisocial weird brother Brick. Basically, he's the only normal one in the family. While he voices his annoyance at his family numerous times, deep down he's a very caring person.

 **Blue Oak  
** Title: The Rival  
Age: 12  
Origin: Pokemon  
Bio: Blue is the grandson of the esteemed Professor Samuel Oak, and rival to the now-champion Red. He's an arrogant jerk who will stop at nothing to win, and he's a pretty sore loser. His team for this adventure will be Charizard, Blastoise, Venusaur, Pidgeot, Arcanine, Exeggutor, Gyarados, Rhydon, and Alakazam. Yes, I know it's more than 6. Shut up.

 **Jessie Prescott  
** Title: The Nanny  
Age: 18  
Origin: Jessie  
Bio: Jessie came to New York City from the south with one goal: Become famous. However, she became a nanny to the rich Ross family's kids: Emma, Luke, Ravi and Zuri, three of which were adopted. She has to juggle being a nanny with becoming a famous singer, along with finding a boyfriend and other crazy adventures, usually involving Emma, Luke or Ravi dealing with a bully or rival. Zuri's pretty normal though.

 **Kirigaya "Kirito" Kazuto  
** Title: The Black Swordsman  
Age: 17  
Origin: Sword Art Online  
Bio: Kirito was chosen as a tester for the closed Beta of Sword Art Online, the first ever VRMMORPG. But when the "log out" button in the options menu disappeared, Kirito and all the other players were trapped in the game. The only way to get out was to get to the 100th floor and beat the boss. If you die in the game, or if someone tries to take off your headset, you die in real life. Kirito has met many people on his journey to eat the game, such as Asuna, who became his lover and subsequent wife.

 **Luke Skywalker  
** Title: The Jedi  
Age: 23  
Origin: Star Wars  
Bio: Born alongside his twin sister Leia to Queen Padme Amidala and Anakin Skywalker, Luke carries the blood of Darth Vader, top henchman of Emperor Palpatine. After finding out his heritage, Luke trained in the ways of the Force with Obi Wan Kenobi and Master Yoda. Also, before he found out Leia was his sister, they had… kissed. But, she ended up with Han Solo in the end, so it all turned out good.

 **Mabel Pine  
** Title: The Happiest Girl on Earth  
Age: 12  
Origin: Gravity Falls  
Bio: Mabel and Dipper were sent to live with their Great Uncle (or Gruncle) Stan in Gravity Falls, in Piedmont, California in his Mystery Shack, a Museum of creepy and bizarre creatures and phenomena. However, there's one catch: it's all fake, and a scam for Gruncle Stan to make money. However, Gravity Falls is not what it seems, and Mabel and Dipper, and sometimes Mystery Shack staff Soos and Wendy get into some pretty insane situations, like a haunted pinball machine or dentures that only tell the truth. Mabel can be seen wearing a different sweater every day, and loves everything, but she can tell when she's in trouble.

 **Maka Albarn  
** Title: The Meister  
Age: 14  
Origin: Soul Eater  
Bio: Maka was born to her mother, a weapon meister, and Spirit, her father and a Death Scythe. Her father cheated on her mother constantly, which made Maka develop a hate for men and her father. She went to the Death Weapon Meisters Academy with her friend Black*Star, where she met her current weapon, Soul Evans. She then vowed to turn Soul into a Death Scythe far superior to her father.

 **Natsumi Hinata  
** Title: The Frog Hater  
Age: 13  
Origin: SGT Frog/Keroro Gunso  
Bio: Natsumi lives with her mother Aki and brother Fuyuki in Japan. But when a small green frog-like alien named Keroro accidentally crash lands in their front yard, she becomes tangled in a plot for world domination, even though they fail even without intervention. Not only is Keroro there, but the ARMPIT Platoon General Giroro pitched a tent in the backyard and hopes to one day be with Natsumi.

 **Princess Merida  
** Title: The Royal Archer  
Age: 16  
Origin: Brave  
Bio: Merida was born to King Fergus and Queen Elinor. When she was six, she received a bow from her father, and since then has been a master archer. Shortly after getting her bow, she found the Will-O-Wisps in a forest, who are said to lead one to their fate. Ever since, she wanted to find a way to change her fate, and ended up turning her mother into a bear. Because… that's an understandable mistake.

 **Princess Peach Toadstool  
** Title: The Damsel  
Age: 22  
Origin: Super Mario Bros  
Bio: Princess Peach is the kind ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom, home to the kingdom's guardian, the great and mighty Mario… oh, and Luigi. Peach's constantly being kidnapped by Bowser led to a relationship between her and Mario, with Luigi stuck with a tomboyish recolor. However, as kind as she is, Bowser is always allowed to golf tournaments and grand prixes. She may look like a damsel in distress, but she can make you sleep with lambs, light you on fire when angry, and make your head blow up by kicking it. She's one princess you don't wanna cross.

 **Pit  
** Title: The Flightless Angel  
Age: 1025  
Origin: Kid Icarus  
Bio: Pit was created by the goddess Palutena to fight off the evil of Medusa's army of the dead. 25 years later, Medusa was revived by Hades, so Pit was called into action once more. An angel of many words, Pit almost always has a joke to crack and a fourth wall to demolish. He uses the Bow of Palutena as his main weapon, but has used other bows, along with clubs, blades, arms, cannons, palms, orbitaurs, staffs, and claws. The only thing he CAN'T use are his wings. He actually needs the magic of Palutena to fly, and it can only last for 5 minutes, or else his wings will burn up, leaving him close to death. Ouchie.

 **Rose Tyler  
** Title: The Companion  
Age: 19  
Origin: Doctor Who  
Bio: Rose lived a quiet life until London was overrun by evil living mannequins. Then she met the Doctor, a fantastic man who owns the TARDIS, or Time And Relative Dimension In Space, which can go anywhere and anytime in the known universe. However, after about a year of adventures, the Doctor, now in a new body (don't ask, just watch the show) were separated in two different dimensions. Now, Rose lives with her Ex-Boyfriend Mickey Smith, her original dimension mother, her alternate dimension father, and current boyfriend John Smith, a clone of the Doctor made by his severed hand (again, watch the show).

 **Sonic the Hedgehog  
** Title: The Fastest Thing Alive  
Age: 16  
Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog (Ya don't say?)  
Bio: No one knows where Sonic came from, who his family is, or why he's so fast, all we know is that he was born on Christmas Island. Sonic just showed up out of the blue one day and took down the tyrannical, slightly goofy Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik. Sonic's adventures didn't end there, however, as Eggman would rise again, and Sonic would later meet many, many… many friends and foes. Sonic's ego is even bigger than his top speed, and is willing to race anyone, as he has never ever lost. Running from his stalker fangirl Amy must be a workout. His abilities don't end at speed, though, as he can curl into a spinning ball, and also harness the power of the 7 Chaos Emeralds, allowing him to achieve the form of Super Sonic.

 **Timmy Turner  
** Title: The Godkid  
Age: 10  
Origin: Fairly Odd Parents  
Bio: Timmy is an average kid who no one understands, mom and dad and Vicky always giving him… orders. But then, he broke a Magic 8 Ball and he gained Cosmo and Wanda, his Fairy Godparents. Fairy Godparents go to the most miserable children in the world, and they can grant any wish their godchild has on two conditions: the wish has to comply to Da Rulez, the fairy rulebook; and the godchild can't reveal his Fairies to anyone except other Godkids, Fairies, or people from alternate dimensions (see: Jimmy-Timmy Power Hour).

 **Yakko Warner  
** Title: The Toon  
Age: 14  
Origin: Animaniacs  
Bio: In Hollywood, 1930, the Warner Brother's new animation department had to design 3 new characters, so they created the trio known as Yakko, Wakko, and Dot Warner. But they were too insane and out of control, so they were locked in the studio water tower for about 60 years, until they escaped to wreak havoc on the world. Yakko is a master manipulator, capable of tricking psychiatrists, world leaders and EVEN SATAN HIMSELF. Yakko is also a master of Cartoon Logic, being able to break Physics and Logic into tiny, miniscule pieces.


	2. Multiversal Drama, Part I

**Total Drama Universe Episode 1: Multiversal Drama, Part 1**

The scene opens on Pahkitew Island, and on the cliff where people normally get booted, stood the host with the most, Chris McLean. "Hello my loyal audience," He began. "Welcome to our next season of Total Drama. While Don had the rights to do the Ridonculous Race, I decided to host my own season at the same time, because the viewers would obviously miss me. And, in order to beat that show-stealing jerkface, we've contacted 16 willing contestants from other dimensions to battle it out for $1,000,000 dollars in their currency. Who will win the ultimate prize? And who will take this season's mode of transportation home? Find out right now, on Total Drama Universe!"

(Intro Plays)

The scene reopens with Chris in front of a door-like machine. "Welcome back," He started. "It's time to meet our cast. First up, she's a London girl who's seen nearly a thousand planets and almost absorbed all of time itself, it's Rose Tyler!"

A portal formed in the door, and a girl with a denim jacket and jeans, and a Union Jack T-Shirt stepped out. "Rose, welcome!" Chris greeted her.

"Great to be here," Rose replied. "But, why couldn't ya just get people from your own dimension for this show?"

"I already said," Chris said, slightly annoyed. "Because that show-stealing, overly charming, jerk Don took over the show and I need something big to get back at him! I WILL DEFEAT HIM!"

"Okay, sorry if it's a sore spot for ya," Rose replied.

"Anyway," Chris continued. "She's a small town girl from her summer home in Gravity Falls, where basically anything can happen, it's Mabel Pines!"

A portal appeared again, and a younger girl in a technicolored sweater leaped out. "OH MY GOSH, I'M FINALLY HERE!" She yelled.

"Well, someone's enthusiastic," Rose commented.

"Hey, I love your accent!" Mabel complimented. "It's so exotic."

"Really? It's just British."

While Mabel chattered, Chris continued. "She's gone from the deep south to New York to pursue a music career, but ended up becoming a nanny, it's Jessie Prescott!"

A young adult with brown hair stepped out of the door. "Well," Jessie started. "I can finally get some publicity from TV."

"On this show?" Chris interrupted. "Not likely. I do all the promotion, thank you very much."

Jessie looked at her fellow castmates. "So, is this an all-girl show?" She asked.

"No," Chris replied. "Because our next contestant is a collegiate jock who's got a Heck of a family to deal with, Axl Heck!"

A boy with black, curly hair stepped out of the portal. "Okay, finally here," He said, checking out his surroundings. "We're not gonna spend the whole time here, are we?"

"No, but all will be revealed in time," Chris foreshadowed. "Our next contestant has saved gods from other gods, and has a penchant for floor ice cream, it's Pit the Angel!"

A younger-looking boy wearing a white toga with two white, feathery wings stepped out of the portal. Axl and Jessie looked at him in awe.

"Wait, you're an angel?" Axl asked.

"Yeah," Pit replied.

"So, you can fly and stuff?" Jessie followed.

"Well, not exactly," Pit said, slightly embarrassed. "I can with the help of the goddess Palutena, but no, not by myself."

"How are you guys not fainting at this!?" Jessie yelled.

"I've seen ghosts and zombies," Mabel answered.

"And I've seen aliens," Rose answered.

"Anyway," Chris continued. "Our next contestant is faster than a speeding bullet, and comes straight from Green Hill Zone, Sonic the Hedgehog!"

A short, blue creature wearing red shoes stepped out of the portal. "Alright, new challenge, woo!" Sonic said with a grin.

"Okay, HE JUST LOOKS LIKE AN ALIEN!" Jessie exclaimed. "I don't know if I can do this."

"I don't know," Axl retorted. "I think this could be interesting."

"Well, at least some people are appreciative of my amazingly good looks," Sonic said, hi-fiving Axl.

"Our next victim," Chris continued. "Is a weapons meister and will kill you if you look at her funny, it's Maka Albarn!"

Maka stepped out of the portal and joined her other castmates without a word.

"Hi," Pit said, intimidated.

Maka turned to him and simply said, "No. I'm not interested."

Pit quickly took a step away from her. Everyone started whistling and avoiding eye contact.

"Yeesh," Chris shuddered. "Our next contestant is from Tokyo Japan and lives with two alien frogs, Natsumi Hinata!"

A pink-haired girl stepped out of the portal and said, "Oh, it's great to finally be away from those frogs."

"Annoying, huh?" Sonic asked. "Have a few annoyances back home."

"Well, have they ever tried to take over planet Earth?" Natsumi challenged.

"Multiple times," Sonic shot back.

"So," Chris started again. "Our next player is straight from the digital world, and even though we could use this technology to save him, we're not because of budget… stuff, Kirgaya Kazuto!"

A young man in a black cloak and a sword strapped on his belt stepped out of the portal. "Okay, what did I hear you say?" He asked.

"Nothing," Chris lied.

"Oh. Well, I prefer just 'Kirito', please," Kirito suggested.

"Okay, Kirito," Chris replied. "Our next hostage is a bit of a loon from Burbank, California, Yakko Warner!"

A black and white creature stepped out in brown pants. He took one look at Rose and shouted, "Hell-OOOOOOOOOO NURSE!" He jumped into her arms and said, "Hey, how about when this is over, we'll go back to the water tower and I'll show you my stamp collection."

"I highly doubt you have an actual stamp collection," Rose replied, disgusted.

"Alright then, you can open my mail," Yakko retorted. Rose threw him to the ground. "Well, every Rose has its thorns," Yakko said, slightly annoyed.

"Our next idiot," Chris continued. "Is a princess from a Scottish land, and might be 'playing for the other team', Princess Merida!"

A girl in a blue dress with red, frizzy hair stepped out of the portal.

"Alroight," She said in a heavy accent. "Eet's time to dominate this thin'."

"Wow," Rose said. "That accent's thicker than mine."

"Yah got tha' roight, miss," Merida replied.

"Next up," Chris said. "Is a kid who fights adults for a living, Abbigail Lincoln, AKA Numbuh 5!"

A young girl wearing a red hat and a blue shirt stepped out and got a look at her competition. "You didn't tell me half the competition would be teenagers," She said smirking. "This should be fun. Numbuh 5 takes down teens nearly every day."

All the teenagers in the cast looked at her with confusion and a hint of fear.

"Well then," Chris said. "Our next player held the title of Pokemon League Champion for all of 5 minutes until his rival Red beat him out of the position. Please welcome Blue Oak!"

A kid with spiky hair, a black polo shirt, and baggy purple pants stepped out. "Alright, looks like I have this competition in the bag," He said, snarkily.

"I don't know," Chris said. "A few of these people have weapons. I wouldn't go around talking smack if I were you."

"Please," Blue reassured him. "I have a freaking Gyarados at my disposal. I'll be fine."

"Hey, it's your funeral," Chris replied. "Our next contestant's been kidnapped more times than… well, anyone, Princess Peach Toadstool of the Mushroom Kingdom!"

A woman with blonde hair and a pink dress stepped out of the portal. Yakko ran up to her and said, "Greetings your highness, and might I say you're looking marvelous this day." And he started kissing the back of her hand.

"I'm sorry," Peach said, uncomfortable, "But my heart belongs to Mario."

"Mario?" Sonic piped up. "I've heard that name somewhere before."

"Before we break continuity," Chris hurriedly said. "Our next contestant is an average kid who no one understands, except he has fairy godparents, Timmy Turner!"

A kid with enormous buck teeth and a pink hat stepped out of the portal, followed by a green-haired fairy and a pink-haired fairy.

"Now Timmy," Chris said. "You're not allowed to use your fairies to cheat in any way, got it?"

"No worries," Wanda, the pink fairy replied. "We're really just here for moral support."

"Wait, we're not competing?" Cosmo, the green fairy said. "I thought we were gonna get the prize money."

"Cosmo, fairies don't use human money," Timmy said, annoyed.

"And finally," Chris said, glad that he was nearing the end. "He's come all the way from Tattooine, and he almost had a romantic relationship with his sister, please welcome Luke Skywalker!"

A blonde man in a brown robe stepped out of the portal, which closed behind him. "Alright, one last adventure before the Force Awakens."

"Ha-ha, very funny," Chris said, sarcastically. "Now, everyone's here, so it's time for your first challenge."

"Wait," Mabel interrupted, raising her hand. "We just got here, why are we doing a challenge?"

"Don't worry, this won't take that long," Chris said. "Everyone line up here. Now, there are 16 small boxes on this table. The boxes contain either a piece of chocolate, or a bomb that will explode upon opening. Everyone takes a box."

"That's it?" Jessie asked. "Besides the bomb part, that doesn't sound so bad."

"Yep, totally it," Chris said. Axl ran up and took a box, and, opening it slowly, found a piece of chocolate inside, as did Numbuh 5. Luke, Merida, and Natsumi each took adjacent boxes, each one blowing up in their hands, covering them in soot. Mabel and Peach both took a box, and while Mabel found chocolate, Peach's blew up. Sonic, Rose, and Kirito all found chocolates. Blue, Pit, and Jessie all got explosions. Timmy and Yakko tried to decide the last two boxes. Ultimately, Yakko confidently took one, opened it, and was covered in soot by the resulting explosion. Timmy happily ate the chocolate in the last box.

"So, what was the point of this challenge?" Jessie asked.

"To pick teams," Chris replied. "Axl, Numbuh 5, Mabel, Sonic, Rose, Kirito, and Timmy. You all found chocolate, so you are the first team: the Angry Ducks." He threw them a red banner that had their team logo, an unpleased duck on it.

"And Luke, Merida, Natsumi, Peach, Blue, Pit, Jessie, and Yakko, you were… less fortunate, so you are the second team, the Mighty Beavers." He threw them a green banner with a muscle-bound beaver on it.

"Now that we have our teams, it's time to see how we'll be travelling this season," He continued. He clicked a button, and a huge hatch opened up in the ground, and out of it rose a large spaceship with _Drama Port_ crudely painted on its hull. In the cockpit sat Chris's trusty right-hand man, Chef. "All aboard!" Chris called.

In the Drama Port, Chris started to explain. "Welcome to the Drama Port," He said. "This will be your home and main mode of transportation. Let's take a tour." He led them to a room with a kitchen, two tables, and a trashcan. "This is the cafeteria," Chris started. "You will have your breakfast, lunch, and dinner here, provided by our pilot, Chef." Next to the cafeteria were two rooms, with 4 bunk beds in each. "These are the bedrooms," Chris explained. "You will sleep in your team's room during the night, and yes, they are co-ed." After the bedrooms came a small room. "This is the confessional booth," Chris said. "After every challenge, the losing team votes someone off in here. You can also come in if you need to get something off your chest that you wouldn't say to everyone here. Also, it's the only bathroom."

 **CONFESSIONAL  
Maka:** I feel like I have a guaranteed win here. Everyone else I can either use or do away with. I could get Timmy into an alliance, because he's an idiot with two all-powerful fairy godparents, and I could get Axl for grunt work. I could possibly get Kirito onside, and Mabel seems reliable. The rest are goners.  
 **Merida:** Ah'm steel tryna get used to all thees nu technology. Eet's pre'ey fascina'in'.  
 **Jessie:** This is a lot to take in, but I might manage.  
 **Yakko:** Do I want the million? Not really. I came to get some Total Drama Yum Yum Happy Go Time Candy Fish Tails for Wakko.

Chris led them to the last stop on their tour. "The elimination room," He explained. "The losing team will gather here to vote someone off the show. If you receive a marshmallow, you're safe. But if you don't, you get to take a ride in this!" On cue, Chef pulled a curtain away, and behind it was a door that read _Goodbye!_ "This is the Pod of Shame," Chris explained. "When you're voted off, you get to ride in this baby all the way back to your universe. And you can't come back. EVER." Leading them to a room with a large door on the side, he said, "Now, it's time for your first REAL challenge, which shall be revealed when we return to Total. Drama. UNIVERSE!"


	3. Multiversal Drama, Part II

**Total Drama Universe Episode 2: Multiversal Drama, Part 2**

The scene opens with Chris standing in the DramaPort. "Last time on Total Drama Universe," He began. "We met our mismatched cast of 16 victims. We started the season off with a bang or eight, with Sonic, Rose, Axl, Mabel, Timmy, Maka, Kirito, and Numbuh 5 on the Angry Ducks, and Pit, Jessie, Yakko, Merida, Luke, Peach, Blue, and Natsumi on the Mighty Beavers. We took a tour of the vessel for our season, the Drama Port, a highly advanced transdimensional ship that we did NOT steal from the government. Finally, we left off at a challenge. What will we put our fresh meat through first? Will any of them survive? Find out right now, on Total Drama Universe!

(intro plays)

"Wait," Kirito started. "Shouldn't we get a chance to settle in first?"

"Yeah," Timmy agreed. "That's how they do it on other shows I've seen."

"Well, we do things differently around here," Chris explained. "On this show, you will be put through grueling, torturous, and humiliating challenges, and only the strong will survive. It's great for ratings."

 **CONFESSIONAL  
Jessie: **I've made a horrible mistake.  
 **Sonic:** This should get interesting.

Chris pressed a button on the wall, and the door slowly opened, revealing…

That they were still on Pahkitew Island.

"Hey," Called Pit. "We haven't moved at all!"

"This is where your first challenge will be held," Chris explained. "In order for the Drama Port to fly, we need a rock of Dramanium, a highly radioactive material that can possibly kill you."

"Wait, what?" Jessie interrupted.

"Don't worry, it's only lethal if you ingest it," Chris assured her. "We think. Now, there is a rock hidden somewhere on this island. The first person to get it back here wins immunity from elimination for their team. The other team WILL be sending someone home tonight. Any questions?" Everyone raised their hands. "Good," Chris said. "GO!" Everyone started stumbling over each other getting out of the Drama Port.

The Beavers started looking in a forested part of the island. "So, am I the only one who thinks that this show is nuts?" Jessie asked her team.

"To be honest, most of us have dealt with worse," Luke said, looking under a rock.

Yakko suddenly appeared under the rock and added, "Ever met the devil? Not that bad a guy. Not very lively, though."

 **CONFESSIONAL  
Jessie: **Seriously, what is up with everyone here!?

Jessie walked over to Natsumi and Blue and tried talking to them. "You two seem normal, if not for the hair."

"Sorry to disappoint, but I live with frogs from outer space," Natsumi replied.

"And I command Pokemon to fight other Pokemon," Blue added. Jessie tried to say something, but ended up throwing her hands up in the air.

The Ducks were looking in a plains area. "Okay," Maka said, dragging Axl aside. "I don't really trust anyone here but you and Timmy. So, I need an alliance. Stick with me, and you'll get to the end."

"I don't know," Axl objected. "I think I'm pretty good." Maka immediately twisted his arm behind his back. "AAAGH!" Axl screamed. "Okay, okay! Alliance, you got it!"

"Good," Maka said, releasing Axl. "Now help me get Timmy onside."

 **CONFESSIONAL  
Axl: **Maka legitimately scares me.  
 **Maka:** I'm not ashamed to rule by fear. An iron fist is what gets you far in competitions.

Sonic, upon seeing what had happened, found Kirito pulled him aside. "Okay, look," Sonic said. "I just saw Maka make an alliance with Axl –er, force him into one- and they're trying to get Timmy onside."

"So you need an alliance to fight back," Kirito finished. "I don't trust Maka, so I'm in."

"Great," Sonic said. "I'll try and get Rose and Mabel to join our side, and you get Numbuh 5." They shook hands, but neither of them noticed Maka watching from afar.

 **CONFESSIONAL  
Maka: **So, they're trying to fight back, huh? Horrible mistake, boys. I've already been working on Timmy, so I need some girls.

Maka was pulling Timmy's arm behind his back when they heard a voice on the loudspeakers. "ATTENTION CAST MEMBERS!" Chris's voice yelled. "YOU HAVE BEEN AT THIS FOR 30 MINUTES! GET MOVING!" The teams immediately started running to different part of the island.

The Beavers found themselves near a lake. "If it's anywhere, it's in the water," Natsumi suggested.

"Anyone here good at swimmin'?" Merida asked.

"Not me," Pit said. "If I was dumped in any pool, I'd be finished."

"I could do it," Blue suggested. "Since everyone else is too scared." This got him dirty looks from everyone. "Okay, one of you can come with me." He released two Pokeballs, and out popped Blastoise and Gyarados. Hopping on Blastoise, he called, "Gyarados is all yours."

Peach and Jessie ended up climbing Gyarados's back, and into the water they went. Underwater, they caught up with Blue and Blastoise, and started looking around. Blue saw what he thought was a pile of rocks containing Dramanium, but when Blastoise pulled the rocks away, they barely missed the legged shark, Fang, that flew at them. Blastoise grabbed Blue and swam to the surface, but Gyarados stayed to fight Fang. However, Fang was more interested in Gyarados's passengers. Peach swam out of the way, but Jessie was less fortunate. On the surface, the team watched as Fang threw her around like a rag doll, before throwing her up out of the water.

 **CONFESSIONAL  
Peach: **I'm so glad I got out of there alive!  
 **Jessie:** (In a body cast) What the heck, Peach!?

With the Ducks, they were in an icy part of the island. Everyone was shivering except for Sonic. "H-how are y-you not-t freez-zing?" Mabel chattered.

"I've been in my fair share of ice caps," Sonic explained. "Plus, I'm covered in fur. Oh, and while I have you, I need you for an alliance."

"Oh, s-sorry," Mabel apologized. "B-but Maka already asked-d me to b-be in an alliance."

 **CONFESSIONAL  
Sonic: **(Facepalms) She has half the team now! I need to get Rose and Numbuh 5 fast, or we're done for!

Rose was walking along, shivering, until she fell over something glowing in the snow. "It's t-the Dramanium!" Numbuh 5 called. She carefully scooped it up in her hat. "Hey, this thing's warm!" She called. With her team huddling around it, they ran back to the Drama Port.

Chris and Chef were standing at the front of the Drama Port. Behind them was a port to put the rock in. "So, how do you think Don's doing?" Chris asked his sidekick.

"Eh, he'll never be as good as you," Chef told him. However, their small talk was cut short by the hollering of the Angry Ducks, with the Mighty Beavers chasing them (while dragging Jessie behind). "And the Ducks have found the Dramanium!" Chris announced. "But the Beavers are hot on their tail! Can the Ducks take victory, or will the Beavers steal the win?" Blue released Pidgeot, who made a beeline for the Ducks.

"Hand me the hat!" Sonic yelled, and he sped off to the Drama Port, Pidgeot tailing him, and…

Sonic just barely got the Dramanium in the port before being attacked by Pidgeot. "The Angry Ducks win the first challenge!" Chris called. "Beavers, see you at elimination tonight.

After the Drama Port had taken off, the Beavers solemnly ate their dinner while the Ducks celebrated at the other table. "So, who are you voting for?" Peach asked.

"Mmf mmf," Jessie said behind her bandages. Luke pulled them down for her and she said, "You left me to fight off a mutated shark! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!?" Peach sank into her seat.

 **CONFESSIONAL  
Peach: **I feel awful for leaving Jessie behind. But as much as it pains me, I have to cast my vote to her. She needs to recover.

After dinner, the contestants met in the Elimination room. "Welcome," Chris started. "To your first elimination ceremony. You will, one by one, go to the confessional booth to cast your vote. When you are all finished, you will come back here."

 **CONFESSIONAL  
Jessie: **(Tries write down a name, but can't) Ugh. Well, I'm voting Peach.  
 **Peach:** I'm truly sorry, Jessie.  
 **Merida:** Whut Peach did was despic'ble. She nee's to goh.  
 **Yakko:** So, Jessie, I'd normally keep you in the game for comic relief, but I'm feeling generous.

"Okay," Chris continued. "Your votes have been tallied. When I call your name, you will receive a marshallow. If you receive a marshmallow, you will live to play another day. The player that doesn't receive a marshmallow will have to ride the Pod of Shame all the way home." The contestants looked at each other warily. "The marshmallows go to…" Chris called the names of contestants. "Natsumi. Luke. Merida. Yakko. Pit. And Blue."

One by one, the contestants caught their marshmallows.

"Peach, you could go home because you abandoned Jessie to be attacked by a killer shark. Jessie, you could go home because of your injuries. The last marshmallow goes to…" Jessie glared at Peach, who looked warily at Chris. "Peach."

"WHAT!?" Jessie cried. "I'm going home!?"

"You need to recover," Natsumi said. "It was for your own good."

"Fine!" Jessie said. "I didn't want to do this insane show anyway!" She wheeled herself into the Pod of Shame.

"Fire when ready, Chef," Chris ordered. Chef hit a button, sending Jessie flying away. "And we have our first blast!" Chris said. "Who will it be next? Where will we go for our next episode? Find out next time on Total… Drama… UNIVERSE!"


	4. Legend of McLean

**Total Drama Universe Episode 3: Legend of McLean, Wind Breaker**

The episode opens with Chris in the Drama Port's cockpit. "Last time on Total Drama Universe," He begins. "After meeting our cast of 16, they competed to find a power source for our majestic vehicle. The Ducks were divided, with Maka, Axl, Timmy, and Mabel on one side, and Sonic and Kirito on another. The Beavers sent Peach and Jessie underwater, and Peach straight-up abandoned her teammate, leaving her to be mauled by a mutated shark. In the end, Sonic achieved victory for the Angry Ducks, and Jessie was voted off by her team for her injuries. Where will we land next? Which side of the Ducks will come out on top? Find out right now, on Total Drama Universe!"

(intro plays)

In the loading deck, Sonic and Kirito met for an alliance meeting. "Okay, so Maka got Mabel," Sonic started. "So we need Rose and Numbuh 5 to join us before Maka gets them on her side."

"They probably have meetings," Kirito said. "So we'll have to get them during that window."

 **CONFESSIONAL  
Kirito: **I think Sonic and I have the power to fight back, as long as we get Rose and Numbuh 5.

"You don't really have to do that," Said a voice. Sonic and Kirito whirled around, and they saw Rose. "If Maka's forming an alliance, I want to fight back. I don't trust her."

"Welcome to the team," Kirito said, shaking her hand.

With the Beavers, everyone was trying to console Peach. "I didn't mean to leave her," She sobbed. "I just thought she would follow! And now she's gone because of me!"

"Don' blame yerself," Merida consoled her. "It was a mis'ake. Any'un could've dun it."

 **CONFESSIONAL  
Merida: **Tha' was a lie. The leas' she could've dun was checked to see if Jess was thar. Ah jus' need Peach's trus' in the game.

"Thank you," Peach sniffled, pulling Merida into a hug. "That means so much."

 **CONFESSIONAL  
Merida: **An' now I feel bad.

"ATTENTION EVERYONE!" Chris yelled on the intercom. "Please report to the loading deck immediately!"

On the loading deck, Chris and Chef stood in front of the door. "Hello, everyone," Chris greeted. "Welcome to our first location. But before we begin, I'd like to explain something. Chef?" Chef wheeled a TV in, and a wooden bust of Chris appeared on the screen. "This," Chris explained, "is the Chris Head Immunity Idol. One will be hidden in each location that we visit. If you find one, you can choose to play it before the marshmallows are given out at an elimination ceremony, and any votes against you will not count, but ONLY if you play it."

 **CONFESSIONAL  
Timmy: **Now things just got interesting.  
 **Blue:** Consider that Immunity Idol mine. Pidgeot and Arcanine are amazing trackers.

"Now for the challenge," Chris continued. He pressed the button, and the door opened to reveal a vast field with mountains, lakes, and a town and castle in the distance. "Welcome to Hyrule Field," Chris explained. "Here, the evil villain Ganondorf tries to take over by kidnapping the princess Zelda, but is thwarted by the capped hero, Link."

"Now that sounds familiar…" Peach pondered.

"Today, your challenge is a series of tests where the last person standing wins immunity for your team. Your first test awaits at the Lon-Lon Ranch."

At the Lon-Lon Ranch, the contestants stood in front of a pen containing 15 horses. "Your first part of the challenge," Chris said. "Is to wrangle a horse and ride it to Gerudo Valley. The first 8 to complete this challenge will compete in the second part of the challenge."

"What if we don't know how to ride a horse?" Axl asked.

"Don't care," Chris answered. "GO!"

The 15 contestants jumped into the pen and tried to grab a horse. Merida tiptoed over to a horse which reared back until Merida said, "Alroight, easy there, fella. I'm no' gonna bi'e." The horse looked at her, and allowed her to mount, giving them a headstart.

"And Merida is the first to grab a horse!" Chris announced.

Yakko walked over to a horse and whispered, "Hey, if you can do this for me, I can get you to meet Sarah Jessica Parker." The horse smiled and nodded, letting Yakko ride him out of the pen.

Numbuh 5 was trying to get a horse that had fallen asleep to wake up when Kirito walked up to her. "Hey, Numbuh 5," He started. "Listen. Sonic, Rose and I need you for an alliance. Can you help us out?"

"And work with teenagers? No way," Numbuh 5 shot back.

"Surely where you're from, not every teenager is bad, right?" Kirito asked.

"You'd be surprised. But Numbuh 5 works alone."

"Come on," Kirito said. "Maka's got Timmy and Mabel, who are the only ones here who aren't teenagers, and she wants you next. We need to fight her."

 **CONFESSIONAL  
Numbuh 5: **I just don't know if I can trust anyone here. Maka just doesn't sit well with me, but the other side is a bunch of teens.

Sonic was about to hop on a horse when Maka pulled him down. "Okay," She started. "I know what you're doing. You won't if you know what's good for you." She got on the horse, leaving Sonic speechless.

Kirito walked over to him and said, "Numbuh 5's a no-go. She wants to work alone."

"Crap," Sonic replied. "Well, let's just hope that we can turn some of her associates." Suddenly, Pit and Numbuh 5 dashed past them on horses.

"There are only 3 spots left!" Chris announced. "It's a mad dash now!" Sonic and Kirito had to act fast, so they grabbed 2 horses and dashed off. Meanwhile, the other 9 contestants were trying to get horses.

"Come on," Natsumi tried calming a horse that was bucking around. "Please? Alright. LISTEN UP!" The horse stopped. "I need you to stop horsing around NOW!" The horse, scared, let Natsumi mount him.

"And 8 contestants have found horses!" Chris announced. "The others seem to be lagging behind."

 **CONFESSIONAL:  
Wanda: **According to Da Rulez, Timmy's not allowed to use Cosmo and me to win competitions. So, we're not really useful right now.  
 **Luke:** I've never ridden a horse before! They're not like Taun-Tauns at all!

Merida had almost reached the Gerudo Valley when a Goron saw her and started throwing boulders at her. She narrowly dodged one and said, "Hey, wotch where yer goin'!" The Goron, not listening, tossed boulders at the contestants who were catching up. Merida was able to reach the edge of Gerudo, where Chris was waiting.

"How did you get here so fast?" Pit said, reaching the valley.

"Cartoon logic, probably," Yakko said, coming in third, followed by Maka, Sonic and Numbuh 5.

"Listen, Numbuh 5," Sonic whispered. "I know you don't want to work with teenagers, but you can't trust Maka. We need you."

"I'll think about it," Numbuh 5 said after a beat.

 **CONFESSIONAL  
Numbuh 5: **These people are from different worlds. Maybe teens are different there? I still don't know.

Once Kirito and Natsumi made it, Chris called the other 7 contestants over. "Alright," He started. "So, the first 8 to arrive were Merida, Pit, Yakko, Sonic, Numbuh 5, Maka, Kirito, and Natsumi. Your next challenge is to roll a Goron to Hyrule castle, where I will be waiting at the finish line."

"First horses, now… what were they called?" Kirito asked.

"Gorons," Chris answered. "I'm not going to explain how to roll them, because it would be more fun that way."

"That or the author's running out of ideas for this chapter," Axl said. "Shut up, Axl," Said a deep, booming voice in the sky.

"It's fine, KrispyBaconator," Chris said. "I'll get the interns to patch up the fourth wall later. Now, GO!"

The contestants still in the game made a mad dash towards the sleeping Gorons. "How do we do this?" Pit asked Yakko.

"Not sure," Yakko said, rolling away.

"But you're doing it now!" Pit called. Merida and Natsumi both tried to carefully roll two Gorons to the edge of the valley, but right when they got to the edge, the Gorons awoke and unrolled, glaring at the two girls. Merida backed away, but Natsumi glared right back at them, creating a staring contest.

"Okay, this is weird," Merida commented. The Gorons started trembling, until one of them eventually blinked.

"HAH!" Natsumi called. "I win!" The Goron reluctantly rolled up, allowing Natsumi on. The other Goron started staring at Merida, who backed away slowly.

"And Yakko and Natsumi are rolling off!" Chris called. "The ducks still have to get it together!" Sonic and Kirito started rolling, but the Gorons unfurled on them, sending them flying. "Oh, Sonic and Kirito are down for the count!" Chris announced.

Numbuh 5 was trying to get on a Goron when Maka walked up to her. "Hello, fellow teammate," Maka said.

"My answer's no," Numbuh 5 replied, knowing what was coming. "I don't need an alliance. Numbuh 5 works alone."

"Suit yourself," Maka said, walking away.

 **CONFESSIONAL  
Maka: **If she won't join my side, then she won't join any side.

Numbuh 5 eventually got on, but was passed by Pit, who was uncontrollably rolling away. "SOMEBODY STOP THIS THING!" He screamed. Numbuh 5 eventually got rolling, Merida tailing her.

"And the race is on!" Chris called, as Maka joined the race. Yakko was rolling his when he saw the castle in sight.

"Wow, it looks completely different to any other castle I've seen!" He said sarcastically, eventually getting to Chris.

"And Yakko is the first to cross!" Chris called. Eventually, Natsumi crossed as well. "And there are only 2 spots left in the final challenge!" Maka, Merida, Pit, and Numbuh 5 were all neck-and-neck…-and-neck-and-neck in the home stretch. Maka ran her boulder into Pit's, causing them both to fall off. Just then, Merida crossed the finish line.

"And Merida takes the third spot, leaving only one left!" Chris called. With no other competition, Numbuh 5 was able to breeze past. "We now have our four final players: Numbuh 5 for the Ducks, and Yakko, Natsumi, and Merida for the Beavers!" Chris announced. "Now, it's time for the final leg of this challenge."

The four contestants were lined up in front of the castle, each with a sword and shield, while the other 11 contestants waited behind them. "For your final challenge," Chris explained. "You must run into the castle, which has been overrun by the forces of the Dark King Ganondorf. The person who can slash through the minions and defeat Ganondorf will win for their team."

"Wait, an evil king?" Natsumi asked.

"Yes, with black magic powers. Now, go!" The contestants were reluctant, but Chef picked them up and threw them into the castle, where they found dozens of Redeads, Oktoroks, Keese, and other things.

"You ready, mates?" Merida asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Natsumi replied.

"Not really, but I can manage," Yakko added.

"Totally," Numbuh 5 said confidently.

"Let's do this then," Merida said. Everyone ran through, hacking and slashing, killing any and all evil underlings in their way.

 **CONFESSIONAL  
Natsumi: **To be honest, this gave me a bit of a rush.  
 **Yakko:** I'm not really much of a killer. But these things were already dead, so it doesn't count… right?

Eventually, the whole castle was cleared of Ganondorf's minions, and the only room left was the throne room. The four busted in, and there stood Ganondorf, with Princess Zelda in a cage behind him.

"Ah, Link, there you a-" Ganondorf started, until he looked around. "What? Who are you? No matter, I shall destroy you just the same!" Ganondorf fired two blasts of Dark Magic at the contestants, who narrowly avoided, except…

"YAKKO!" Natsumi, Merida, and Numbuh 5 cried. Where Yakko stood was a small pile of dust.

Ganondorf laughed. "HAHAHA! You fools are no match for me. I shall destroy you as I have your animated friend." As he was getting ready to fire, He suddenly froze, looked behind him, and exploded into a ball of light. Yakko stood there, sword in hand.

"Yakko!" Numbuh 5 cried. "How'd you…"

"Cartoon logic," Yakko explained. "Even I don't completely understand."

"Thank you," Said a female voice behind them. "I owe you my life." Yakko turned around, and there stood Princess Zelda.

Yakko's jaw dropped to the floor. "Hell-OOOOOOOOOOOOO, nurse!" He howled.

He ran up to the released princess, who said, "Thank you, Yakko. You are the hero of Hyrule!"

"And the hero for your team!" Chris said, walking into the room. "Yakko wins immunity for the Mighty Beavers!" Merida, Natsumi and the other Beavers cheered for their teammate, while Numbuh 5 walked over to her team.

"Sorry guys," She apologized.

"You should be," Maka said. "Throwing a challenge like that."

"WHAT!?" Numbuh 5 said. "I didn't throw the challenge! Yakko came outta nowhere!"

"Save it for elimination, Numbuh 5," Maka said, leading her alliance back to the Drama Port.

Back in the Drama Port, Chris stood in front of the Angry Ducks in the Elimination Room. "Welcome to your first elimination, Ducks," He said. "You may now go to the Confessional to cast a vote."

 **CONFESSIONAL  
Maka: **If you're not on my side, you're my enemy, _Abbigail.  
_ **Sonic:** Maka's trying to get Numbuh 5 out. Numbuh 5, you're safe as long as we all vote for her.  
 **Numbuh 5:** Maka, seeya.

"We have the votes," Chris announced. "Those who receive a marshmallow are safe. The Marshmallows go to… Sonic. Kirito. Rose. Timmy. Axl. Mabel."

The Ducks who were safe each took a marshmallow.

Maka and Numbuh 5. Either of you could go home." The two girls glared at each other. "The last marshmallow goes to… Maka." Maka caught her marshmallow while Numbuh 5 looked in disbelief.

"WHAT!?" She cried, along with Sonic, Kirito, and Rose.

"But it should have been a tie, at least!" Rose said.

"Too bad," Chris said. "Numbuh 5, the Pod of Shame awaits." Numbuh 5 got up and walked into the pod.

"Sonic, Kirito, Rose, beat Maka for me," She requested, and Chef blasted her off.

"2 down, 14 to go!" Chris started closing the episode. "Who will get blasted next? Can we make that sound any more suggestive? And will we ever find anything for Luke, Blue, and Peach to do? Find out next time on Total. Drama. UNIVERSE!"


	5. Bikini Bottom Feeders

**Total Drama Universe Episode 4: Bikini Bottom Feeders**

The episode opens with Chris and Chef in the Drama Port's cockpit. "Last time on Total Drama Universe," Chris begins. "We landed in the world of Hyrule and its surrounding locations. There, the contestants had to race in three legs of the challenge: one on horseback, one on Goron-back, and finally, a race through the castle to defeat the dark king Ganondorf. In the end, Yakko won for his team, and the Maka's alliance sent Numbuh 5 on a ride in the Pod of Shame. Who's next to wind up without that cool mil? Where will we torture our victims next? Find out right now, on Total Drama Universe!"

(intro plays)

In the Beaver's cabin, everyone was congratulating Yakko. "Well, I couldn't have done it without the help of you guys," He thanked. "And my being of a cartoon character."

 **CONFESSIONAL  
Yakko: **Zelda, I shall return for you.

Meanwhile, Maka, Mabel, Timmy, and Axl met near the cafeteria. "So, who do we vote off next?" Timmy asked.

"Hard to say," Maka replied. "Sonic's our biggest threat, but he'd be worthless without his friends."

"So, we vote for Rose or Kirito before Sonic?" Axl asked.

"Right," Maka said. "Mabel, I need you to be a decoy. Say you're joining their side, and we'll blindside them at the next elimination."

"Um, okay," Mabel agreed.

 **CONFESSIONAL  
Mabel: **Double agent? This is gonna be awesome!

"ATTENTION PASSENGERS!" Chris said over the speakers. "REPORT TO THE LOADING DECK IMMEDIATELY FOR YOUR NEXT CHALLENGE!"

In the loading deck, Chris and Chef stood in front of a table with two sets of hats: caps with anchors on them, and hats made to look like buckets. "Hello," Chris said. "Before we start our challenge, I'd like you all to take a piece of gum."

Luke raised his hand. "What for?"

"Well, we can't have anyone drown today. This gum helps you breathe underwater. This boy genius gave it to me, but he doesn't know that." Everyone reluctantly took a piece. "Now, Since the Beavers won the last challenge, they get an advantage in this week's challenge. Put on the anchor caps, because you'll be managing the Krusty Krab."

"Why did they change the C's to K's if both words already started with the same letter?" Pit asked.

"Because it's kooler," Chris replied. "Wait, how did you know how it was spelled when I only said it?"

"C'mon Chris, we don't have time to break the fourth wall today," Chef intervened.

"Alright," Chris continued. "Ducks, please put on the buckets, because you'll be managing the Chum Bucket."

"Sounds like a _great_ restaurant," Axl said sarcastically. "Not in the slightest," Chris replied. "Now, step on out for your next challenge."

The door opened, and the contestants stepped out. "Wait," Peach asked. "Are we underwater?"

"Yes," Chris replied.

"WHAT!?" Sonic screamed.

 **CONFESSIONAL  
Sonic: **Would now be a bad time to mention that I have hydrophobia?

Sonic tried to run back into the Drama Port, but Chef intercepted him. "No! Let me back in! I'LL DIE OUT HERE!" Sonic pleaded, but Chef put him back with his team. He immediately curled into a fetal position and rocked back and forth.

"Sonic, you're fine," Kirito said. "We don't even feel wet. For all we know, we're in a desert."

"Just try not to think about it, okay?" Rose suggested.

"Alright," Sonic replied, starting to relax.

 **CONFESSIONAL  
Kirito: **Sonic, you're my friend, but that was pretty pathetic.

They eventually came to the two restaurants, conveniently right across the street from each other. "So, are these restaurants already in business?" Blue asked.

"Yes, but I… rented them from the original owners. Now, for this challenge," Chris explained. "You must use the ingredients found inside the restaurant to create the best meal you can come up with. You must then present to Chef and I, plus a third secret judge. The team that makes the best food wins immunity. But be warned, our secret judge is a very harsh critic. You have 3 hours, no GO!" The contestants ran to their restaurants.

In the Krusty Krab, the Mighty Beavers ran to the kitchen. "Okay, it looks like there's a grill, a deep fryer, a fridge, and some barrels of buns," Luke said. "Wait, how are they not soggy?"

"Man, you sure are questioning today," Natsumi remarked.

"Well, the author's trying to make up for my previous lack of dialogue."

 **CONFESSIONAL  
Luke: **Seriously, KrispyBacontor, you have to step up your game.

In the Chum Bucket, the Angry Ducks walked into what looked like a laboratory. "Well, this looks fancy. Let's see that food!" Axl said.

Kirito looked in a large vat labeled "food". He almost puked at what he saw. "It's CHUM!" He yelled.

"Wait, WHAT?" Timmy exclaimed.

"That means the fish that live here are…" Mabel said, before vomiting.

"Well, it IS called the Chum Bucket," Sonic added. "We can work with this. Anything other than chum?"

"No," Rose told him.

 **CONFESSIONAL  
Sonic: **NOW I see our disadvantage.

Back at the Krusty Krab, Blue was looking around for different ingredients. He looked around in the fridge, when he saw a smaller door. "Might as well," He said, shrugging. He opened it, and he saw a crab, sponge, and octopus tied up against each other, with tape over their mouths. But what caught his eye was what was resting beside the captives. "Oh, my," Blue said slyly, picking up the immunity idol.

 **CONFESSIONAL  
Blue: **Well, look who said he'd get the idol?

Blue popped Exeggutor out of his Pokeball. "Alright, I need you to hide this in your leaves," Blue told him.

"Exeggutoooooooor," The Pokemon replied, which probably meant, "I hate you, but okay." Blue called Exeggutor back, and grabbed some lettuce and tomato.

"Hey, I found a safe!" Pit called.

"Yay!" Peach celebrated. "Now we just need to find the right combination to open…" She was cut off by Yakko smashing it with a mallet he pulled from nowhere.

"Well, tha' was easy," Merida said.

Luke pulled something from the rubble. "It's a bottle," He said. He popped the cork off, and a piece of paper out. "Krabby Patty Secret Formula," He read. "It looks like a recipe for a burger."

"A burger?" Blue replied. "Really? We can do better."

"You have any ideas?" Pit asked.

"…No. Krabby Patty it is," Blue said.

At the Chum Bucket, the Ducks were trying everything to make the chum taste better. "Pepper doesn't do anything," Kirito said.

"Neither does butter," Mabel.

Maka pulled Mabel aside. "Remember, you're a double agent. Go talk to Sonic," Maka whispered.

"Oh, yeah," Mabel remembered. "I'm on it." She walked over to the blue hedgehog. "Hey, Sonic," She said. "Can I talk to you?"

"What about?" Sonic asked, slightly skeptical.

"I want to join your alliance. I don't really trust Maka," Mabel lied.

"Wait, really?" Sonic asked with wide eyes.

"Yes," She replied. "Really."

 **CONFESSIONAL  
Sonic: **Wow, now we have the upper hand! **  
Mabel:** Now I feel dirty. Why am I even doing this?

"Mates! We have one hour left!" Rose called. The team immediately got to work trying to make the chum taste better.

One hour later…

"Times up!" Chris called. A table was set up between the two restaurants. "Everyone, bring out your dishes!" The Beavers and Ducks walked out with covered plates. "Before we start, we will reveal our third judge. Come on out!" A fat fish wearing an orange shirt and glasses walked out. "Please welcome Bubble Bass!"

"Please, let's get this over with. I don't have all day," Bubble Bass said.

"Now, Beavers, please uncover your dish," Chris ordered. Natsumi pulled the cover off, revealing 3 Krabby Patties. Chris, Chef, and Bubble Bass each took a bite of one. "Hm, the lettuce is crisp, the patty well seasoned, I give it an 8.5," Chris said.

"I agree, but a little overdone on the mustard. 7.5," Chef added.

"You forgot the pickles," Bubble Bass said. "0."

"Bubble Bass, lift your tongue," Chris demanded.

Bubble Bass growled, and lifted his tongue, revealing the pickles. "Fine. 9," He finally said. The Beavers cheered.

"And the Beavers score 25 points out of 30. If the Ducks can do better, they win immunity."

Axl uncovered their dish, revealing three bowls of chum. "What is this?" Chris asked.

"Um… chum soup," Axl told him. The three judges each stuck a spoon into the chum, took a sip, and gagged.

"Augh!" Chris yelled. "This tastes worse than Total Drama Yum Yum Happy Go Time Candy Fish Tails! 1!"

"I cook better than this! 0.5!" Chef exclaimed.

"This is amazing!" Bubble Bass added. "Amazingly terrible! 0!"

"And with a 1.5 out of 30, the Ducks lose this challenge!" Chris gagged. The Beavers celebrated.

 **CONFESSIONAL  
Axl: **Well, we didn't stand a chance anyway.

Back in the Drama Port, Sonic called Kirito, Rose, and Mabel over. "What's she doing here?" Kirito asked.

"Mabel is now on our side," Sonic told them. "Now we have the advantage over Maka's alliance. Tonight, Maka goes home!" The 4 cheered, with Mabel a little less enthusiastic.

 **CONFESSIONAL  
Mabel: **Now I'm freaking paranoid! What if I'm wrong and Maka's just using me?

At dinner, Maka passed Mabel a napkin with the words _Vote for Kirito_ scribbled on it. Mabel read it, and immediately blew her nose to get rid of the evidence.

"Angry Ducks!" Chris called on the speakers. "Please report to the elimination area now!"

 **CONFESSIONAL  
Maka: **Sorry, Sonic, but you're about to lose your closest ally.  
 **Sonic:** Sorry, Maka, but you're going down!  
 **Mabel:** Kirito, I'm REALLY sorry!

In the elimination area, Chris held a plate with 6 marshmallows on it. "Those who receive a marshmallow are safe," He explained. "And the marshmallows go to… Axl. Timmy. Rose. Sonic. Mabel. Kirito and Maka, one of you is going home tonight. The final marshmallow goes to…"

Kirito looked at Maka confidently, while Maka simply smirked. "Maka."

"WHAT!?" Kirito exclaimed. "I'm going home?"

"Mabel, you liar!" Rose yelled. "You were double crossing us!"

"But... but I…" Mabel tried to explain. "Don't even talk to us!" Sonic told her. "Go back to your alliance."

"Sorry to interrupt, but it's time for Kirito to take the Pod of Shame," Chris said.

"Sorry, guys," Kirito said. "Now, kick Maka's a-" Kirito started, but was interrupted by the Pod of Shame closing and taking off.

"And now 13 remain!" Chris said, looking at the camera. "Who can we torture next? What's going to happen to Mabel? Find out next time on Total. Drama. UNIVERSE!"


	6. I Scream, You Scream

**Total Drama Universe Episode 5: I Scream, You Scream**

The episode opens with Chris and Chef piloting the Drama Port. "Last time on Total Drama Universe," Chris began. "We broke physics and went underwater for a very special cooking challenge. Blue got lucky and found a Chris head, while the Ducks vomited everywhere. In the end, the Beavers took the win, and after a vicious blindside, courtesy of Mabel, Kirito took a fun ride all the way home. 13 remain, and one will get the greasy boot tonight. Who will it be? And who from? Find out right now, on a very spooky episode of Total Drama Universe!"

(intro plays)

Mabel was walking through the Drama Port when she saw Maka, Timmy, and Axl. "There you are," Maka said. "I'd like to congratulate you on a well-executed blindside." "Screw you!" Mabel yelled. "I don't want to play like this! I'm out of this alliance!" She stormed off.

 **CONFESSIONAL  
Maka: **Big mistake, Mabel.

Meanwhile, the Beavers were all asleep in their beds, when Luke was awoken by a noise. "Hello?" He said softly. "Anyone? I have a lightsaber and I'm not afraid to use it." He snuck out of bed, and tiptoed out the door. He heard the noise behind a door, and when he opened it, he was immediately knocked out and dragged in, the door closing behind him.

The next morning…

"Attention cast members!" Chris called on the speakers. "Report to the loading deck immediately!" When everyone arrived, Merida looked around and asked, "Hey, whur's Luke?" "Don't know, don't care," Chris replied. "Now, please step outside for your next challenge." The contestants stepped out to see an old, decrepit mansion at night. "Tonight's challenge is simple," Chris explained. "There is a deranged murderer in that mansion. Find the murderer and bring him to justice. The team that incapacitates him first wins."

"Woah woah woah," Blue interrupted. "A MURDERER!?" "Not even Bowser kills people," Peach exclaimed. "I've never been near a murderer!" "Ge' a hold of yerselves," Merida told them. "Chris won't jus' le' us die." "You don't know that," Chris corrected. "Now GO!" The contestants were shoved into the mansion by Chef, the door locking behind them. No one dared move.

 **CONFESSIONAL  
Sonic: **I've dealt with murderers before. The Deadly Six, Egghead, Mephiles, et cetera. But I've never been locked in an old mansion with one.

Rose and Sonic finally decided to move, followed by the rest of the Ducks. "See?" Merida examined. "Ther no' scared." She eventually walked through a door, but a thump was heard, and the door slammed behind her. Pit screamed. "MERIDA! Now I think I have an idea of what happened to Luke." "No way," Yakko told him. "This is no laughing matter. We have to find them." The Beavers eventually started moving, being careful not to stray away from each other.

Meanwhile, the Ducks were looking around the dining room. "See anything?" Sonic asked. "Nothing but cobwebs," Rose shot back. Mabel walked up to her. "Rose, listen, about last night," She started. But before she could finish, Rose said, "No. You lied to us. And now Kirito's gone." She went to another side of the room.

 **CONFESSIONAL  
Mabel: **(sigh) Now that I'm not on an alliance, I'm gone at next elimination! I just need to get Sonic and Rose's trust.

Axl was inspecting a counter when he saw a shine in a drawer. He opened it, and saw a knife. "Hey, Maka, I found a possible weapon," He called. There was no reply. "Maka?" Timmy called. "Oh no," Sonic realized. "We're here with a murderer. He could catch us before we catch him!" The Ducks collectively screamed.

The Beavers were checking a bedroom. "Alright, Arcanine, call if you see anything," Blue told his giant fire dog. "Arcaniiiiine," He barked back, and Blue sent him out the door. "Did you understand that?" Natsumi asked him. "Nope, not in the slightest," Blue replied. "But I guess I got the idea." "Hey, I found this black shoe," Yakko called. "Great," Pit said sarcastically. "Now we know his foot size." "That's what's weird," Yakko called back. "This looks like a gi-" Yakko was cut off by a thump, and he didn't finish. "Yakko?" Pit cried. "YAKKO?" "Oh no!" Peach cried. "We have to keep moving," Natsumi said. "It's what Yakko would have wanted.

 **CONFESSIONAL  
Natsumi:** I think, anyway.

Back with the Ducks, the team decided to check a large kitchen. Sonic and Rose were checking a fridge, while Axl and Timmy checked a pantry while Mabel watched.

 **CONFESSIONAL  
Mabel: ** I hate this! I was just doing what Maka said! If anyone's to blame, it's her!

Sonic was looking through a shelf when he felt a blow to the back of his head. He caught a glimpse of what had hit him, and he was able to get out, "White… mask…" Before he disappeared. Rose fortunately heard him, and ran to tell the other Ducks. "Guys!" She cried. "Sonic just got kidnapped!" Axl let out a scream and passed out.

 **CONFESSIONAL  
Axl: **(holding an ice bag to his head) I'm clearly justified. Sonic was the strongest member of the team.

While Timmy fanned Axl, Rose explained what she heard. "I heard him say 'white mask' then he was gone. That means the murderer was wearing a white mask." "Well, now we have clue," Timmy said. "He couldn't have gone far," Mabel suggested. "Let's get him, Rose!" There was no answer. "Really?" Timmy wailed. "She's already gone?" "Let's go before he gets us!" Axl said, as the 3 ran for it.

Meanwhile, the Beavers were walking when Peach noticed something move. "Um, team?" She asked. "Did you see that?" "See what?" Pit replied. "…Peach?" As you can guess, she was gone. "Oh no!" Natsumi cried. "I better not be next!" Pit and Blue shot he nasty looks. "What?" Suddenly, Axl, Timmy and Mabel crashed into them. "Ducks!" Blue cried. "Where are the other three?" "Gone," Timmy replied. "Which is what happened to your five, right?" "Five?" Pit asked. Surely enough, Natsumi was gone. But this time, the murderer made himself clear. The contestants screamed. The murderer wore a black cloak, which covered everything but his face. Luckily, a white mask, stuck in a screaming face, did the job nicely. As you can guess, this is Scream. He tried to leave, and when the contestants ran after him, the floor opened under them, sending them falling into a dungeon-like area. Shackled to the walls they saw…

"Sonic! Maka! Rose!" Timmy exclaimed. "And Merida, Luke, Yakko, Natsumi and Peach!" Blue added. But on the other side of the room was Scream. "Alright," Axl said. "That's it. You've messed with us for far too long. Let's DO THIS!" He ran toward Scream, who ran back, and Axl punched the murderer square in the mask, allowing Timmy to turn Cosmo and Wanda into a rope and cage, which captured Scream. "Time to find out who this murderer is," Mabel said, taking of the mask and pulling down the hood to reveal a familiar crazy eyed, redheaded girl. "Ooh, that was fun!" The girl who you can probably guess was Izzy said. "Can we do that again? Only can I punch you next time?" "And the Ducks win!" Chris announced, coming out of nowhere, while Chef unlocked the other contestants. "That's not fair!" Pit called. "Timmy isn't allowed to use his fairies!" Chris looked at Timmy, thought for a moment, and said, "Eh. I'll let you off with a warning. Beavers, see you at elimination tonight."

 **CONFESSIONAL  
Natsumi: **I don't know, Blue's kind of annoying, but Merida was a little cocky at the beginning, while Luke wasn't even there. Tough call.  
 **Blue:** Sorry, Luke, my vote's for you.  
 **Luke:** No idea.  
 **Peach:** I do apologize, Merida. I really do.

At the elimination ceremony, the 7 Beavers sat in front of Chris. "Today's votes were a little colorful today," Chris said. "This is interesting. However, one of you is going home. And it's not Pit, Blue, Natsumi, Yakko or Peach." He tossed a marshmallow to each person as he called their names. "Luke and Merida. One of you will go home tonight for getting kidnapped early. The other will stay on the Drama Port. The final marshmallow goes to…" He paused dramatically, as the camera switched between Merida and Luke, both nervous. "…Merida." Merida happily took her marshmallow, while Luke looked sadly at the floor. "Sorry bro," Chris said. "But the Pod of Shame awaits." Luke walked into the Pod of Shame. "Now, I'd just like to say-" He started, but was cut off by the Pod taking off. "Sorry, all out of time," Chris said. "Who's going home next? Where will we land? Will anyone realize this crappy episode was written just so the author could get rid of Luke because he had no idea what to do with him? Find out next time, on Total. Drama. UNIVERSE!"


	7. Aftermath Part I

**Total Drama Universe Episode 6: TDU Aftermath Part I**

The Total Drama Universe Aftermath logo appears, followed by clips from the past episodes.

 **Jessie:** You left me to fight off a mutated shark! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!?  
 **Numbuh 5:** I don't need no alliance. Numbuh 5 works alone.  
 **Kirito:** Sonic, you're my friend, but that was pretty pathetic.  
 **Luke:** Hello? Anyone? I have a lightsaber and I'm not afraid to use it.

(intro plays)

The audience cheered as Eva walked onstage. "Hey, they told me that because Geoff is doing that Ridonkey-whatever thing, Bridgette won't do the show without him, so now I have to tell you that we now have two new hosts. Please welcome Mike and Zoey. I guess." She walked offstage as the red-headed and spikey-haired hosts walked on. "Hello everyone!" Zoey greeted. "Welcome to the Total Drama Universe Aftermath! I'm Zoey!" "And I'm Mike!" Mike added. "And please welcome our randomized Peanut Gallery! From Total Drama Island, Action, and World Tour, it's Sierra and Noah!" The hyper fan and the bookworm walked out and took their seats, Noah being sure to sit as far away from Sierra as possible. "Do I really have to be here? They couldn't have gotten anyone else?" Noah asked. "Well, blame the randomizer," Zoey replied. "And from Total Drama Revenge of the Island, it's Anne Maria and B!" B walked out, followed by Anne Maria, who was spraying enough hairspray to choke an intern (which it did), and they took their seats. "And from Pahkitew Island, it's Sky and Dave!" Zoey announced. The two walked out awkwardly, making sure to distance themselves. "Why are we always randomized together?" Sky asked. "Maybe the universe is trying to tell you something?" Mike suggested. Dave curled up into a ball and started crying, with B and Sierra comforting him. "Well then," Mike said awkwardly. "Let's meet our first guest, shall we?"

"She was pretty on edge her entire competition, but ended up mauled by a shark when a certain princess abandoned her, please welcome Jessie Prescott!" Jessie walked out as the audience applauded. She was out of the body cast, but she still had a sling around her arm. Jessie took a seat across from the hosts. "So, Jessie, how does it feel being the first eliminated?" Zoey asked. "A little liberating, actually. I don't have as much fame as I originally wanted, but I did get a popularity boost," Jessie replied. "I actually got a record deal." "Nice," Zoey replied. "But do you still harbor any ill will toward Peach?" "Yes," Jessie replied angrily. "I never want to see that prissy little (BEEP) ever again." "…Wow," Mike said. "Well, let's go to your call from home." A large screen lowered from the ceiling, and Bertram's face appeared on the screen. "Jessie, what's taking you so long to get back?" "Sorry," Jessie said. "Well, look at what those kids have done now," Bertram yelled, and he stepped back to reveal a gaping hole where the deck would be in the penthouse. Jessie's mouth fell to the floor. "How…" She stammered. "I don't know," Bertram replied. "But I don't want to be the one who cleans this up, so GET BACK HERE NOW!" And with that, the screen flickered off and rose back into the ceiling. "Well, you have to look after some pretty troubled kids, huh?" Zoey asked. "Like you wouldn't believe," Jessie replied.

"Anyway," Mike said. "It's time for everyone's favorite segment, That's Gonna Leave a Mark!" The screen lowered back down and the intro for That's Gonna Leave a Mark played.

In the first scene, Jessie was being mauled by Fang, until he flung her out of the water. She landed on Disco Bear, who threw her off a cliff, where she landed in a pit of cacti.

In the next scene, Sonic and Kirito were trying to roll their Gorons, but then the Gorons flung them back. They landed on the rim of Gerudo Valley, where they got up, but were immediately run over by Pit's Goron.

In the next scene, Pit was carefully taking a tomato off a neatly stacked pile in the Krusty Krab, and he grabbed the top one, but the tomatoes all crashed down onto him.

In the last scene, Yakko was checking a bookcase in the bedroom of the mansion, and he pulled a book, and the wall behind him spun around, but he ended up on the same side. He shrugged, and started walking away, but then the bookcase randomly fell on him.

The screen rose back up into the ceiling, and Jessie had joined the Peanut Gallery. Mike was laughing hysterically. "Mike," Zoey said sternly. "They could have been seriously hurt!" "I'm sorry," Mike said, wiping away a tear. "I just think it's hilarious!" He immediately started laughing again.

Zoey groaned. "Our next guest wanted to work alone, but was eliminated by Maka's alliance, please welcome Numbuh 5!" The audience cheered as Numbuh 5 walked onstage and sat down in the guest's chair. "Nice to be here," Numbuh 5 said. "So, Numbuh 5, working alone didn't really work, did it?" Mike asked. "No," Numbuh 5 replied. "Now, would you have joined Sonic's alliance?" "Probably," Numbuh 5 replied. "Just one word answers, huh?" Mike asked. "Yep," Numbuh 5 replied. "Well, it looks like it's time for Truth or Sasquatchanakwa!" Mike announced.

An animation played of a statue of Lady Justice standing, until it was smashed by Sasquatchanakwa. "Here's how it works," Mike explained. "We'll ask a series of questions, and if Sasquatchanakwa thinks you're lying, he'll attack." Sasquatchanakwa walked onstage and stood behind Numbuh 5. "Now," Mike started. "Are you mad that you got eliminated so early?" "Well, duh, of course," Numbuh 5 replied. Sasquatchanakwa shrugged. "Alright," Zoey said. "Did you like anyone on the show?" "No," Numbuh 5 quickly replied, and Sasquatchanakwa lunged, but Numbuh 5 punched him in the face. "Is he here now?" Mike asked slyly. "No!" Numbuh 5 cried, and Sasquatchanakwa got up to strike, but Numbuh 5 punched him in the face again. "Now this is interesting," Mike said. "But before you kill Sasquatchanakwa, let's go to your call from home."

The screen lowered down, and Numbuh 2's face appeared. "Hey Hoagie," Numbuh 5 said. "What's this about you liking a guy?" He asked sadly. "Wait, what's wrong?" Numbuh 5 asked. "Nothing, nothing," Numbuh 2 said, turning his head. "NUMBUH 5!" A British voice yelled, and Numbuh 1 butted into the frame. "Why did you go against protocol and go on a show with TEENAGERS?" "Hey, chill," Numbuh 5 tried to calm him. "Numbuh 5! Hi, Numbuh 5!" Numbuh 3 called. "Numbuh 3, move!" An Australian voice said, and Numbuh 4 squeezed into the frame. The 4 kids bickered back and forth until the screen rose into the ceiling.

"Well then," Zoey said. "Let's meet our next guest. He's a class A swordsman who got blindsided by Mabel after the Bikini Bottom cook-off, it's Kirito!" The Audience cheered as Kirito walked onstage, and Numbuh 5 sat next to Jessie. "Hello, Kirito," Zoey greeted. "Hey, nice to be here," Kirito shot back. "So, any hate towards Mabel?" Mike asked, getting right to the questions. "Not really," Kirito replied. "But I don't really think Maka had nothing to do with it. If anything, Mabel was just following orders. And now that she's on her own, I'm actually kind of rooting for her." "That's sweet," Zoey said. "Now," Mike interrupted. "Speaking of Maka, we have some unseen footage we'd like to show."

The screen lowered down, and it showed Maka in the Confessional. She cast her vote, and pulled out one vote that said 'Maka' on it. She crumpled it up, and replaced it with a vote for Numbuh 5. The screen went back up, and Numbuh 5's jaw hit the floor.

"That… little…" She stammered. "Like no one's done that before," Sierra said. "Remember Harold in season 1?" "Yeah, and Mike in season 5?" Sky added. Mike blushed. "Hey! That was Mal!" Zoey defended him. "What about my call from home?" Kirito asked. "Oh, right, sorry." The screen lowered, and Asuna's face appeared on screen. "Hey, Asuna!" Kirito greeted. "Hey, Kirito," Asuna replied. "Wait, are you in the real world?" "I guess," Kirito said. "But this is still my virtual body. My real body is still konked out with the helmet on." "Oh, well, see you soon then," Asuna said. "Love you." "Love you too," Kirito waved goodbye. "Well, that was pointless," Dave said. "The author was just tryin' to get that Asuna chick in the story somehow," Anne Maria suggested.

"Anyway," Mike continued. "He was the first kidnapped by Izzy, and we can assume Numbuh 5 had a crush on him because she didn't react to Kirito, here's Luke!" The Jedi walked onstage as the audience roared, and Numbuh 5 sank in her seat. "Hello, everyone!" Luke greeted. "So, Luke," Zoey started. "Didn't really do much this season. Why so you think you got eliminated?" "Exactly that," Luke answered. "I never really did anything, so I guess I was just kinda there. I would have hurt the team the least by being eliminated. But to be honest, I do think Merida deserved it a bit more." "Really? Do tell," Zoey goaded. "Well, she was a bit pushy, and a little rude, but she meant well." "And why didn't you ever use the force?" Zoey added. "You see," Luke explained. "The Force exists as just a presence in my world. Since I'm not in my world, I can't feel the Force." "Now," Mike interrupted. "What do you think of Numbuh 5 liking you?" Luke turned to Numbuh 5 and said, "Listen, I'm really sorry, but Jedi aren't allowed to have romantic relationships." "Even though that's what your parents had?" Mike asked. "And if they didn't, you wouldn't exist?" The audience murmured.

"Mike, back off," Zoey said, grabbing her boyfriend's arm. "What are you, Mal?" "I don't know," Mike said. "I'm sorry, I guess." "You GUESS?" Zoey yelled. "What is WRONG with you? You're going down the same path Geoff did!" "Well, maybe that path isn't so bad," Mike said. "Maybe he would've rocked it had Bridgette not gotten in the way." The audience gasped. "That's it," Zoey said, tearing up. "Until you learn to behave, we're through." She stormed off. "Wait, Zoey!" Mike called, running after her. The room sat quiet for a moment, until Kirito decided to do an outro. "Well, I think that's all the time we have for today," He said. "See you guys next time, and remember to tune in next week for another exciting episode of Total. Drama. UNIVERSE!" The audience cheered as the Aftermath ended.


	8. Evade Spheres

**Total Drama Universe Episode 7: Evading Spheres**

The episode opens with Chris and Chef in the cockpit of the Drama Port. "Last time on Total Drama Universe," Chris begins. "It was spooks and scares as the contestants had to grab a murderer before she grabbed them. The contestants dropped like flies until Axl and Timmy were able to nab the nabber, who turned out to be Izzy. At the elimination ceremony, the Mighty Beavers ditched Luke for getting Jedi-napped first. Who's next to get shot into space? Who will win between Sonic and Rose, and Mabel, Timmy, and Axl? Will Mabel ever be able to get Sonic and Rose to accept her? Find out right now, on Total. Drama. Universe!"

(intro plays)

The Beavers were talking in their room. "Man, this sucks," Pit lamented. "There goes our winning streak." "Well, at least the 6 of us are still here," Peach reminded her team. "Peach's righ'," Merida agreed. "If we work t'gether, we could make the final 6." "Yeah!" Yakko seconded. "So, we work together, and when the merge hits, we have an alliance. I'm game," Natsumi said, putting her hand in. "Same here," Pit agreed, followed by Peach, Merida, and Yakko. Blue half-heartedly put his hand in, with a very forced smile.

 **CONFESSIONAL  
Natsumi: **Final 6, here we come!  
 **Blue:** I came here to win. That's exactly what I intend to do. And if that means teaming up with these nerds and then crushing them like Joltik, fine with me. But I need their trust for now, because I don't want to use my immunity idol just yet.

Over with the Ducks, Sonic and Maka were arguing. "Well, MAYBE if you hadn't been kidnapped, we would've caught Izzy sooner," Maka yelled. "What are you talking about?" Sonic shot back. "You got kidnapped BEFORE me!" "Well at least I can SWIM!" "Oh, you did NOT JUST GO THERE!" The two continued to argue back and forth, while Mabel, Rose, Timmy, and Axl tried to cover their ears with pillows.

 **CONFESSIONAL  
Rose: **Those two have been arguing all night. I know Sonic and I have an alliance, but if we have one more night where they deprive the team of sleep, I'll LOSE IT!

"Attention cast members!" Chris called on the speakers. "Please report to the loading deck for your fifth challenge!"

In the loading deck, only the Beavers had shown up. "Where's the other team?" Chris asked, annoyed. Suddenly, the Ducks ran into the deck. "Sorry," Mabel explained. "Sonic and Maka kept us up all night with their arguing." "It's not my fault he's a horrid teammate," Maka told the host. "Well, at least I'm not a liar," Sonic shot back. "As much as I love this drama," Chris told the two. "I should probably do something before you two kill each other and I get cancelled. I'll need a volunteer from the Beavers." No one raised their hand. "Peach it is then," Chris said. "Peach, you and Maka will be switching teams." This garnered a collective "WHAT?" from the cast. Maka walked over to the Beavers and shoved Peach over to the Ducks.

 **CONFESSIONAL  
Peach:** This is shocking. My team was getting along so well, and now they have Maka.  
 **Maka:** Now I'm even further from Sonic and Rose. Well, maybe I can strengthen my alliance with some of the Beavers.

"Now, for your next challenge," Chris explained. "We will be hitting the dodgeball capitol of the world: Las Vegas." "Wait," Axl asked. "There's a dodgeball capitol of the world?" "And in Vegas?" Timmy added. "Of course," Chris continued. "Dodgeball tournaments are held every year here. And that's exactly what you're going to play today." Chef passed him a red rubber ball. "Dodgeball!" "Just dodgeball?" Yakko asked. "You're being awfully kind today." "Oh, I forgot to mention," Chris added. "Some of the dodgeballs have… surprises hidden in them." The contestants looked warily at each other. "Now disembarking!"

The contestants stepped out in front of a huge sports complex. "Wait," Natsumi asked. "Did you just park in the middle of Vegas?" "Yes, but Chef made sure to rent out the road beforehand," Chris answered. "Right, Chef?" "I thought you had it," Chef replied. They looked behind them, seeing that the Drama Port had crushed a few cars. "Everyone inside, now!" Chris herded the 12 contestants inside.

The contestants walked into a locker room, where there were two sets of six jerseys. "Now, to refresh your minds on the rules of dodgeball, or in Merida's case, teach you. You will each start on one wall of the court. When I call out, you will run to grab the dodgeballs, and will start hurling them at the other team. If you get hit by a dodgeball, you're out. If you catch a dodgeball, the person who threw it is out, and you can bring in an outed member of your team. The first team to lose all of their members loses the match. That's it. Now let's play some dodgeball!"

After getting on their jerseys, the teams walked out onto the court, where they were met with roaring applause from the audience. "Wow," Merida remarked. "Tha's one big crood." "They take dodgeball seriously here," Chris said. "Timmy, look away from the dancers." Timmy was staring at the dancers behind a glass wall, who were there for some reason. "Now," Chef said, wearing a referee's uniform. "Let's keep it clean. Best 2 out of 3. Take your starting positions." The contestants each placed a hand on their team's side of the wall. "Ready," Chris called. "Set… DODGEBALL!"

The teams rushed toward the middle, with Sonic, Axl, and Rose each grabbing a ball for the Ducks, and Maka, Natsumi and Blue grabbing them for the Beavers. Natsumi threw hers at Timmy, who tried to dodge, but was hit. The dodgeball popped, raining fire ants on Timmy. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHH! RED ANTS!" He screamed. Meanwhile, Sonic was dodging balls with ease. Blue threw one at him, which he caught, and rebounded onto Pit. Timmy ran back onto the court and Blue and Pit hit the sidelines. Maka threw a ball at Rose, who tried to catch it, but it popped on her, covering her in oil and sending her to the sidelines. Sonic was so distracted by Rose getting hit that he didn't see the ball that Merida threw at him. Peach picked up a ball, and threw it at Maka, but it sailed over her head, allowing her to throw a ball back, hitting Peach and getting her out. Mabel picked up the ball and threw it at Natsumi, but she caught it, sending Mabel out and bringing Pit back in. Axl gulped, right before the Beavers pelted him with dodgeballs, one covering him in whipped cream. "The first match goes to the Beavers!" Chris announced, as the audience cheered.

 **CONFESSIONAL  
Axl: **(shudders) I think I have a fear of rubber balls now.

"Ready, set… DODGEBALL!" Chris yelled, and the second round commenced. Sonic grabbed a ball and immediately threw it at Maka, which made contact and covered her in rats. "AAAAHHH! GET OFF OF ME!" She screamed. Natsumi and Timmy threw balls at each other, eliminating each other at the same time. Rose picked one up, and tossed it at Blue, who caught it, bringing Natsumi in and Rose out. Axl threw one at Yakko, who somehow stretched his proportions to move his torso out of harm's way. Axl stood there, dumbfounded, and let Yakko strike him back. Mabel threw one at Blue, and he dodged it, causing him to taunt her, but then she threw a second one that popped, releasing a raccoon on him. "Get off, you disproportioned Linoone!" He yelled. He accidentally backed into Pit, causing him to tip over and allowing Sonic to get him out. Natsumi threw one back at him, which he dodged, but he was hit by one targeted at Mabel. Mabel and Peach stood on one side, while Natsumi, Merida, and Yakko remained on the other. Yakko threw one at Mabel, but she caught it, outing Yakko and bringing in Sonic. Natsumi threw one at Sonic right when he took position, bringing the numbers to 2 and 2. Merida and Natsumi both threw balls at Peach, but Mabel yelled, "NOOOOOO!" and jumped in the way, taking two balls to the gut (that sounds wrong). Peach grew angry and picked up one ball, and threw it at Merida, who it ricocheted off of and smacked Natsumi down. "Round 2 goes to the Ducks!" Chris announced. The Ducks cheered, holding Peach above their heads.

 **CONFESSIONAL  
Peach: **That was one of the best moments of my life!  
 **Sonic:** Well, Peach certainly can play some dodgeball.

"This is the final round," Chris announced. "To make things interesting, we're going to make this a Sudden Death round." The audience gasped. "Will both teams please pick one member?" "Peach, you should totally do it," Axl suggested. "Yeah, you rocked the last round," Timmy agreed. "I don't know," Peach hesitated. "I'm not sure I can do it again." "C'mon, you'll do great!" Sonic assured her. "Okay," She finally decided. Meanwhile, the Beavers all tried to decide. "I should do it," Blue suggested. "Yeah, no," Pit disagreed. "Remember when you knocked me down and made me get hit?" "That was an accident," Blue said. "Well, maybe if you'd act'ully contr'bite once in a whoil, we'd le' you do i'," Merida suggested. "Well, here I am contributing now," Blue said, walking up to Chris. "And we have our volunteers," Chris said. "Now, here's how Sudden Death works. You must each stand on those white squares. You will each be given one ball to throw at your opponent. You will have to dodge the ball while staying in the white square. Catching the ball does nothing. If you get hit, you lose." Blue and Peach looked at each other, shook hands, and went to their squares. Pedestals rolled up next to them, each with a white rubber ball with a skull and crossbones on it. "Ready," Chris announced. "Set… DODGEBALL!" Peach simply took a stable stance, while Blue looked at her. He grabbed his ball (again, that sounds wrong), hesitated, then threw it. Time seemed to slow down, as Peach leaned back and narrowly avoided the ball. She shot back up, grabbed her dodgeball, and hurled it at Blue, socking him in the gut. "And Peach wins it for the Angry Ducks!" Chris announced as the audience cheered. "Beavers, looks like you're back up for elimination."

 **CONFESSIONAL  
Peach: **I did it! I actually did it! I won a challenge for my team!

Back on the Drama Port, the Beavers sat in front of Chris. "Alright, Beavers," He said. "Time to vote."

 **CONFESSIONAL  
Merida: **Sorry, Blue, I's time for you tah go.  
 **Pit:** So long, Blue.  
 **Natsumi:** I don't entirely trust Maka. But really, Blue? She was right there!  
 **Maka:** I don't really know anyone on this team yet, so I suppose I'll vote with everyone.

"I have the results," Chris continued. "And the marshmallows go to…" He tossed marshmallows to those he called. "Pit. Maka. Natsumi. Yakko. Merida and Blue. You two are on the chopping block. But only one of you is going home. The last marshmallow goes to… Merida." Everyone looked at Blue triumphantly, but he simply said, "Sorry, but I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." He called Exeggutor out of his Pokeball, reached into his leaves, and pulled out the McLean Invincibility Statue. The Beavers gasped. "Wow! Did not see that coming!" Chris said. "Blue is now immune from elimination. And since everyone voted for him, his vote is the only one that matters. And since his vote is now the only one that matters…" "So long, Merida," Blue finished. Merida sadly got up and walked towards the Pod of Shame, giving Blue a kick in the Voltorbs on the way out. "Well, bye," She said as the Pod's doors closed, and the Pod of Shame took off. "5 down, 11 to go," Chris said to the camera. "Who's next to give Blue a swift boot to the Pokeballs? Where will our travels land us next? And can we avoid injuring any bystanders? Probably not. But find out the other answers next time, on Total. Drama. UNIVERSE!"


	9. Kingdom of the Fractured Skull

**Total Drama Universe Episode 8: Kingdom of the Fractured Skull**

The episode opens with Chris and Chef in the cockpit of the Drama Port. "Last time on Total Drama Universe," Chris begins. "Before challenge time, we had an unexpected switcheroo, leaving Maka on the Beavers and Peach on the Ducks. Then it was the dodgeball war of the century as people ducked, dodged, and dived to avoid the red spheres of death, and after an intense Sudden Death Final Round, Peach was able to strike a win against Blue for her new team. But Blue narrowly escaped elimination using a McLean Brand Invincibility Statue, sending the Scottish royal Merida back to medieval times. Who's next to ride the Pod of Poopers? And who will bring home the treasure? Find out right now, on Total. Drama. Universe!"

(intro plays)

The Ducks were celebrating their win with their new teammate. "You know, Peach," Sonic began. "I wasn't really sure of you at first, but now you've proved you're a real team player. Welcome to the Angry Ducks!" "Thank you so much!" Peach said, pulling Sonic into a bone-crushing hug.

 **CONFESSIONAL  
Peach: **I can't believe how well the Ducks have accepted me! It's like I never even was a Beaver!

Speaking of the Beavers, they weren't as accepting of their new member. Or, rather, she wasn't that accepting of them. "Alright, some ground rules," Maka said. "We're simply teammates. Not friends. Don't talk to me unless it's about strategy, got it?" The Beavers nodded fearfully.

 **CONFESSIONAL  
Maka: **Like I said before, this swap sucks. I was this close to getting rid of Sonic, and now I caan't even vote for him. But maybe I can take this opportunity to get Blue onside. That was a nice play last night.  
 **Pit:** Maka scares me.

"Attention contestants!" Chris announced. "Report to the loading deck pronto!"

On the loading deck, Chris stood there wearing a fedora and a leather jacket. In front of him were two backpacks. "Welcome to your next challenge," Chris said. "Now, are you ready to face impending death?" "Wait, death?" Axl asked. "Are you really surprised at this point?" Mabel said. "Anywho," Chris said. "For your next challenge, you must traverse an old temple for one of two ancient idols. But be careful, this temple is full of booby traps." "Heheh," Timmy snickered. "You said butt." Chris looked at him, confused. "Well then, you will each have to wear these as well," He continued, Chef passing the 11 contestants fedoras. "And take these," Chris said, holding up the packs. "These are your supplies." He tossed the bags to Timmy and Pit, Timmy collapsing under the pack's weight.

The door opened, revealing that the Drama Port had landed on one side of a river, with a jungle on the other side. "Wait… w-water?" Sonic stuttered, freezing up. "Hey, Chris, can I sit this one out? I mean, the Beavers are down a member, and that would be fair." "Let me think about it," Chris said, feigning thought. "NO. Now, you need to find the temple, then grab the idol, and make it back with your whole team. If you come back with your idol, but not your whole team, you have to wait for them to come back before you can win. Any questions?" "Yes," Mabel asked. "What if-" "No questions?" Chris interrupted. "Good. GO!" Everyone jumped into the water except Sonic. "No, please," He pleaded, as Chef picked him up and hurled him into the water. "AAAAHHHH! I CAN'T SWIM!" He screamed. He almost went under, but Mabel grabbed him, and swam to shore. Sonic coughed out water, and looked at Mabel. "You… you saved me," He remarked. "Uh… thanks. I guess… if you want to join Rose's and my alliance…" "EEEEEEEE! THANK YOU!" Mabel squeeled, crushing Sonic in a hug.

 **CONFESSIONAL  
Mabel: **Finally! I have their trust!  
 **Sonic:** I think I lost more air in the hug than I did underwater.

Once everyone made it to shore, the teams met up to check their supplies. "So, we have some whips, binoculars, and what looks like half a map," Rose noticed. "Half?" Axl asked. "Yeah, it's torn, and the picture's incomplete. I guess we take the west path," Rose answered. "Well, let's go," Sonic said. "As long as there's no swimming, I'm good." Meanwhile, the Beavers had the same supplies, and the other half of the map. "So, east," Yakko suggested. "Any problems?" "Well, the fact that Chris is sadistic comes to mind," Natsumi said. "But other than that, no." And the teams were off.

The Ducks, led by Rose, who was reading a map, were walking along the path, when Timmy saw something move. "Uh, guys?" He called. "I think I saw-" He was cut off by a spear in his face. "Oh, hi," Mabel said to the Natives. "Oogoobaa, oogoobaa!" One of them called. The Natives all raised their spears, but Sonic said, "Hold on guys, I can handle this." Sonic curled into a ball, started spinning, and rammed into each of the Natives, one by one, until they were all unconscious on the ground. "That was easy," Rose commented. "So, the map says that the temple should be around…" She pulled back a branch. "Here! Wait, what?" Standing in front of an entrance to the temple were the Mighty Beavers. "How did you get here?" Axl asked. "We just followed the map," Maka said. "And of course we got here before you." Sonic glared at her. "Okay, so the treasure's in there, right?" Timmy asked. "Should be," Rose said. "So let's go!" Natsumi added. And with that, the 11 contestants went in.

The teams found themselves in a mossy tunnel. "Hey, torches!" Pit noticed. He took one, already alight, and the Beavers ran through the tunnel. "Hey, you guys feel anything?" Blue asked. They stopped, looked behind them, and froze. On their backs were a bunch of spiders.

 **CONFESSIONAL  
Yakko: **Are we just gonna parody the first 5 minutes of the first Indiana Jones movies? I know Spielberg personally, and he's probably rolling in his grave. And he's not even dead!

After brushing off the spiders, the Beavers found themselves in a hall. "Hey, there's the room with the idols!" Blue called. Surely enough, at the end of the hall was a treasure room. He took a step, and his face was nearly shot by an arrow. Maka smacked him on the back of the head. "Pressure plates," Yakko said, looking at where Blue had stepped. "Watch where you step," Pit suggested. The team started moving, being careful to avoid the pressure plates. Suddenly, the Ducks ran into the hall, setting off numerous traps behind them. The Beavers tried to stop them, but the Ducks ran past them, setting off two walls of spikes, nearly impaling the Beavers. Timmy grabbed a red idol and darted off, accidentally setting off a trap door that sent his team falling into a pit.

The Beavers made it to the other side, but the pit was still open. "So, any suggestions?" Maka asked. "Chris gave us whips!" Yakko realized. "We can use them as ropes to swing across!" "Or we could use Pidgeot," Blue suggested. "No," Natsumi told him. "We have to use the whips because the author forgot that he put those in the story and he can't think of a reason why we haven't used them." "You know, the author likes to bash himself a lot," Pit remarked. "Less fourth wall breaking, more pit crossing! MOVE IT!" Maka commanded. Pit lashed his whip on a vine above the pit, and it wrapped around. "Well," Pit said. "Let's hope physics is taking a break today!" He jumped, and sure enough, swung across, grabbed the green idol, and swung back. "Nice one, Pit!" Natsumi congratulated. Then the temple started to shake, and the room where the idols were kept started to crumble. "RUN!" Blue yelled. He sent out Arcanine, and the Beavers hopped on. Arcanine leaped all the way across the hall, but behind him, a boulder rolled through a hole in the ceiling. The fire dog Pokemon dashed away, being trailed by the boulder until it leapt out of the temple.

Timmy, however, had crossed the Jungle and had made it past the river. "YES!" He exclaimed. "We won!" "Not quite," Chris stopped him. "You still need your team." "What!?" Timmy yelled. He looked around, just now realizing that his team was missing. "Where'd they go?" Just then, Arcanine jumped across the river and right in front of the Drama Port. "And the Beavers win!" Chris announced. However, bubbles appeared in the middle of the river, and Sonic appeared, flapping his arms, and was followed by Rose, who held him up, Axl, Mabel, and Peach. "There you are!" Chris said. "Where were you?" "In the sewers," Rose answered. "No thanks to you, Timmy." Timmy laughed nervously. "Temples have sewers?" Chris asked. "Anyway, Ducks, see you at elimination."

Back on the Drama Port, Maka pulled Blue aside. "Listen," She said. "I'm in an alliance with Timmy and Axl, and Timmy's probably getting booted tonight, so I could really use you." "You know what?" Blue said. "I'm in."

 **CONFESSIONAL  
Blue: **Now that I've used my Immunity Idol, I need all the safety I can get. Maka's probably one of the best allies to have in this game.  
 **Maka:** Much more useful than Timmy.

At the elimination ceremony, Chris held a platter of marshmallows and said, "So, Timmy. You left your team behind and sent them into an ancient poop pipe. Not one of your best moments. You've all cast your votes, and the marshmallows go to…" Everyone glared at Timmy. "Sonic, Peach, Axl, and Mabel. The last marshmallow goes to…" "Alright, just give her the marshmallow, I know I'm gone," Timmy said. "Fine. Enjoy, Rose," Chris reluctantly agreed. "Timmy, there's a Shameful Pod that has your name on it." Timmy walked over to the Pod of Shame. "Guys, I'm sorry, I just got excited-" Timmy started to explain, but Chef shoved him into the Pod of Shame and sent him home. "And we've reached just 10 contestants!" Chris announced to the camera. "Who will we eliminate next? Where will we go? Can the author do a better job at writing this story?" With that, Chris got electrocuted for making such a rude statement. "YEE-OUCH!" He yelped. He continued weakly, "Find out next time, on Total… Dram…a… Uni…" And he passed out. Chef stepped in with, "UNIVERSE!"


	10. Connect Fortress

**Total Drama Universe Episode 9: Connect Fortress**

The episode opens with Chef in the cockpit of the Drama Port. "Last time on Total Drama Universe," Chef opened. "The 11 maggots had to find idols in a temple. The temple had booby traps. The Beavers won, and the Ducks sent home that buck-toothed kid. Then, Chris said something stupid and got electrocuted. What, were you expecting something dramatic? I ain't Shakespeare. Now sit your butts down, and watch this episode of Total Drama Universe."

(intro plays)

Axl slipped out of his team's room while they were sleeping, and walked over to the end of the hall, where Maka and Blue were waiting.

 **CONFESSIONAL  
Axl: **So, I'm still apart of Maka's alliance. It looks like ever since Maka switched teams, everyone's forgotten about her. But now, we're stronger than ever, because we have people on both teams!

"Okay," Maka started. "Our biggest threats are Sonic, Rose, and Mabel. Axl, you're going to be vital in beating them, since you're on their team." "I don't know," Axl said. "It didn't really work out for Mabel. I'm surprised she's even still here." "I have an idea," Blue said. "Peach, Pit, Yakko, and Natsumi are still allianceless. We could convince at least 2 of them to join us, and we'd have the majority of the remaining cast left." "Excellent," Maka commended him. "Axl, work on Peach. Blue, you and I will work Pit, Natsumi, and Yakko." "ATTENTION MAGGOTS!" Chef's voice boomed on the speakers. "REPORT TO THE LOADING DECK IMMEDIATELY!"

On the loading deck, Chef was dressed in a green tank top, camo pants, combat boots, a hat, and sunglasses. "Now, maggots!" He told the contestants. "Are you ready for WAR!?" "War?" Peach yelped. "But I can't go to war, I'm a princess!" "And that just set women back about 100 years," Yakko whispered to Pit. "There goes Tumblr's hard work." "DID I TELL YOU TO SPEAK!?" Chef demanded, getting his face in a frightened Peach's. "N-no, sir," Peach stuttered. "Now," Chef continued. "Today's challenge will be run by me, because Chris demonstrated what happens when you insult the author. Right now, he's in the infirmary getting some shut-eye."

The scene cuts to the infirmary, where Chris is in bed, covered in burn marks. "But mommy… the mean lawyer person took my Gemmies…" He mumbles.

"Now, step in line, and evacuate the vessel, NOW!" Chef commanded, and the contestants stumbled over each other trying to leave. They emptied out into what appeared to be a large battle field. "Welcome to the world of Team Fortress," Chef explained. "Here, there is only one thing: endless war. The war between the 2 sides, Red and Blue, rages on endlessly." "That sounded redundant," Yakko pointed out. "You said 'endless war' basically twice." Chef glared at the toon. "Did you learn nothing from Princess? YOU DO NOT TALK UNLESS SPOKEN TO!" He yelled. "Okay, Chef," Yakko surrendered, raising his hands. "YOU SHALL ADRESS ME AS SIR!" Chef demended. Yakko opened his mouth, but Natsumi clamped it shut. "Now," Chef continued. "You maggots will play the parts as the Red and Blue teams, Ducks as Reds, Beavers as Blues. However, we have replaced all weapons with paintball guns, because apparently, we'd get sued if any of you dies."

 **CONFESSIONAL  
Sonic: **Paintball? I've handled worse. This will be easy.  
 **Peach:** I don't want to hurt anyone. Why is Chef making us do this?

"Rules," Chef explained. "We will be playing a game of Capture the Flag. Teams must start out in their base, and you must either stay and protect your flag, or go to capture the other team's flag. If you get shot, you're out. The team that can get the other team's flag over to their base, or can eliminate all members of the opposing team wins immunity. The losing team WILL send someone home. Got it? Good. To your bases, soldiers!"

Over at the Red base, the Ducks were checking out their weaponry. "These are some high-caliber paintball guns!" Axl said. "And I can play me some paintball." "Well, looks like we're lucky," Rose said. "As long as you don't screw up, we're golden!" Mabel added. "Alright, so let's do it this way," Axl explained. "Mabel and Peach will stay and guard the flag, while Sonic, Rose, and I will go capture their's." "Sounds like a plan to me," Sonic accepted. "Peach, you okay?" Peach was curled up in a fetal position in a corner. "I don't want to shoot anyone!" Peach said. "They could get hurt!" "Peach, remember when you nailed Blue with a dodgeball?" Rose reminded her. "I was excited from the game," Peach explained. "My emotions took over." "Well, let your emotions take over again," Axl told her. "You can do this."

Meanwhile, Maka was taking control of the Beavers. "Alright," She started. "We'll send out one person at a time to capture their flag. If they get shot, we'll send out another. That way, we'll have a secure guard, and a quick offense." "I'm not sure," Pit butted in. "That's just one person going for the flag. The other team probably has more defenses, so we'd just get picked off one by one." "I don't know, maybe this plan will work," Blue defended his ally. Natsumi, Yakko, and Pit raised eyebrows at him. "I'm just saying," He said nervously.

 **CONFESSIONAL  
Natsumi: **Blue's been kind of buddy-buddy with Maka lately. Maybe they have a secret alliance?

"Ready," Chef said over the speakers. "Set…" A loud horn sounded, signaling the start of the war. Sonic, Axl, and Rose ran from their base, while Pit darted from his. Pit hid behind an old, broken-down bus and scoped out the terrain. He saw the 3 Ducks running in his direction, and jumped out and fired. However, it was a mistake, as he was covered in red paint about 10 seconds later. "Hey, this is my only tunic!" He complained. "Angel Boy is out!" Chef announced. "Go, Yakko!" Maka said, shoving him out of the base. Yakko quickly hid behind a cactus, a car, and a pole (which was strange, as he hid behind it perfectly, despite Yakko being thicker) and was able to get a shot on Rose, leaving a dark blue splatter on her shirt. "Blondie Brit is out!" Chef announced.

Axl and Sonic were able to make it outside the Beaver's base. "Alright, I need you to cause a distraction," Axl told Sonic. "I'll run in and grab the flag. Got it?" "Alright," Sonic agreed. "Here goes nothing." He dashed in, running around at high speeds, being careful to dodge any paint fired at him. Axl snuck around, and was able to grab the flag. He ran out, but he caught Maka glaring at him, mouthing the words 'Let us win.' Axl nodded, and ran back inside.

Back with Yakko, he was right outside the Duck's base. Mabel was trying to console Peach. "It's alright," Mabel told her. "You probably won't even have to shoot any-" She was cut off by a blue paintball hitting her side. "Brace face is out!" Chef announced. Peach's eyes lit up with fire. "RRAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" She screeched as she opened fire on Yakko. "Looney Tune is out!"

 **CONFESSIONAL  
Peach: **I think I have a problem.

Back in the Beaver's base, Axl just started running around like Sonic (not as fast of course). "What are you doing!?" Sonic cried, and as he was distracted, got shot by Natsumi. "Speedy Spikes is out!" "Thanks for that," Sonic told Axl sarcastically as he walked out. "Thank you, Axl," Maka told him. "Wait, what?" Natsumi asked, before taking a red paintball to the head, knocking her out. "Pinky is out!" "This doesn't feel right," Axl said. "I feel dirty. I may be awesome, but I don't cheat." "You did the right thing for the alliance," Blue comforted him. "Where do your loyalties lie?" Maka asked him. "With us, or with them?"

 **CONFESSIONAL:  
Axl: **I don't know.

"Oh, and I'm sorry about this," Maka added, as she shot Axl in the gut. "Jock Strap is out!" "Go get Peach," Maka told Blue. Blue nodded and headed out.

Peach was standing in front of her flag, standing guard. She saw Blue walk through the entrance. "So, you've come back for round 2?" She asked. "Um," Blue said, unsure of what to say. "Take this." He shot her in the leg with a blue paintball. "Princess is out! Beavers win!" Chef announced. "Ducks, one of your sorry butts is taking a ride home."

Back on the Drama Port, the Ducks were eating what was called meatloaf, but was probably NOT meatloaf. "I think we should vote for Peach," Rose suggested. "She had Blue right there, and he shot her." "Well, at least Peach isn't a traitor," Sonic said, glaring at Axl. "And at least she doesn't throw challenges." "What?" Mabel asked in disbelief. "Axl could have run off with the flag, but then he just ran around like an idiot. You said you're great at paintball, so you obviously weren't just being an idiot!" Sonic said, pointing at Axl. "You're out of here, traitor." Axl gulped.

In the elimination room, Chris walked in, fully healed. "Hello again, contestants," He greeted. "Miss me?" "I never thought I'd say this, but yes," Rose told him. "Well, Chef filled me in on today's events," Chris replied. "And it's not looking very good for Axl. Well, time to vote."

 **CONFESSIONAL  
Rose: **I still think I have to vote for Peach. She showed a lot of game, but ultimately, she screwed up.  
 **Mabel:** Really, Axl? You saw what Maka did to me! You can't double cross your team!  
 **Sonic:** You know exactly who I'm voting for.

"The votes have been tallied," Chris continued. "The marshmallows go to… Sonic. Rose. Mabel. Peach and Axl. Either of you could go home. Peach for screwing up when her opponent was right in front of her, or Axl for throwing the challenge. The last marshmallow goes to…" Peach and Axl looked on anxiously. "Peach." Peach sighed in relief, and Axl hung his head in shame. "Axl, time to go," Chris told him. "Can I just say," He stated, getting up. "Sonic, if we cross paths again, I hope you can accept my apology." Sonic just glared at him, before relaxing and saying, "Maybe someday, but not today." With that, Axl got in the Pod of Shame and took off. "Wow," Chris exclaimed. "That was cold. What do we have in store for our cast next episode? Will Peach get over her bipolar disorder?" "What?" "Nothing. Tune in next time for another thrilling episode of Total. Drama. UNIVERSE!"

 **Apologies for the lateness. My Internet was down all weekend.**


	11. McLean Family Reunion

**Total Drama Universe Episode 10: Mclean Family Reunion**

The episode opens with Chris and Chef in the cockpit of the Drama Port. "Last time on Total Drama Universe," Chris opens. "I was out of commission due to a few choice words, so Chef here had to take over. The contestants were put through a paintball war of death, where the teams picked each other off one by one. In the end, Blue scored victory for the Beavers yet again, and it was the end of the line for Axl as he threw the challenge. It's time to fly again, and I'm back in gear! SO witness today's challenge of gore carnage-" He was interrupted by his cell phone ringing. "Hello?... Oh, hey!... Oh, uh… yeah… I'll be there!" He said nervously. "Alright, slight change of plans. It's time to meet up with some old faces. So, let's see what happens today, on Total. Drama. Universe!"

(intro plays)

In the storage area, Maka and Blue were meeting up. "So, we've lost our contact on the Duck's side," Maka told him. "We have to merge the teams eventually," Blue said. "Then we can ally with at least 2 of them and we'll have the majority of the vote. Pick off everyone else, then beat the others out and we'll be in the Final 2." "Alright, let's hope you're not wrong," Maka said, shaking his hand. They didn't notice Natsumi hiding behind a stack of boxes.

 **CONFESSIONAL  
Natsumi: **I knew it! Maka and Blue are in an alliance! And so was Axl! I just hope that I can join an alliance to combat her.

"Attention passengers!" Chris's voice came on the radio. "We'll be making a slight detour, so hold on to something. "Wait," Pit asked. "Why-" He was interrupted by the Drama Port tilting on its side, sending everyone crashing to the wall. "AAAAHHHH! WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Mabel screamed. "It's the Egg Carrier all over again!" Sonic noticed. Suddenly, the Drama Port jerked right back, sending everyone to the floor. "Attention passengers," Chris announced. "We apologize for our harsh landing. Actually, no we don't. Please report to the loading deck for your next challenge."

On the loading deck, Chris met the contestants. "Hello, all," He greeted. "We were going to go to the Hunger Games universe and have you all duke it out, but something got in the way. So, if you could all step outside?" The contestants all stepped out, and found themselves in front of a huge mansion. "Woah, our challenge is here?" Mabel asked. "Nope," Chris replied. "This is my home. We had to park here, because where we're going, there's no room for the Drama Port. Everyone in the limo!" On cue, the Lame-o-sine from Total Drama Action pulled up, driven by Chef, and the contestants piled in.

"So where are we going?" Pit asked, more than a little cramped. "And how much longer do we have to be packed in like sardines in a can?" Rose added. "Hold on, detectives," Chris told them. "We're almost there." "Good," Yakko said. "Sonic's spines are poking my side." "Sorry about that, bro," Sonic apologized. "We're here!" Chef called. He got out and opened the door, showing that they were parked in front of a house in a neighborhood. "A house?" Blue asked. "We go from a battlefield to freaking suburbia?" "Well, this challenge should be nice and calm," Peach sighed.

 **CONFESSIONAL  
Peach: **Ever since my outburst in the battlefield challenge, I've been trying to control my emotions better. It turns out anger isn't my only powerful emotion.

In a flashback, Peach was eating her breakfast when Pit accidentally bumped into her. "Oh, sorry," He apologized. "My bad." However, Peach had recoiled forward during the bump, and got an oatmeal stain on her dress. "My… my dress…" She teared up, and she started bawling, literal waterfalls spewing from her eyes, drenching Pit in tears. Sonic walked by and slipped on the puddle, accidentally throwing his oatmeal on to his face.

"Welcome to your next, ah, challenge," Chris said. "The call I got while recapping the show was from my sister, Jen, and she had just organized a McLean family reunion!" "Oh no, more McLeans?" Maka said with wide eyes. "This is going to be rough." "Anywho, for your challenge, you have to survive my family longer than anybody else. Last one to leave the house wins it for their team." "Just hanging out with a family?" Sonic asked. "Piece of cake." "Oh, this isn't going to be a piece of cake," Chris said, leaning in with a serious look. "My family is one of the most ruthless, overbearing, annoying, insane, and awful people you will EVER MEET."

 **CONFESSIONAL  
Sonic: **That's coming from CHRIS. I'm scared. Wait, did I say that out loud?

Chris led the 9 competitors to the door. "This is it, people," Chris said, looking a little nervous. Cautiously, he knocked on the door, and before he could knock a second time, a short, frizzy-haired woman in a pink shirt and red apron flung the door open. "CHRISSY-POO!" She squealed, pulling Chris into a hug. "YOU MADE IT!" "Hi… Mom…" Chris said, trying not to choke. "Hey everyone! Chrissy-poo made it!" Chris's mom yelled into the house. A younger, blonde woman with way too much makeup ran up to the doorway. "Chris! You're looking as not-as-good-as-me as ever," She said, mocking him. "Thanks, Jen," He said sarcastically. "So, these are the contestants for the latest season of Total Drama: Sonic, Rose, Peach, Mabel, Blue, Maka, Natsumi, Pit, and Yakko." "Uh, hi," Pit said awkwardly. "Oh, aren't you the most adorable thing?" Chris's mom said, pinching Pit's cheek. "Wait, is tha' me sun there, bi?" Called a Newfoundland-ish voice. Suddenly, a large, burly man wearing a black sweater stepped near the doorway. "Yes it is, Dirk honey!" "Chrees! Yer home, bi!" Dirk said, pulling Chris into a bone-crushing hug. "Hi dad," Chris said in a very painful voice. "Oh, come in, all of you! The party's just getting started!" Chris's mom (Okay, her name is Deborah) called.

Once inside, Chris saw one face he didn't actually hate. "Jerd! You're here!" He exclaimed. "Chris, bi, it's been a long time!" Jerd said, hugging his cousin. "Ah, these must be the new meat, bi!" "Yep," Chris told him. "These are the Final 9 for Total Drama Universe." "Ya know, I' seems jus' yesterday we were torturin' those teens in me homeland, bi," Jerd reminisced. "Yeah, good times," Chris agreed.

 **CONFESSIONAL  
Pit: **You know, Chris and Jerd look so much alike that it's kinda creepy. He's like Chris's twin. Except he's shorter, bearded, and somehow a Newfoundlander.

"Um, I just remembered, I think I left the oven on. In the Drama Port. Yes," Pit excused himself, and then made a beeline for the Lame-o-sine. "Well, there goes Pit," Chris said. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, and Jen ran to get it. "EEEEEEE! Derek!" She yelled. In the doorway was a large man with more piercings than Duncan, a spiky red Mohawk, and biker gear. "Sup, babe," Derek said. "So, mom, dad, Chris… Total Drama people," Jen said. "This is my new boyfriend Derek." "Uh, I have to go… uh… use the bathroom that's in the limosine for some reason," Mabel said quickly. "Same here," Natsumi added, and they both ran to join Pit in the Lame-o-sine. "Three down," Chris said.

About an hour passed, and a montage showed of things that happened since then, such as Deborah force-feeding Blue an entire cake and causing him to barf and run for the limo; Dirk walking out of the bathroom, then Sonic walking in, but he dashed right out after catching sight of the aftermath; and Derek eating a chicken leg right off of Maka's plate, causing her to leave in disgust.

Only Yakko, Rose, and Peach remained. Chris pulled them aside and whispered, "How are you people still here?" "Well, I have a lot of experience with strange family members," Rose said. "I annoy people for a living," Yakko told him. "I'm just a very tolerant person," Peach said. "Alright, new challenge," Chris said. "My family hails from Newfoundland. We McLeans have a special recipe that I'm sure you'll love: Kalamari Clam Casserole. My mother just put some in the oven, so you will each have to eat a bowl. Last person to blow chunks wins for their team." "Dinner's ready!" Deborah called. She made a bowl of what looked like mush with tentacles and pieces of shell mixed in. "Well, here goes," Rose said, wincing. "It doesn't look too bad," Peach said, taking a big spoonful, which came right up as soon as it went down. Rose and Yakko remained. "Over the teeth, through the gums, look out stomach, you're going to have to get pumped," Yakko said, closing his eyes and plugging his nose as he took a spoonful. "Hey, not bad," He said, opening his eyes as he began to lap it up. Simply looking at him made Rose hurl. "And Yakko wins immunity for the Mighty Beavers!" Chris announced. "Or at least he would, if this wasn't a reward challenge." "Wait, what?" Yakko said. "What's my reward?" "For one, you get to leave." "Good enough for me." "Sorry, mom," Chris told his mother. "But we have to go now." "Well, goodbye sweetie," Deborah said, weeping. "I guess you'll just leave without writing to your mother like you did when you were 18. Just go." However, Chris, Chef, Yakko, Peach, and Rose were already gone.

Back on the Drama Port, the Beavers were standing in front of Chris in the elimination room. "Thanks to Yakko, you 5 get a sweet reward," Chris said. He held up a box, which he opened to reveal a piece of paper. "The secret recipe of McLean Kalamari Clam Casserole!" Yakko immediately snatched it up. "Wakko's going to love this!" He said. "Well, that's all the time we have today," Chris continued, turning to the camera. "Who's going home? Where will we go? How did I come from that freakshow of a family? I don't know the last answer, but tune in next time for another amazing episode of Total. Drama. UNIVERSE!"


	12. Boxing Day

**Total Drama Universe Episode 11: Boxing Day**

The episode opens with Chris and Chef in the cockpit of the Drama Port. "Last time on Total Drama Universe," Chris started. "After taking a slight detour, we ended up at a McLean family reunion, where my annoying family greeted us with open arms. The contestants dropped like flies, but after a disgusting eating challenge, Yakko won it for the Beavers. However, it turned out to be a reward challenge, so the Final 9 remained the Final 9. But today, somebody WILL go home. Who's it gonna be? And who can stand up to their challenge? Find out right now, on Total. Drama. UNIVERSE!"

(intro plays)

Maka and Blue were meeting up in their usual cargo hold spot. "So, what now?" Blue asked. "What we do now is try to recruit everyone else," Maka answered. "Chris has to merge the teams eventually. Now, Mabel's on Sonic's side, so I was thinking we could get Pit, Yakko or Peach." "Why not Natsumi?" Blue asked. "She seems a little suspicious of us," Maka said. "She's ripe for today's elimination. If we lose, that is. I'm not going to throw a challenge. I'm not Axl." However, Natsumi was listening in. She gasped, a little too loudly, and Maka and Blue heard her, and saw her peeking behind a stack of crates. "Oh, hi," Natsumi said nervously. "You guys are in the cargo hold too? What a coincidence!" "Well, it just might be a coincidence when you fly off in the Pod of Shame tonight," Maka said, walking off.

 **CONFESSIONAL  
Natsumi: **Oh crap! She's gunning for me now! I heard her say something about an alliance with Sonic. Maybe I should look into it.

"Attention," Chris said on the speakers. "Report to the loading deck for your next challenge!"

On the loading deck, the contestants met Chris, who was wearing a referee's uniform. "Now," He started. "Are you ready to RUUUUUUMBLEEEEEE!?" "Isn't it the announcer who says that?" Sonic asked. "Shut up," Chris shot back. "Now, please disembark."

Outside the Drama Port, they came to a large building marked "WVBA." "Welcome to the World Video Boxing Association," Chris explained. "This has been credited as the strangest boxing association in the world, as they completely disregard weight classes and turn their head to cheating. So, it's obviously my favorite thing to watch, besides you guys getting pummeled. And today, we get to mix those two things." "Gee," Pit said sarcastically. "Sounds like today's gonna be a blast."

 **CONFESSIONAL  
Pit: **A million hearts will make it all worth it. I hope.

Inside, there was an empty stadium, and two wheels. "Here's how today's challenge will work," He explained. "I will spin these two wheels, one to determine who will step into the ring, and one to determine who you'll be fighting. If you beat your opponent, you will get a point for your team. If you lose, you get nothing. The team with the most points wins." "Um," Mabel interjected, raising her hand. "Isn't this the same challenge as the last team challenge from Season 5?" "Yep," Chris said, not batting an eye. "So, what happens if everyone gets a point?" Natsumi asked. "Then we go to a tie breaker," Chris said. "Can we get a move-on?" He spun the first wheel, which landed on Yakko's face. "Yakko, you're up," Chris said. He spun the second wheel, which landed on a German man with light brown hair, a moustache, and a deep scowl. "You'll be fighting Von Kaiser!" Chris announced.

Von Kaiser walked out and jumped into the ring, and when he saw his opponent, said, "Ha! Sie verlieren, kleine Karikatur!" "What he said," Chris shrugged, handing Yakko a pair of boxing gloves. "FIGHT!" Chris yelled. Von Kaiser swung at Yakko, which he narrowly dodged, then started repeatedly jabbing him in the face. "Wo bist du?" Von Kaiser said, but then he cowered, peeked behind a glove and stuttered, "Mommy?" Yakko slammed him in the face so hard, he fell to the floor immediately. "1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7! 8! 9! 10!" Chris counted. "Knockout! Yakko gains a point for the Beavers!" The Beavers cheered for their teammate.

"Next up," Chris said, spinning the wheel. "Mabel!" He spun the second wheel, which landed on a bald man with a black moustache and an insane look in his eyes. "You'll be going up against Bald Bull!" Bald Bull ran out onto the mat, and yelled, "Ben lezzetli muz gibi!" Mabel warily stepped into the ring. "Merhava tuvalet kagidi? Sen benim eser var! HAHAHA!" Bald Bull mocked. "FIGHT!" Chris yelled. Bald Bull spun his hands around, and then jabbed Mabel in the face. Mabel recoiled, but stood her ground. Bald Bull stepped back, blew air from his nostrils, then ran up and uppercut Mabel right in the chin. The other contestants winced.

 **CONFESSIONAL  
Mabel: **Now I see why they call him "Bull."

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10!" Chris counted. "Knockout! The Ducks still have no points!"

He spun the two wheels, landing on Sonic and a Japanese man. "Sonic, you'll be fighting Piston Honda!" Piston Honda jumped into the ring, rapidly jabbed the air, then wiggled his eyebrow. "Kon'nichiwa harinezumi! Watashi wa sentan no togatta mono ga suki!" He greeted. Sonic just looked at him. "Um," He said. "Ditto." "FIGHT!" Piston Honda bowed, and Sonic, being the respectful person he was, bowed back. Honda straightened up, then hooked Sonic in the side of the head. Sonic jabbed him in the gut, then the face. "Wa ̄ , watashi wa sakanadesu..." Honda stammered. Sonic punched him square in the nose, then overhead slammed him, knocking him down. "1, 2…" Chris counted, but then Honda got up. He stepped back, shuffled around, and jumped back in, but Sonic jabbed him in the gut, sending Honda wobbling back, and then onto the mat. Chris counted to 10 and yelled, "Knockout! Sonic gets a point for the Angry Ducks!"

Spinning the wheel again, Chris landed on Maka and a neanderthal. "Maka VS King Hippo!" He announced. King Hippo walked up to the mat, and grunted in Maka's face. "FIGHT!" King Hippo put his gloves in front of his bandaged belly-button, which Maka took note of. Hippo raised his hand to bring down onto Maka, but Maka socked him in his open mouth, making his trunks drop to his ankles. He went to pull them up, but Maka rapidly started punching his stomach, making him stumble back and trip over the ropes. "KNOCKOUT!" Chris announced. "2 points for the Beavers!" Maka went to join her team as Chris spun the wheels.

"Peach Vs. Great Tiger!" He called out. An orange cloud appeared on the mat, and an Indian man in a turban and tiger-striped pants appeared from it. "Maiṁ dhāriyōṁ kē sātha ēka billī kara rahā hūm̐. Kēlā," He said, floating. "Come on, you can do it!" Rose cheered for her teammate.

 **CONFESSIONAL  
Peach: **It's not me I'm worried will get hurt.

Peach stepped into the ring, and Chris yelled "FIGHT!" Great Tiger disappeared, then reappeared beside Peach, throwing a hook. "THAT'S IT!" Peach yelled, her eyes turning to fire again. She repeatedly punched Great Tiger in the face, eventually breaking the jewel in his turban. He started teleporting around the mat, then fell over and disappeared. "Um, Knockout!" Chris announced, confused. "Peach brings the game to a tie!"

He spun the wheels a sixth time, landing on Blue and a white-haired man. "Blue Vs. Super Macho Man!" He announced. "Hello, ladies," Super Macho Man said, flexing his muscles. "You ready for the gun show?" "Not really," Natsumi said, but Super Macho Man kept flexing anyway. "I don't have to fight," Blue said, taking out a Pokeball. "Charizard, go!" The Pokeball opened, and a large orange dragon popped out. "Aw, come on, that can't be fair!" Rose complained. "Eh," Chris said, shrugging. "Never said he couldn't." Super Macho Man got in the ring with Charizard. "A giant lizard?" He scoffed. "It's gonna take more than that to beat the Macho-" He was cut off by Charizard slamming his glove into Super Macho Man's cheek, sending him to the mat. "Knockout!" Chris announced. "3-2!"

Spinning the wheel, he landed on Pit and a Spaniard. "Pit Vs. Don Flamenco!" Don stepped into the ring, sniffing a rose and spraying himself with perfume. "Hola, Angel," He greeted. "Yo no estoy tan Hermosa, estoy?" "FIGHT!" Chris announced. Don started making beckoning motions with his gloves, and when Pit punched him, Don blocked it and countered. Pit stumbled back, but regained his footing. Pit and Don traded blows, until Don stepped back, said "Uno, Dos, Tres!" And swung three hooks. Pit dodged them all, then started repeatedly jabbing Don in the face. On the last jab, Don's bangs flew off, revealing a receding hairline. Everyone started laughing at his secret, causing him to go into a rage. He slammed Pit square in the nose, sending him right to the mat. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, ,9, 10! KNOCKOUT!" Chris announced. "Score stays the same!"

 **CONFESSIONAL  
Pit: **(Dazed)Dah, the hamburger hit me right on the swivel chair, chocolate marshmallow… (falls over) Heheh, floor.

The wheel spun, and Rose was paired up with a Russian man. "Rose Vs. Soda Popinski!" Chris called. Soda stepped out, drinking from a green bottle. "HAHA! U menya yest' problemy s alkogolem!" He taunted, crushing the bottle on his head. "FIGHT!" Soda Popinski reared back to swing at Rose, but she jabbed him in the face before he could swing. "RRRRRRRAAAAAAAHHHHH!" He roared, uppercutting multiple times. Rose stepped to the side while he rage punched, then jabbed him in the face again. He took out a bottle and said, "YA sobirayus' zanimat'sya svoyey zavisimost'yu seychas!" And drank from it, restoring his energy. He tried to swing, but Rose picked up the bottle and started beating Soda Popinski with it. "YA sdayus' , pozhaluysta, prekratite!" He yelped, and Chris stepped in between the two. "Popinski surrenders! Rose brings it to a tie!" He announced. "Now, Natsumi. You're the last one left. The only opponent that no one has fought is Glass Joe, and unfortunately, he's in the hospital due to multiple concussions. So, you'll fight a member of the Ducks to break the tie!" Chris spun the wheel, and the Duck that would fight Natsumi was… "Peach!" Chris announced. Natsumi gulped.

 **CONFESSIONAL  
Natsumi: **I'm terrified! You saw what happened to Great Tiger! She decked him out of existence!

Peach and Natsumi hopped into the ring, ready to fight. "FIGHT!" Chris announced. "Please, I don't want to hurt you!" Peach pleaded. "Just hit me, and I'll go down!" Natsumi shrugged, then proceeded to punch Peach in the head, but she missed, knocking her crown off. Peach's eye twitched. "Must… not.. lose control…" She stuttered. "Must… not… THAT WAS A ROYAL HEIRLOOM, YOU (BEEP)!" She released her rage, and proceeded to pummel Natsumi into a pulp. "KNOCKOUT! KNOCKOUT!" Chris cried, trying to pull Peach off of Natsumi. "Peach wins immunity for the Angry Ducks!" Sonic, Rose, and Mabel cheered for their friend, but Peach snapped back to normal, and started shaking.

Back on the Drama Port, Natsumi was eating dinner, which was on the border between paste and soup. "It's okay," Yakko told her. "Peach went on a rampage. Would've happened to anyone." "Well, you WERE spying on me," Maka said. "That's a pretty good reason for her to go home." "WHAT!?" Natsumi yelled. "Don't listen to her! She's evil!" "Oh, really?" Maka asked her. "Have I DONE anything evil?" "Well," Natsumi stammered. "No." "First you spy on me, now you're trying to call me evil?" Maka asked, feigning sadness. "I thought you were better than that."

In the elimination room, Chris stood in front of the Beavers. "Wow," Chris said. "Not a good day for a few of you. Pit, getting pummeled by a balding man. Maka, getting attacked by Natsumi. Natsumi, getting pummeled by Peach. However, only one of you is going home. Time to vote."

 **CONFESSIONAL  
Natsumi: **Please don't let me go home!  
 **Maka:** So long, Pinky.  
 **Pit:** (Still dazed) I vote for… Abraham Lincoln! (Falls over)

"Your votes have been tallied," Chris continued. "The marshmallows go to… Yakko. Blue. Pit." He threw marshmallows, the last one hitting Pit in the face, sending him to the ground again. "Maka and Natsumi. One of you is going home tonight. The last marshmallow goes to…" Maka grinned devilishly at Natsumi, but was interrupted by a voice yelling, "STOP!" Peach marched into the room, with Sonic, Rose and Mabel running in after her. "I can't let anyone else get injured because of my anger!" She cried. "I volunteer for elimination!" "WHAT!?" Everyone else yelled. "Wow, did not see that coming," Chris said, smiling. "Sure, why not? Maka, Natsumi, you both get to move on to next week." Peach practically danced over to the Pod of Shame, and closed the door, with Chris sending her rocketing off. "And there she goes!" Chris said, turning to the camera. "Eight remain, and we're halfway done! What's next in store for our victims? Will Natsumi be able to beat Maka? Find out next time, on Total. Drama. UNIVERSE!"


	13. Aftermath Part II

**Total Drama Universe Episode 12: The TDU Aftermath, Part II**

The Total Drama Universe Aftermath logo appeared, and scenes from the previous episodes started playing.

 **Merida:** If we work t'gether, we could make the final 6.  
 **Timmy:** Heheh. You said butt.  
 **Axl:** I feel dirty. I may be awesome, but I don't cheat.  
 **Peach:** I can't let anyone else get injured because of my anger! I volunteer for elimination!

(intro plays)

The audience applauded as Zoey walked onstage. "Hello everyone!" She greeted. "Welcome back to the Total Drama Universe Aftermath! I'm Zoey!" "And I'm Blaineley Stacy Andrews O'Halloran," Blaineley said, walking onstage. "Huh? What are you doing here?" Zoey asked. "Well," Blaineley explained. "After you and Mike hit Splitsville, they decided it would be best to get me as your beautiful co-host. But, enough about me. For now. Let's welcome our Peanut Gallery of losers!" "Alright!" Zoey agreed. "From Total Drama Island, please welcome Harold and Lindsay!"

Harold tried to jump up onto his seat, but hit the side of the Peanut Gallery stands. Lindsay walked out and stood right in between Blaineley and Zoey. "Um, Lindsay, you have to sit in the Peanut Gallery," Zoey told her. "Oops!" Lindsay realized. "That's right." She went to go sit near Harold. "And from Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, it's Mike and Dawn!" Blaineley announced.

Zoey gasped as Mike walked onstage, and with an awkward look on his face, took a seat. Dawn seemed to just kind of… appear. "Yeah, don't think we're done with your petty feud just yet," Blaineley told her co-host. "We'll get to you two later. In the meantime, from Total Drama Pahkitew Island, it's Rodney and Ella!"

Ella was carried onstage by a flock of songbirds, while Rodney followed her, hearts in his eyes. "And," Blaineley finished. "From Total Drama Universe, this season's first four losers, Jessie, Numbuh 5, Kirito, and Luke!" They all walked onstage and took their seats. "So, what do you guys think of this season so far?" Zoey asked. "Isn't it obvious?" Harold said. "Sonic's obviously going to win. He has mad skills. I can respect that." "I think Mabel has a good shot," Ella said. "I would say Peach or Merida, but they're gone now."

"Which brings us to our Aftermath guests!" Blaineley announced. "She's an archery master and a princess, and was blindsided by Blue, it's Merida!" Merida walked out onstage, and was met with cheers. "So, Merida, how does it feel to be eliminated by a single vote?" Zoey asked. "Feels bad," Merida replied. "Tha' lil' bastar' would've gone home had he no' had tha' immuni'y idol." "So, did you like anyone on the show?" Blaineley asked. "In tha' sense? No, no' really," Merida replied. "How about a little game of Tru-" Blaineley suggested, but Zoey butted in with, "That's Gonna Leave a Mark!" "Fine," Blaineley surrendered, and the TV dropped from the ceiling.

In the first scene, Chris was watching the contestants pelt Axl with dodgeballs. He started laughing, until he got hit with one that burst and covered him in spiders.

In the second scene, the Ducks were falling after Timmy had set off the trap door. Sonic hit the ground first, then Rose on top of him, then Axl on top of her, then Mabel on top of him, then Peach on top of her.

In the third scene, Sonic was running through the field to get to the Beaver's base, and accidentally ran into a wall.

In the fourth scene, Blue was sitting on a couch, and without looking, Dirk sat on top of him.

In the fifth scene, King Hippo was stumbling back, and he fell over the ropes, and right onto Pit.

The TV clicked off, and Mike was laughing hysterically. Zoey glared at him, and he sunk into his seat. "Now," Blaineley continued. "Let's go to your call from home!" The TV clicked on, and Queen Elanor's face appeared onscreen. "Merida!" She yelled. "Where have you been!?" "I was in this compe'ition to win a lo' of money." "Oh," Elanor relaxed. "Well, come home as soon as you can. Bye, swee'hear'." "Bye, mum," Merida said, and the TV rose up into the ceiling.

"Now," Blaineley continued. "He's an average kid who no one understands, and was voted off after sending his team down into a pit of poop, here's Timmy!" Timmy walked onstage, followed by Cosmo and Wanda. "So, Timmy," Zoey asked. "Are you sad that you're out of the competition?" "Not really," Timmy said. "Now that I'm gone, I can finally make wishes again! Watch." He turned to his fairies, and said, "I wish I had a chocolate milkshake!" Cosmo and Wanda raised their wands, and a chocolate milkshake poofed into Timmy's hands. "Wow," Zoey said. "That's amazing." "Hold on," Blaineley interrupted. "Why did you join this competition anyway? Couldn't you have just wished for the money?" "Actually, Da Rulez say that you can't wish for money, because it has to come from somewhere," Wanda explained. "Well, why didn't you just wish for the stuff you would buy with that money?" Blaineley questioned. "AH!" Cosmo yelped. "My brain hurts! Oh wait, I don't have a brain."

"Well, let's go to your call from home before Cosmo's head explodes," Zoey suggested. The TV lowered from the ceiling, and Timmy's parents' faces appeared on the screen. Cosmo and Wanda immediately turned into two extra chairs. "Oh, hi Timmy!" His mom said. "Where have you been?" "Mom, I was on this show for 8 episodes," Timmy said. "You haven't been watching?" "Nope," His dad cut in. "We're going to Honolulu for about 6 months. So when you get back, you'll be with Vicky! Won't that be fun?" His parents turned, and there was Vicky, obviously hiding a chainsaw behind her back. Timmy screamed as the TV rose back up. "Is there a hotel I can stay in somewhere?" He asked. "Well, you do have to stay for the rest of the Aftermaths," Zoey told him. "You should be safe here."

"Enough about him," Blaineley interrupted. "He's a Heck of a guy, and he threw a challenge in his loyalty to Maka, here's Axl!" Axl walked out and was, as always, met with cheers. He sat in the guest's seat, shaking Zoey's hand. "Nice to be here," He said. "So, Axl," Blaineley started. "How does it feel to have Maka throw you under the bus like that?" "It freaking sucks," Axl said, fuming. "Now her and Blue are still there, while I'm stuck having to go back to my freakshow of a family." "Funny you should mention them," Blaineley said, smirking. "Because we have your call from home." Axl flinched, and the TV lowered from the ceiling, showing Brick's face on the screen. "Oh, Brick, it's just you," Axl said, relaxing. "Hey, Axl," Brick greeted. "Mom still doesn't know you're on a TV show. She still thinks you're on a trip with Devin and her family." "Oh, is that Axl on the phone?" Called a woman's voice. "Yeah," Brick called back. "Well, tell him that I love him, and that I said hi to Devin!" The voice called back. "Okay, mom, I will," Brick called, but then he lowered his head and whispered, "I'm lying." "Keep her busy for me, okay?" Axl asked his brother. "Well, I'll try. WHOOP," Brick said, and the TV rose into the ceiling. "Your mom doesn't seem that awful," Zoey said, scratching her head. "Well, you don't live with her," Axl said.

"Anyway, before we get to our next guest, I think we should play a game of Truth or Piranhas!" Blaineley announced. An animation played of the Blind Justice statue, and a wave came over it, and it came back up being bitten by piranhas. On the stage, some interns wheeled in a dunk tank, where the water was infested with hungry piranhas. "Do I have to go in there?" Axl asked, shaking. "No, buddy, you're done for now," Blaineley told him. "I think my co-host has some stuff to talk over with a member of the Peanut Gallery. Mike, if you'd kindly hit the dunk tank." Mike proudly walked over and climbed into the chair. "Hit me with your best shot," Mike said. "I have nothing to lie about." "Let's just see about that," Blaineley smirked. "Mike, I'm going to ask you some questions. If Zoey thinks you're lying, she gets to take a shot at the target. If she hits, you'll land in the tank, and we wouldn't want that, now would we?" Mike gulped.

"First question," Blaineley asked. "Do you still love Zoey?" "Yes," Mike answered. "With all my heart." The audience let out a collective "Awww." "Do you think Zoey was holding you back?" "Um," Mike stammered. "No." Zoey threw a ball, hitting the target. Mike had to grab the edges of the tank to avoid falling in. "I'm sorry!" He cried, on the verge of tears. "I was starstruck! The hosting was getting to my head! You saw what happened to Geoff! He probably would've gone down a nasty road, had Bridgette not pulled him back." Zoey pulled back to throw a ball, but then dropped it and ran over to Mike, helping him down. "Mike, I'm sorry," Zoey said. "We should have never agreed to this." "Well," Mike said. "We could finish this show together." "I'd like that," Zoey said, pulling Mike into a kiss. The audience and Peanut Gallery cheered at their reconciliation. Blaineley started thinking, then ran offstage.

"Our last guest," Mike started. "Is a Princess who probably would've sent everyone to the ER had she not quit, please welcome Peach!" Peach walked onstage as the audience clapped. "So, Peach," Zoey asked. "Do regret quitting the show at all?" "No," Peach answered. "When I got back, I went into counseling, and now I'm getting treated for my bipolar condition." "That's great!" Mike said. "Now, we're short on time, so let's just go to your call from home!" The TV lowered from the ceiling once more, and Toad's face appeared on the screen. "Hello!" He shrieked. "Hi! Hello!" Everyone winced at how annoying he was. Mike grabbed a remote, and hit the mute button on the TV. Toad continued shrieking, but fortunately, no sound came out.

"That's all the time we have today," Mike said. "But don't forget to tune in next-" He was interrupted by 2 interns grabbing him by the arms. "HEY!" He yelled. "Get off of me!" Blaineley walked onstage, snickering. "YOU!" Zoey cried, pointing at Blaineley. "What have you done?" "Oh, I just called Chris and arranged to have Mike join the Final 8," Blaineley said innocently. "You two need some time apart, because you want to be together." Suddenly, a portal opened up behind Mike, and the interns threw him in. "MIKE!" Zoey cried, as the portal closed. "I'LL KILL YOU!" She lunged at Blaineley, but an intern held her back. "Will Mike be able to survive Chris and Chef for a third season?" Blaineley said, turning to the camera. "Where will they go next? Find out next time, on Total. Drama. UNIVERSE!"


	14. MineCrap

**Total Drama Universe Episode 13: MineCrap**

The episode opens with Chris and Chef in the Drama Port's cockpit. "Last time on Total Drama Universe," Chris began. "We travelled to the WVBA for some fun with incredibly racist stereotypes. Peach learned that she needed some anger management. After taking a beating from the power princess, Natsumi was accused by Maka that she was spying on her. At the elimination ceremony, the Beavers voted for Natsumi, but in a shocking twist, Peach interrupted and voluntarily popped into the pod. Who's next to be forced into what Peach waltzed into? Will the final 8 stay the final 8? Find out right now, on Total. Drama. Universe!"

(intro plays)

Natsumi was eating breakfast, sitting away from the rest of her team.

 **CONFESSIONAL  
Natsumi: **I'm trying to keep my distance for now. Maka has the whole team turned against me. I just hope they can get over this.

Meanwhile, Sonic, Rose, and Mabel were sitting at their table alone.

 **CONFESSIONAL  
Rose: **We're just a 3-person team now. The Beavers have a huge advantage over us. If the teams don't merge soon, they'll be the Final 5.

"Attention contestants!" Chris announced. "Please report to the loading deck! I have two very special announcements!"

At the loading deck, Chris stood in front of the contestants. "So, what are the announcements?" Pit asked. "I was getting to that," Chris said, annoyed. "First up, Sonic, you're moving to the Beaver's room. Maka and Natsumi, you're moving to the Duck's room. Starting today, the teams are officially merged!"

 **CONFESSIONAL  
Mabel: **I didn't think it was possible, but I made it to the individual game! WOO-HOO!  
 **Natsumi:** What a relief. Now maybe I can get the original Ducks to join an alliance.  
 **Maka:** It's the home stretch. Blue and I have to work hard, or we'll never make the final 2, where I'll crush him like an ant.

"Also," Chris announced. "You're no longer the Final 8. You're the Final 9." "What?" They said simultaneously. As if on cue, a portal opened up, and a teenager with dark skin, spiky hair and a blue shirt fell through. "Great timing, Mike," Chris said, leaning over him. "Mike will be competing with you guys for the million dollar cash prize!"

 **CONFESSIONAL  
Mike: **I never asked to compete. Zoey, if you can hear me, I'll be back soon. And punch Blaineley in the face for me, okay?

"Now, it's time for your first individual challenge," Chris announced. "Hold on," Mike said, getting up. "I just got here. Shouldn't I get settled in first?" "Ahhhhh, no," Chris dismissed him. "Everyone out of the Drama Port!"

Outside, the contestants found themselves in a blocky field. "Welcome to the world of MineCraft!" Chris greeted. "This is one of the most dangerous dimensions we will EVER visit. Here, they know one word: survival. Which is what we will do today. And when I say we, I mean you. Chef and I will be watching you from the Drama Port's cameras. Now, you start here, at the edge of this forest." "Wait," Yakko interrupted. "What forest? There's just a giant hole." "Oh, wait, hold on," Chris said, edging closer to the void. A forest popped up when he got close. "There we go, had to wait for the chunks to load. Now, we will park the Drama Port on the other side of the forest. You will have to survive through the night. The last person to make it back will be instantly eliminated. No elimination ceremony, no marshmallow, just straight to the Pod of Shame." "No sweat, Sonic said, getting ready to sprint. "Not so fast, speedy," Chris stopped him, throwing a bottle of purple liquid at him. The contents splashed onto him, making him feel heavy. "What is this stuff?" He asked. "Splash Potion of Slowness," Chris said. "Extra strength."

 **CONFESSIONAL  
Sonic: **Well, there goes my advantage. Well, I don't have to come in first, just not last.

"See you on the other side!" Chris said, getting into the Drama Port as it started running. "Oh, and unless you want to die, you should probably set up camp for the night! GO!" The Drama Port flew to the other side of the forest, over the horizon.

The contestants ran into the forest at different points. Sonic, Mabel, and Rose in one, Maka and Blue in one, Yakko in one, Natsumi in one, and Mike and Pit in another.

Natsumi was walking along when she came across a small bunny. "Aw, you're so cute!" She cooed, petting it. The bunny's eyes were red against pure white fur. It growled and started attacking Natsumi.

 **CONFESSIONAL  
Natsumi: **Annoying alien frogs? I can deal with it. Killer bunnies? THAT is where I draw the line!

Mike and Pit were walking and talking. "So, why did you decide to join the show?" Pit asked. "I didn't," Mike said. "I was hosting the Aftermath show, where we interview the eliminated contestants. But then my co-host Blaineley called Chris and got me on here to add 'drama' after I got back together with my girlfriend." "That sucks," Pit replied. "Wait, I hear something." He stopped, and he heard footsteps. He picked up a branch, ran toward the sound, and was run over by Natsumi being attacked by the killer bunny. "GETITOFFGETITOFFGETITOFF! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" She screamed. Mike jumped onto her, prying the bunny off her. He threw the bunny away, and it ran off, smelling something. "You okay?" Mike asked her. "Yeah, should be," Natsumi replied, dusting herself off. "I'll probably stay with you guys for now. Safety in numbers."

As night fell, Sonic, Rose, and Mabel were carrying wood blocks. "We should probably set up camp here," Mabel suggested, dumping the wood on the ground. "Okay," Sonic said, counting the wood. "We should have enough blocks to make a small shelter, but it'll be a little cramped." "Well, let's get to work," Rose said as she stacked the wood.

Meanwhile, Blue and Maka were speeding through the forest on Arcanine. "We have this challenge in the bag," Blue celebrated. "Faster, boy! Extreme Speed!" He tugged on Arcanine's mane, speeding him. However, something splashed onto Arcanine, causing him to fall to the ground and sending his passengers flying forward. "ARCANINE!" Blue cried, running over to his Pokemon. Maka looked in the direction of the splash, seeing a figure wearing a pointy hat. "He should be fine," Blue said, pulling a spray bottle out of his fanny pack. "Antidote. Should help with the poison. He has to rest for now, though. We should probably set up camp." Maka grabbed some wood, and started building a roof, held up by sticks. "I'll go look for food," Maka suggested, getting up and walking off.

Meanwhile, Yakko was completely lost in the middle of the night. He sat down under a tree, starting to drift off, until he heard footsteps. "Who's there?" Yakko asked, grabbing a stick. He slowly backed up, eventually backing into a short, green thing with four legs and no arms. It started sizzling and glowing white, and it exploded, sending Yakko up into the air, out of the forest, and right in front of the Drama Port. "Yakko is the first to arrive!" Chris told him. "Nice job, bro!"

 **CONFESSIONAL  
Yakko: **As a cartoon character, I have a lot of experience with bombs.

Mike, Pit, and Natsumi were walking through the forest, about halfway through. "I just don't trust Maka," Natsumi told the two boys. "I know what you mean," Mike said. "I got to see some pretty interesting footage on the Aftermath show. She actually rigged the vote against Numbuh 5." "She did?" Pit asked. "Wow. I didn't think she would do that." "Apparently," Natsumi continued. "Sonic has an alliance to stop her, so maybe we could join forces, then it would be the 6 of us versus her and Blue." "I'm in," Mike said, putting his hand in. "You know what? Me too," Pit decided, putting his hand on top of Mike's. "Then it's settled," Natsumi said, putting her hand on top of Pit's. "Our two objectives: Join Sonic, Rose, and Mabel, and stop Maka and Blue."

Speaking of Maka, she was walking along, and she tripped over something in the dirt. "What the-" She started, but then she saw what she tripped over: Another McLean Invincibility Statue. "Oh, well this is interesting." She picked it up, then hid it in her skirt.

"There you are," Blue said when Maka returned, holding meat in her arms. "Apparently, you can kill things by punching them in this world," Maka said. "So, have Arcanine cook it, and we'll have a feast." "He's better now," Blue told her. "So let's eat, then get out of here!"

Sonic, Mabel, and Rose were resting in their shelter, when they heard moaning. "Um, what was that?" Rose warily asked, getting up. They looked out, and saw a horde of humans, except they looked pretty green. "ZOMBIES!" Mabel yelled, and they evacuated the shelter and bolted away from the zombies. They kept running, eventually slamming into the Drama Port. "Sonic, Mabel, and Rose are safe from elimination!" Chris announced.

Meanwhile, Mike, Natsumi and Pit were walking through the forest, when something grazed by Pit's head, knocking his laurel off. Picking it up, he saw an arrow sticking out of a tree. Looking behind them, he saw a skeleton holding a bow and arrow. "RUN!" He yelled, and the three sprinted away, arrows flying at them. They saw the edge of the forest in sight, and they heard rapid footsteps behind them. Natsumi looked over her shoulder and saw Maka and Blue riding Arcanine, catching up fast. "THEY'RE GAINING ON US!" She told Mike and Pit, and Arcanine caught up to them, right as they exited the forest. "Mike, Pit, and Natsumi are SAFE!" Chris called. "Since Blue was in front of Maka on the Arcanine, that means she came in last." Sonic, Mabel, Rose, Mike, Pit, and Natsumi started cheering.

On the Drama Port, the 9 remaining competitors were in the elimination room to get rid of Maka. "Maka," Chris told her. "The Pod of Shame awaits." "Maybe," She said, pulling out the invincibility statue. "But not for me." "WHAT!?" The other competitors cried. "Wow, did not see that coming," Chris said. "However, it does mean that the person who came before her gets eliminated instead. Sorry, Blue, end of the line." Blue's jaw hit the floor. "You… you… you… backstabbing… LITTLE BI-" He was interrupted by Chris shoving him into the Pod of Shame, sending him home. "And there goes the Pokemon trainer!" Chris announced. "Who will Maka eliminate next? Will she finally meet her match? Find out next time, on Total. Drama. UNIVERSE!"


	15. Let Sleeping Titans Die

**Note: I'll be going on vacation for the next few days, so this chapter went up today instead of Friday. However, Monday's episode will probably go up on Tuesday.**

 **Total Drama Universe Episode 14: Let Sleeping Titans Die**

The episode opens with Chris and Chef in the cockpit of the Drama Port. "Last time, on Total Drama Universe," Chris opened the episode. "The teams were dissolved, and we had a certain formerly MPD-ridden talk show host join the cast of rejects. Of course, I'm talking about lover-boy Mike. Then it was a race through a blocky forest of death. Maka came in last place, but she found an Invincibility Statue, played it, and sent her ally Blue on a one way ticket to the Pod of Shame. Who's next for a ride to the Aftermath show? Find out right now, on Total. Drama. UNIVERSE!"

(Intro plays)

Mike, Pit, Sonic, and Yakko were in the new boy's room. "Hey, Sonic," Pit asked. "So, Mike, Natsumi and I were wondering if we could join your anti-Maka alliance." "Sure," Sonic replied. "Any enemy of Maka's is a friend to me."

 **CONFESSIONAL  
Sonic: **I do have to be careful around these guys. I remember what happened when she used Mabel as a mole.

In the girl's room, Maka was keeping her distance from Mabel, Natsumi, and Rose.

 **CONFESSIONAL  
Maka: **Blue was a noble sacrifice to stay in the game. But now it's six people against me. However, I do have a plan. Make Yakko join my side, then use him to get rid of everyone else, one by one.

"Attention contestants!" Chris announced on the speakers. "Please report to the loading deck for your next challenge!"

On the loading deck, Chris stood in front of the contestants. "So, where are we going today?" Pit asked. "That's what I was getting to," Chris said. He opened the door, and everyone almost got sucked out. "IT'S TOO DANGEROUS FOR US TO LAND!" Chris yelled over the winds. "YOU'LL HAVE TO JUMP!" "WE HAVE PARACHUTES, RIGHT?" Natsumi cried. "MAKE DO! WE OBVIOUSLY NEED THIS ONLY ONE FOR ME!" Chris yelled back, strapping on a parachute. He jumped out of the Drama Port, leaving the contestants to fend for themselves. Everyone started screaming. "HOLD ON!" Yakko yelled, grabbing everyone. He jumped out of the Drama Port, and his pants acted like a parachute, bringing them down safely to the wall below.

"Took you long enough," Chris said when everyone finally landed. "Welcome to the last civilization on Earth. Here, giant things called Titans have ravaged the planet, and the remnants of humanity live inside these 3 walls: Wall Maria, Wall Sina, and Wall Rose." Everyone looked at Rose. "Not that Rose," Chris continued. "Your challenge today is to kill one of those titans."

 **CONFESSIONAL  
Pit: **I've defeated Gods before. But Titans? Aren't they, like, the ORIGINAL Gods?  
 **Sonic:** I've fought robots, gods, evil masterminds, aliens, you name it. Titans? This should be interesting.

"Now," Chris said. "There's a weak spot on the back of a Titan's neck that you have to cut. So, we brought in some weapons you might recognize." Chris opened a box beside him, and the contestants looked inside. "The Bow of Palutena!" Pit yelled, pulling his bow out and firing an arrow of light. Rose pulled out an Anti-Cyberman gun and slung the strap over her shoulder. Sonic looked inside and said, "Oh, not you again." "So, we meet once more, Knave," The sword he pulled out said. "Listen, Caliburn," Sonic said. "Can you just shut it for most of this chapter? I don't think killing a titan will be easier with you talking all the time." "Ah, but where would be the fun in that?" Caliburn asked, smirking. Maka pulled out a black and red scythe with an eye on it. "So, they dragged you into this, huh, Soul?" She asked. "Yeah," The scythe said. "I mostly came to see you lose and then laugh hysterically." Mabel pulled out her grappling hook and Yakko pulled out a bag. "What's in there?" Mike asked. "Everything," Yakko replied without batting an eye.

 **CONFESSIONAL  
Mike: **Uhhh... what?

Mike and Natsumi pulled out belt-looking things. "What the heck are these?" Natsumi asked. "3D Maneuvering Gear," Chris explained. "It's what the Survey Corps uses to kill titans. Not the easiest to get the hang of though." Strapping them to their waists, Mike and Natsumi joined the other contestants. "The Titan should be here right about…" Chris said, and as if on cue, thumping noises were heard. In the distance, a giant figure was running toward the walls. "GO!" Chris began the challenge. The contestants ran into action.

At the bottom of the wall, the Titan was getting close to the wall. Mabel fired her grappling hook at the Titan, but it bounced harmlessly off his leg. The Titan looked down, and immediately saw the contestants. It roared, and it slammed the ground, everyone narrowly avoiding it. "Woah," Mike gasped. "That thing's more deadly than anything Chris has ever thrown at us." He knocked on his 3DMG, and it shot two grappling hooks out, slinging him up the wall. "Alright," Sonic said, putting on his game face. "Let's do this." He dashed up the wall, raised Caliburn above his head, and was immediately swatted down by the Titan. "Of course," Caliburn said. "That's just how you do things, is it not, Knave? Rushing into battle as usual."

 **CONFESSIONAL  
Sonic: **(Dazed) In hindsight, the purple elephant had a toothbrush, and Sarah Palin ate the skeleton's pet giraffe.

Maka started using Soul as a spike to climb up the wall, as Pit and Rose tried shooting it from below. "Can you NOT use me as a pickaxe?" Soul asked. "I'm supposed to be the next Death Scythe." "Shut up," Maka told him. "I have a plan." She got to the top of the wall, and she saw Mike finally climbing up to the top. She grabbed him and threw him off the wall, slamming him right into Rose and Pit, distracting the monster. "Hey, Yakko!" She called, looking over the wall. "You called?" Came a voice behind her. She turned around and saw Yakko just casually sitting there. "How long have you been up here?" She asked. "All challenge," He replied. "Oh," She said, confused. "Anyway, I need your help with something. I need a springboard from that bag of yours." "What do I get in return?" Yakko asked. "I'll take you to the Final 2," Maka said. "Alright," He said, pulling a springboard out of his bag. Maka jumped up on the springboard, landed on the Titan's shoulder, and slashed at the Titan's neck, creating a wound and spurting a bunch of blood. Maka jumped onto the wall, and the Titan disintegrated into a skeleton, which also disintegrated. "Maka wins immunity!" Chris announced. "Everyone, back to the Drama Port!" "Hey, where is the Drama Port?" Rose asked. "Chef's been circling it over our heads ever since we got here," Chris answered.

Somehow, everyone got back on the Drama Port, and they were in the elimination room to vote someone off. "Before we vote," Chris said. "Everyone will have to put their weapons from today in a Pod." Everyone groaned as they set their weapons into the Pod of Shame. "Now," Chris said. "Someone will be going home. Time to cast your votes."

 **CONFESSIONAL  
Sonic: **I know Maka has immunity, but can I still vote for her?  
 **Pit:** Well, Mabel did get the Titan to notice us.  
 **Maka:** I might as well vote with everyone else for now.  
 **Mabel:** Something's up with Maka and Yakko. Since Maka's immune, he has my vote.  
 **Natsumi:** Wait, did I do anything in this episode?

"The votes have been cast and tallied," Chris announced. "Maka, you have immunity, so you get a marshmallow. The other marshmallows go to… Rose. Pit. Sonic. Mike. Natsumi. Now, Yakko and Mabel. Only one of you will participate in the next challenge. That person is…" The camera switched between Yakko and Mabel as they waited anxiously. "Yakko," Chris called, as he threw the final marshmallow. "WHAT!?" Mabel cried. "Well, you did get the Titan to notice us," Mike explained. "It would've been a lot easier with the element of surprise." "Sorry, guys," Mabel said, walking over to the Pod of Shame. "Although, I should warn you about-" She was cut off by the Pod's door closing, and the Pod of Shame blasting off. "And that puts us at lucky number 7!" Chris said, turning to the camera. "Will the anti-Maka alliance prevail? Will we have anything for Natsumi to do next episode? Find out next time, on Total. Drama. UNIVERSE!"


	16. Frankly My Dear, I Don't Give a Damsel

**Total Drama Universe Episode 15: Frankly, My Dear, I Don't Give a Damsel**

The episode opens with Chris and Chef in the cockpit of the Drama Port. "Last time on Total Drama Universe," Chris opened. "Maka found out that there was a 6-Person alliance against her, and she enlisted Yakko to help her pick them off. During the challenge, Mabel shot the Titan with a grappling hook, causing it to rampage. In the end, this small action was big enough to give Mabel the huge send-off. Where will we land next? What unfathomable tortures can I think of to break these contestants in two? Find out right now, on Total. Drama. Universe!"

(Into plays)

Maka was meeting up with Yakko in the cargo hold. "Okay, so it's 2 of us, and 5 of them," Yakko started. "Any bright ideas?" "Just lay low," Maka said. "I'll keep winning challenges, and if I lose, we'll just break them apart. We can ease back a bit on instant elimination challenges." "So, how exactly do we break them apart?" Yakko asked. "Just wait," Maka said. "If nothing happens, we'll just have to make it happen."

 **CONFESSIONAL  
Yakko: **So, I have an alliance with Maka now. It's kinda thrilling, playing dirty. I just hope she doesn't get me eliminated like with Numbuh 4, Kirito, Axl, and Blue... on second thought, I'm probably already doomed.

"Attention cast!" Chris announced on the speakers. "Please report to the loading deck for your next challenge!"

On the loading deck, the contestants met up with Chris. "Your next challenge lies behind these doors," Chris said. He opened the doors, revealing a plain green field.

"Oh," Mike said, getting out of the Drama Port. "Today might not be so bad." "How about looking to your left?" Chris suggested. Mike did so, and saw a giant ice castle. "Oh, crap," He said. "Today's challenge is simple," Chris said. "Rescue a damsel from the Ice King." "Ice King?" Sonic asked. "What kind of lame villain is that?" "I'M NOT LAME!" Said a voice coming from over them. Flying above the contestants was a man with a white beard, a blue cloak, and a golden crown on light blue skin. He zapped right in front of Sonic's feet, turning the grass into a patch of ice. He flew back to the castle, boo-hooing. "Now," Chris continued. "You may recognize some of your damsels." Chef wheeled a TV in, and it flickered on, revealing the inside of the Ice Castle.

"ZOEY!" Mike cried. "Sorry, bro, she can't hear you," Chris told him. "I have to rescue Amy?" Sonic said. "Piece of cake." "Soul?" Maka noticed. "What's he doing here?" "We found him hiding in the cargo hold back in human form," Chris said. "He actually gave us the idea for this challenge." "Viridi?" Pit asked. "How in Palutena's name did you capture the freaking GODDESS OF NATURE?" "We told her it was a PETA rally," Chris said. "Doctor?" Rose asked. "Actually," Chris said. "It's that clone of the Doctor that the real Doctor's other companion Donna accidentally created when she touched the real Doctor's old severed hand that was full of regeneration energy and the real Doctor sent to live with you in your dimension and is now your boyfriend." "Fiance, actually," Rose corrected, showing off her ring. "Okay," Sonic said, putting hands up. "Congratulations, but WHAT?" "Hell-OOOOOOOOOOOOOO NURSE!" Yakko cried, looking at the screen, panting as his tongue hit the floor. "Easy, lover-boy," Chris said, pushing his jaw back up. "You'll see her when it's challenge time." "Giroro?" Natsumi asked. "Why the less annoying frog?" "Really?" Chris said. Natsumi just looked at him. "Hold on," Mike cut in. "Aren't we just ripping off Kierandell1409's Total Drama fic in this challenge?" "Yeah, but I just thought it was a cool challenge," Chris said shrugging.

 ***AUTHOR'S NOTE: Seriously, though, shout out to Kierandell1409. He's the one who inspired me to write this fic. Check out his stuff, it's hilarious.  
**

"GO!" Chris began the challenge. Sonic, Mike, Pit, Yakko, Rose, Natsumi, and Maka all started sprinting toward the ice castle. "So, how do we get up?" Mike asked. Sonic started spinning in a ball, and he rocketed up the side of the castle. "Guys?" Natsumi called. "There's a pathway right here." They all ran up it.

In the Ice Castle, the damsels were locked in a cell. "LET US OUT OF HERE, YOU PUNK!" Giroro yelled, as he slammed his tiny fists on the bars. "Shut up, reptile!" Ice King barked, and he zapped Giroro, freezing him in ice. "Um, frogs are amphibians, not reptiles," Viridi told him. "Also, I think you just killed him. Frogs are cold-blooded." "Do I look like I care?" Ice King asked her. Just then, a loud crash was heard, and Sonic appeared. "SONIC!" Amy cried. "Don't worry," Sonic said, "I got thi-" He was cut off by Ice King freezing his feet to the floor. "Well, that might be a problem."

Just then, the other six contestants ran through the entry. "Took you long enough," Soul scoffed. "I told you last episode," Maka said. "Shut up, Soul." "Mike, Pit, you two break Sonic out," Rose told the two men. "Natsumi and I will open the cell." Mike and Pit ran over to Sonic, and Mike tried to pull Sonic out while Pit hammered at the ice with his forearm armor. Pit eventually made a crack in the ice, but it carried to the ceiling and broke a stalactite off the ceiling, which hit Mike in the head and knocked him out. "Mike! MIKE!" Zoey cried.

In Mike's subconscious, he woke up with a dark figure looming over him. "Hey, pal," The figure said in a scruffy voice. "Miss me?" "Mal!" Mike realized. "I got rid of you after All-Stars!" "Oh, that was only a temporary solution," Mal said. "A reset button? Really? You thought that was enough to stop me?" Mal disappeared, leaving Mike on his own. "NOOOOOO!" He cried.

In the real world, Mal woke up, still looking like Mike. "Mike!" Sonic exclaimed. "You okay, bro?" "Yeah, I think so," Mal said in Mike's voice. He got up, and he was able to pull Sonic out of his ice mound.

 **CONFESSIONAL  
Mal: **So, this is Total Drama Universe. It'll be fun to mess with these losers' heads. HAHAHAHAHAHHA!

Meanwhile, Rose and Natsumi were dodging Ice King's fire while they tried to pick the lock. Maka grabbed Yakko and threw him at the cell, shattering the bars into pieces. "Rose!" The Doctor said. "You know, to be honest, the Ice King is really not a great villain-" "Doctor, not the right time," Rose said, pecking him on the cheek and running with him out the door. Maka grabbed Soul and ran out the exit, Sonic doing the same with Amy. "Mike!" Zoey exclaimed when Mike showed up. "I'm so glad you're safe!" "Ditto to that!" Mal said. He grabbed her hand and ran out the exit. Yakko ran up to Hello Nurse, panting. "Shouldn't you be rescuing me right now?" Hello Nurse asked. "Why should I when you've rescued me?" Yakko asked. She smacked him, returning him to the real world and allowing them to run. Pit and Natsumi were trying to get their damsels, but Viridi was being stubborn, and Giroro was still frozen. "I don't need rescuing," Viridi said. "I'm a Goddess. An all powerful being. I can handle myself." "That's it," Pit said, grabbing Viridi and holding her over his shoulder, leaving Natsumi to fend for herself. The Ice King zapped around, Natsumi narrowly missing every time. He eventually zapped her feet, freezing them to the ground. "And now, you DIE!" The Ice King yelled. He got prepared to zap her, until Giroro suddenly broke out of the ice with a mighty "RRAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" He leapt at Ice King, pummeling him unconscious. He walked over to Natsumi and slammed down on the ice, freeing her. "Let's go," He said, grabbing her hand.

Outside, the contestants were running down the pathway. "Sonic," Amy asked. "Why aren't you going faster?" "My sneakers don't get any traction on this ice," Sonic said. Maka was able to pass him, dragging Soul behind her. "Oh no you don't!" Sonic said, jumping off the path and sliding all the way to the bottom right before Maka and Soul got there. "And Sonic wins immunity!" Chris exclaimed. Suddenly, on the pathway, Giroro and Natsumi tripped, and they started tumbling down, gathering enough snow to encase them in a giant snowball, which eventually grabbed Pit and Viridi, Yakko and Hello Nurse, Mike and Zoey, and Rose and the Doctor. It crashed to the ground, and everyone groaned as they got up.

In the Drama Port, Chef shoved all the damsels into one Pod of Shame and blasted them off. "Now, Sonic, you have immunity. To the winner go the spoils, in this case, a marshmallow. The rest of you are also safe: Pit, Rose, Yakko, Mike." He threw each person a marshmallow as he called their name. "Natsumi and Maka. One of you will be going home tonight. And that person is NOT…" Natsumi looked triumphantly at Maka, who had a worried look n her face. "Maka." "WHAT!?" The other contestants cried. "Yes, Maka did have more votes against her, but Natsumi didn't actually complete the challenge," Chris said. "You had to save Giroro. Giroro saved YOU. So, you've been disqualified." "Sorry, guys," Natsumi said, walking over to the Pod of Shame. "Beat Maka for me." The Pod closed, and Natsumi was sent home. "And only 6 remain! Who's next for the Pod of Shame? Will the last 2 girls stay to compete another day? Find out next time, on Total. Drama. UNIVERSE!"


	17. One Night at Freddy's

**Total Drama Universe Episode 16: One Night At Freddy's**

The episode starts with Chris and Chef in the cockpit of the Drama Port. "Last time on Total Drama Universe," Chris began. "The contestants met up with some familiar faces that were kidnapped by the Ice King and another person who's in this room hat isn't Chef. In the end, Sonic won immunity, and Maka would have gone home, but Natsumi never actually completed the challenge, giving her the boot. Only 6 contestants remain. Which won't make the final 5? Find out right now, on a spooky, scary episode of Total. Drama. UNIVERSE!"

(Intro plays)

Sonic was asleep in the boy's cabin, when he felt like he was being watched. He opened his eyes, and he saw Mike staring at him, and his hair seemed to be down over one eye. He blinked, and Mike was asleep once again.

 **CONFESSIONAL  
Sonic: **You guys caught that on camera, right? That wasn't in my head.

Sonic eventually fell asleep again, but when he woke up, he wasn't in the Drama Port anymore. "Guys, wake up!" He exclaimed. Everyone came to, and they found themselves in an office of some sort. "Where are we?" Pit asked. "Where's the Drama Port?" Suddenly, the phone started ringing. Rose picked it up, and she put it on speaker. "Hello, contestants," Chris's voice came out of the phone. "Welcome to your next challenge. This is Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, where fantasy and fun come to life, yadda yadda yadda. But at night, something else comes to life: the animatronic characters that represent the chain. They'll try to come after you, because the room you're in is where the people are. But they'll think you're robotic endoskeleton outside a suit, so they'll try to fix that. And the suits wouldn't be so bad if it weren't for the bars and wires inside. Your goal is to survive for 6 hours. You can either stay in the security office where it's relatively safe, or try to go outside and defeat the robots yourself. If you choose to stay in, you have limited power to do anything. If you manage to stay alive, you'll all gain immunity. Your challenge starts… NOW!" He hung up, leaving the contestants to fend for themselves.

"Okay, so we have a camera, some doors, lights, and a clock," Rose noticed. Maka walked toward the door, saying, "I can demolish those robots in 3 minutes. 6 hours will be a breeze." Yakko followed her, and Sonic grabbed Mike and went after her.

 **CONFESSIONAL  
Sonic: **I'm not letting her do something alone. But I should probably keep an eye on Mike too.  
 **Mal:** Figures the hedgehog wants me close. Well, maybe he should get more acquainted with the robots.

"So, just the two of us, huh?" Pit said. "I guess," Rose replied. "But don't try anything funny. I'm engaged." Pit raised his hands defensively. "Woah, hold on," He said. "I didn't mean it like-" "I'm kidding," Rose relaxed him. "Let's just try to survive the night."

Meanwhile, Sonic, Mal, Maka, and Yakko were sneaking around the Pizzeria. "Hey, what's behind this curtain?" Yakko asked. He pulled it back, and he jumped. Sitting there was a deteriorated animatronic fox with an eyepatch and a hook. "Foxy the Pirate Fox," Sonic read the sign. "This animatronic is out of order. Please do not touch." He chuckled, then jokingly poked Foxy. Foxy's eyes lit up, and Sonic jumped back. Yakko closed the curtain, and they ran over to the show stage. Mal and Maka were there, along with a bear, a rabbit, and a chicken. "Huh," Mal remarked, imitating Mike. "Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica. Cool."

 **CONFESSIONAL  
Mal: **As in: cool weapons.

In Mike/Mal's subconscious, he woke up, trapped in a cell. "Huh? How did I get here?" He asked no one in particular. "Ay yo, we're in ya mind," Said a Jersey-ish voice. "Vito, I told ya, it's a subconscious, dingle-brain!" Came the voice of an old man. "Chester! Vito!" Mike exclaimed. "Boy, am I glad to see you guys! Wait, what about Manitoba and Svetlana?" "He's got them locked up for future use," Chester told him. "We have to help them!" Mike exclaimed. "Ay, come on, I got this," Vito said, walking up to the bars. He punched them as hard as he could, and he was immediately electrocuted. "Well, that's not gonna work," Chester said.

Back in the real world, Rose and Pit were checking the cameras and doors. "Anything yet?" Rose asked. "Nope," Pit called back. Rose pulled up the tablet that had the cameras on it, and looked in the halls. She saw something red running toward them. She yelped, and slammed the door shut. "I just hope the others are doing okay," Pit said, cowering in the corner.

Meanwhile, Maka was looking in the supply closet. It was just a room full of spare parts. However, in the middle of the room, she saw a robotic endoskeleton sitting on the table. It looked at her and stood there motionless. Maka backed up, and she felt someone - or something – grab her shoulder. She jumped, and she saw Mike behind her. "Oh, it's you," Maka said, relaxing. "Yeah, it's me," Mike said, his voice more gruff than usual. "Um, Mike?" Maka said, backing into the storage room. "Are you okay?" "I am, but Mike probably isn't," Mike replied, flipping his hair down over one eye. "I'm Mal. You see, you and Sonic are the biggest threats here. I'll have to get rid of you, one way or another." She backed into the endoskeleton, who proceeded to grab her. "Hey, let go of me, you (BEEP)!" Maka yelled.

Just then, Sonic and Yakko ran into the room. "Yakko, grab Mike!" Sonic ordered. "Or Mal! Whatever his name is! I'll take care of bolt brain!" Yakko lunged at Mal, who punched him, causing his face to curl into his head. Sonic spun into a ball, and sped right through the endoskeleton, slicing it in half. Maka ran to the other side of the room. "Why'd you save me?" She asked. "I thought you were my enemy." "That was in the game," Sonic replied. "This is a matter of life and death. You're not dying on my watch." "Oh, well," Mal said. "I'll just have to kill you myself." He grabbed the endoskeleton's arm and ripped it off, creating an electric rod. He pointed it at Sonic, Maka, and Yakko, but his arms were grabbed by Rose. "Get off, Blondie!" He yelled. Pit ran into the room, yelling, "Guys! THEY'RE COMING!"

Suddenly, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy appeared in the doorway. Sonic barreled right through them, causing them to fall into pieces and allowing the others to escape. "5:58," Yakko said, looking at the clock on the wall. Rose, Maka, and Pit were holding a struggling Mal. "Don't care, let's get out of here!" Sonic yelled. However, a golden animatronic hand grabbed his ankle, and dragged him into the supply closet, the door closing behind him. "NOOOOOOOO!" Rose, Pit, Yakko, and Maka yelled. Suddenly, a blue gas surrounded them, knocking them out. When they came to, they were back on the Drama Port. "DRIVE, CHEF!" Chris yelled. "What are you doing!?" Pit yelled. "We have to go back for him!" "Can't," Chris said. "We're out of time for this episode, so we have our Final 5."

 **CONFESSIONAL  
Mal: **One down, four to go.  
 **Maka:** Mal, that was low. You should be jailed, or at least locked in an insane asylum.

"Is Sonic really dead?" Chris asked, turning to the camera. "We don't know, but find out other stuff next time, on Total. Drama. UNIVERSE!"


	18. Aftermath Part III

**Total Drama Universe Episode 17: The TDU Aftermath Part III**

The Total Drama Universe Aftermath logo appeared, and clips from the previous episodes appeared onscreen.

 **Blue:** Antidote. Should help with the poison. He has to rest for now, though. **  
Mabel:** Sorry, guys. Although, I should warn you about- **  
Natsumi:** Giroro? Why the less annoying frog? **  
Sonic:** This is a matter of life and death. You're not dying on my watch.

(Intro plays)

The audience roared as Blaineley walked onstage. "Hello beautiful people who aren't as beautiful as me!" She greeted. "I'm your host, Blaineley Stacey Andrews O'Halloran! We've got an episode chock-full of mayhem, magic, and of course, DRAMA!" The audience cheered as Blaineley continued.

"However, I can't host this show by myself apparently, so here's the Peanut Gallery! From Total Drama Island, say hello to Justin and Courtney!" The audience swooned as Justin walked onstage. He smiled at a female intern, making her and the male intern beside her faint. Courtney walked out furiously tapping on her PDA. "What exactly are you doing there?" Justin asked her. "Suing my previous lawyer for not winning my cases as good as my current lawyer," She replied.

"And from Total Drama Revenge of the Island," Blaineley continued. "It's Brick and Jo!" Brick marched onstage, saluting to the roaring audience, before being pushed over by Jo. "Move it, Brickhead," She taunted.

"And from Total Drama Pahkitew Island, it's Leonard and Jasmine!" Jasmine swung from a rope and landed safely into the Peanut Gallery. "LEONARDICUS GETUS WINGSICUS!" A voice called from above, and Leonard crashed through the floor. "Um, can we get a medic over here?" Jasmine called.

Ignoring her, Blaineley continued. "And from Total Drama Universe, it's Jessie, Numbuh 5, Kirito, Luke, Merida, Timmy, Axl, and Peach!" One by one, this season's eliminated and interviewed contestants walked out and took their seats in the Peanut Gallery. "Now, I know what you're all wondering," Blainely said. "Where's Zoey? Well, because of Mike's recent relapse, she went to 'go find him', however she'd do that. But, along with unseen footage, Truth or Blank, and That's Gonna Leave a Mark, we have a new segment, Zoey Watch! There, we'll check in on our 'favorite co-host' as she gets pummeled to possible death!" The audience and Peanut Gallery gasped. "Calm down, I said possible," Blaineley said. "But first, let's meet our first loser/guest! He's a self-proclaimed Digimon master and was blindsided by his closest ally, here's Blue!"

Blue walked onstage and took his seat. "Actually, I'm a Pokemon master," He corrected. "Bakugan, right," Blaineley said. "Anyway, how'd you really feel about Maka?" "I don't like her," Blue replied. "I mean, she did get me eliminated. That alone should be enough to make someone hate her." "Amen to that," Numbuh 5 said, with Kirito and Axl nodding their heads in agreement. "Really?" Blaineley smirked. "Don't harbor any romantic feelings with her? Any at all?" "Is everything a scandal to you?" Justin asked. "Lay off the kid, he's only twelve," Jasmine told her. "Come on!" Blaineley pleaded. "You're celebrities! Scandals are your entire life!" "Not really," Brick corrected her. "Our lives went pretty quietly after Total Drama." "AAAARRGH!" Blaineley groaned. "I can't believe you people! This is Total DRAMA! Not Total BORING!" She stormed offstage, kicking an intern in the nards on the way out. The studio sat in awkward silence. "Hey, how about That's Gonna Leave a Mark?" Timmy suggested. The TV lowered from the ceiling, and the clips began to play.

In the first clip, a pig was walking through the forest, where it froze as Arcanine ran right for it. The pig ducked, and Arcanine lept over it. The pig sighed in relief, but then it was shot in the butt by a skeleton.

In the second clip, Maka had just slashed the Titan in the back of the neck, and before it disintegrated, it knocked into Wall Maria, which fell over and knocked into wall Rose, which knocked over Wall Sina.

In the third clip, after everyone had left the ice castle, Ice King got frustrated and punched a wall, causing a section of the ceiling to fall on him.

In the last clip, Sonic poked the Freddy animatronic, and when it didn't do anything, he shrugged, and then it fell over on top of him.

The TV went to black, and the audience was laughing hysterically. "Don't I get a call from home or something?" Blue asked. As if on cue, the TV clicked on, and Professor Oak's face appeared onscreen. "Oh, hello, ah…" He stammered. "What was your name again?" "Gramps, It's me, Blue!" Blue told him. Suddenly, Red appeared and whispered something into Professor Oak's ear. "Oh, I remember now!" He said. "Buttface! How are you?" "Gramps…" Blue stammered, tearing up. "Well, I have to go," Professor Oak said. "Red just found all 721 Pokemon!" The TV clicked off and rose into the ceiling. Blue started sniffling as he walked over to the Peanut Gallery.

"Wow, that is one negligent grandfather," Blaineley said, walking back onstage. "Anyway, she angered a Titan, which got her voted off, here's Mabel!" Mabel walked onstage as the audience applauded. "Where'd you go?" Mabel asked. "Well, I actually can't leave until the end of the show, or I don't get paid," Blaineley said, annoyed. "Anyway, why don't we try out our next segment, Truth or Snakes?"

An animation appeared of Lady Justice, but Snakes started attacking the statue, and eventually filling the screen.

A net full of snakes lowered from the ceiling over Mabel's head. "Here's how it works," Blaineley explained. "I'll ask you a series of questions. If we think you're lying, we'll open the net, dropping a pack of snakes right onto your youthful face." "Um, are these snakes poisonous?" Mabel asked, looking up. "Yes, very," Blaineley replied. "First question: Did you have any romantic interest in any of the guys on the Drama Port?" Mabel looked up, then sighed and said, "Yes." "So, which one?" Blaineley said. "Pit, okay?" Mabel blurted out. "I mean, the guy's an angel. Literally." "That's it?" Blaineley asked. Suddenly, she heard something in her earpiece. "Oh, we've got Zoey Watch! Let's get your call from home over with!" The TV lowered from the ceiling, and Dipper's face appeared onscreen. "Hey, sis," He greeted. "How's the show?" Before Mabel could answer, the TV cut off. "Out of time!" Blaineley said. "It's time for Zoey Watch!"

The TV cut back on, and Zoey's face appeared onscreen. "Hello? Hey!"She greeted. "Zoey, where are you?" Blaineley asked. "Some college, Barton, Bertram, or something," Zoey replied. "Anyway, this one girl said she'd help me out. She leads an a capella group, I think." "Are we hinting at characters for next season?" Jo asked. "That's low. The author should have waited until next Aftermath." Suddenly, Jo was electrocuted by an unseen force, and she fell over. "Also, I met this one kid near a beach. He said he was a rock or something. He's also helping me out, along with this other guy, who's dad's a Greek." "Interesting," Blaineley said. "Well, we'll see you next time." "Wait, I-" Zoey started, but the TV cut off.

"Next up," Blaineley started. "She got saved by a frog, and technically didn't complete the challenge, here's Natsumi!" The audience cheered as Natsumi walked onstage. "So, do YOU have any romantic developments? Someone has to," Blaineley asked. "Actually," Natsumi said. "I started a relationship with Giroro." Everyone replied with, "Eeeeewwwwww." "Relax, he has a human form. A really hot human form." "Beastiality aside," Blaineley said, scooting away from Natsumi. "Who do you think will win out of the Final 5?" "Probably Rose," Natsumi replied. "Although, Maka does pose a threat." "It's obviously going to be Mal," Jo cut in. "He's ruthless. I like that." "Weren't you electrocuted?" Jasmine asked. "Yeah, so?" Jo shot back. "Anyway, call from home," Blaineley said, anxious to wrap the show up. The TV lowered from the ceiling, showing Fuyuki's face.

"Hey, Natsumi!" He nervously greeted. "What's wrong, Fuyuki?" Natsumi asked, suspicious. "Okay, so Keroro MIGHT have turned your room into a nuclear converter to control everyone's minds with a really catchy song." Natsumi simply facepalmed. "Ugh. Well, at least make sure they clean up afterward," Natsumi said. "I'll be home soon. And say hi to Giroro for me." "Alright, I will," Fuyuki said, the TV cutting off.

As Natsumi walked over to the Peanut Gallery, Blaineley continued. "Our next guest got dragged off by an animatronic bear, here's Sonic!" "Are you serious?" Kirito asked. "He's dead for all we know!" "You'd think that," Said a voice, and Sonic walked onstage. Everyone gasped. "Blaineley, if you could play the footage," Sonic asked.

The TV lowered, and it cut to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza during a show. The animatronics were singing, but then Freddy started convulsing. He ripped his chest open, and Sonic tore himself out of the suit. "FREEEEDOOOOM!" He cried, until he saw all the scarred kids in the audience. "Oh, uh…" He stammered. "Hey, kids! I, ah…" He started doing a jig, but when he got no response, he sped out the exit.

The TV rose back into the ceiling, and Sonic looked embarrassed. "Yeah, not one of my prouder moments," He confessed. "But, I walked through a portal and ended up here." "Wait," Courtney interrupted, standing up. "A portal?" "Yeah, there was just a portal, out in the open," Sonic replied. "I guess it has something to do with the Drama Port." "Well, let's go to your call from home," Blaineley said. The screen lowered, and Tails appeared onscreen. "Hey, bro!" Sonic greeted. "Hey, Sonic!" Tails said. "So, Eggman's been pretty quiet since you left. Weird, huh?" "Yeah, that's odd," Sonic said. "Guess he has a secret love for getting Spin Dashes to the face. Well, see you soon, bro!" "Bye, Sonic!" Tails waved, and the TV rose back up into the ceiling.

"Well, that's all the time we have for today," Blaineley closed. "But be sure to come back next time for more drama! And tune in next week for another exciting episode of Total. Drama. UNIVERSE!"


	19. Grand Theft Hero

**Total Drama Universe Episode 18: Grand Theft Hero**

The episode opens with Chris and Chef in the cockpit of the Drama Port. "Last time on Total Drama Universe," Chris began. "The Final 6 got trapped in a haunted pizzeria, where they had to survive until 6 AM. Mal showed his true colors, and tried to kill Maka, and he would have gotten away with it if it weren't for those meddling contestants and their hedgehog. However, it was that very same hedgehog who got kidnapped by the animatronics, and while he did survive, he was ousted from the competition. We're down to 5, and it's soon to be 4. Who will win? Who will die? Who will stop me from asking questions? Find out right now, on Total. Drama. Universe!"

(Intro Plays)

In the girl's room, Pit and Yakko had moved in to stay away from Mal.

 **CONFESSIONAL  
Pit: **So, we had to move into the girl's room. It's a little weird, but if it means staying away from Mal, I'm fine. I'm sure Yakko feels the same way I do.  
 **Yakko:** Girls.

Meanwhile, Mal was sleeping peacefully, knowing that one of his biggest threats was out of the way. Meanwhile, in his subconscious, Mike, Vito, and Chester were trying to escape their cell. "Alright, ya nut, ya gotta hit it at the right angle," Chester said, punching the bars, resulting in him getting shocked. "Guys, this isn't working," Mike said. "Oh, if only Zoey were here." Suddenly, the cage wall fell over. "Huh?" Vito gasped. "Ay, maybe thinkin' of Pasty made the wall fall over." "Of course!" Mike realized. "We all share a mind. Since Zoey's all I care about, maybe it's powerful enough to-"

He was cut off by an air horn blast from the real world. Mal woke up with a start, and reluctantly got out of bed.

 **CONFESSIONAL  
Mal: **So, Maka is definitely top priority to eliminate. Then Rose, Then Pit. I'll be able to crush Yakko like a bug in the finale.

Mal went to the loading deck, were the other 4 contestants were waiting. "Welcome, Final 5!" Chris greeted. "So, I have some good news: Sonic is okay. That means I'm not liable." The contestants that weren't Mal sighed in relief. "Anyway, your challenge awaits outside the Drama Port."

Outside, the contestants found themselves at the top of a skyscraper. "New York City," Chris said. "Super Hero capital of the world. Today's challenge is simple: Find a super hero, and extract their super powers, then bring them back here." "That's it?" Pit asked. "That's surprisingly simple." "Yeah, the last person to arrive will be instantly eliminated," Chris added. "Now, to assign super heroes." He held out a bag. "Now, if you would, Pit." Pit reached into the bag and pulled out a card with a spider logo on it. "You have to find Spiderman," Chris told him. Yakko pulled out a hammer. "Yakko gets Thor!" Rose got a green face. "The Incredible Hulk!" Mal got a red and yellow robotic face, which got him Iron Man. That left Maka with an orange rock, giving her the Thing. "That settles it. Pit, Maka, Rose, and Yakko get these." Chris threw them syringes. "These will extract your hero's powers. Mal, your hero isn't actually super-powered, so you just have to steal a suit. You get this." He tossed Mal a hard drive. "This will hack into the suit's security system." "Wait, where do we look?" Rose asked. "You each get maps with your destination on it," Chris said, tossing each competitor a map. "Ready? GO!" Rose, Maka, Mal, Pit, and Yakko all ran off into different directions.

 **CONFESSIONAL  
Rose: **Stealing superpowers? Why on Earth would Chris make us do this?

Rose found herself outside a lab. She found an open window, climbed through it, and found herself in a room with a desk. Sleeping in a chair was a man in a labcoat. Rose read his nametag. _Bruce Banner._ 'Can't be him,' Rose thought. She tiptoed over to the door to leave, but the door creaked loudly, jolting Bruce awake. "Who's there?" He demanded, getting up. He saw Rose, and he started shaking. He got bigger. He got greener. He roared, now turned into the Hulk. He punched the wall Rose was backed up to, and Rose barely ducked in time. She took her chance and jabbed the syringe into the Hulk's arm.

Meanwhile, Maka found a large facility. She walked around, trying to find a way in, when suddenly, a wall crashed down right in front of her. "Whaddya think you're doin', kid?" Said a husky voice. Standing there was a large, rocky figure in blue trunks. "IT'S CLOBBERIN' TME!" The Thing yelled. However, before he could do anything, Maka jammed the syringe between the cracks in his arm, turning him into a normal man. "I'm… I'm cured," He said. "Thank you! THANK YOU!" "No problem," Maka said, walking away.

Yakko found himself in front of a large mansion. 'Huh. Kind of unprotected for a mansion,' He thought to himself. He walked inside and bumped right into a blonde man. 'Jackpot,' Yakko thought, sticking the needle into the man's arm.

Pit found himself in front of an apartment complex. "Excuse me," Said a voice above him. Pit looked up, and he saw a teenager hanging from what looked like a sticky rope. "What's with the costume?" Peter Parker asked. "Oh, it's for a blood drive," Pit told him, thinking up a lie. "We have to wear these stupid costumes. Would you care to donate? It's completely free. "Sure, why not?" Peter said, lowering himself to allow Pit to jab the needle into his arm. Peter fell, hitting his head on the concrete. "Sorry!" Pit called as he ran off.

Mal was climbing Stark Tower when he suddenly saw lights blaring inside. "Well, this is interesting," He said, crashing through the window. He found himself in a lab, surrounded by mechanical suits. "Who are you?" A voice asked in the room. "You must leave immediately!" Mal rolled his eyes and stick the drive into the computer. The voice started garbling, and the lights stopped blaring. Mal grabbed the red and yellow suit, put it on, and ran for the window. "What the-!?" A voice called. A man with a circle device on his chest ran into the room. "Sorry, I have to borrow this," Mal said, jumping out of the window and flying away.

 **CONFESSIONAL  
Mal: **Like taking candy from a baby.  
 **Tony Stark:** How did he get past my defense systems? …Wait, why am I here?

Inside Mal's subconscious, Mike, Chester, and Vito were running along when they found themselves in front of their own tower. "Well, here we are again," Mike said. He thought of Zoey, and the door fell down on top of Vito. "So do we go in?" Chester asked. "We can't leave Vito," Mike told his other personality. "Let's get him out."

On top of the skyscraper where Chris waited in front of the Drama Port, Rose's hand appeared on the ledge and she pulled herself up. "And Rose wins a spot in the Final 4!" Chris announced. Just then, Maka also pulled herself up.

 **CONFESSIONAL  
Rose: **You know, if Mal can't go home, I would have rathered it be Maka. Is that bad?

Yakko and Pit were scaling the skyscraper when they saw something rocket toward them in the distance. "Is that… MAL!?" Pit asked. Suddenly, Mal started losing altitude. "POWER LEVELS DANGEROUSLY LOW," The voice said inside the suit. "YOU MIGHT WANT TO HOLD ON TO SOMETHING." Mal braced himself, and he crashed into the building, barely missing Yakko and Pit. Mal got out of the suit. "Great," He moaned. However, he saw a wheeled desk beside him. "Huh. That's useful." He threw the suit onto the desk and pushed it into an elevator.

On the roof, Pit and Yakko climbed up to where Rose, Maka, and Chris were standing. "YES!" Pit cried, high fiving Yakko. Mal stepped out of the elevator. "NO!" He cried. "THIS CAN'T BE!" "Hold on," Chris said, looking at Yakko. He took the syringe and examined it. "This isn't Thor's powers," Chris said. "Of course it is," Yakko said. "He has short blond hair and a shield, right?" "That would be Captain America," Chris corrected. "So, even though Mal brought back a dead suit, it still is a suit. This means that he's in the Final 4. Sorry Yakko, it's time for the Pod of Shame." Pit, Rose, and Maka gasped.

 **CONFESSIONAL  
Yakko: **How was I supposed to know? Warner Brothers owns DC, not Marvel.

Inside the Drama Port, Yakko walked into the Pod of Shame. "Any last words?" Chris asked. "Yes," Yakko said, clearing his throat. "French Toast. Canada. Dr. Pepper. Amiibo. That's it. Blast away." Chris pressed the button, and Yakko's Pod flew off. "So, congratulations," He said, turning to the contestants. "You're now the- Hey, where's Mal?" The contestants looked around. Suddenly, Mal's voice came on the intercom. "Attention Total Drama Losers," He said. "I've taken over the Drama Port. Have fun while you can." The Drama Port started shaking violently. "What the heck is going on!?" Chris yelled. "What is Mal doing? Find out next time on- WHOA! Total! Drama! AHH! UNIVER- AAAAHHHHHH!"


	20. Mal Strikes Back

**Total Drama Universe Episode 19: Mal Strikes Back**

The episode opens with Chris, Maka, Pit, and Rose in the elimination room. "Last time on Total Drama Universe," Chris started. "The contestants had to steal super powers, then Yakko got eliminated on a technicality. But then Mal went rogue and is controlling the Drama Port at this very moment. Can we stop him? What happens if we don't? Find out right now on Total Drama Universe!"

(Intro plays)

"Seriously?" Maka yelled. "Our lives are at stake and you're doing a recap?" "Hey, it's called show business," Chris yelled back. "Next challenge: STOP MAL!" "How exactly do we do that?" Rose asked. "He's in the cockpit," Chris explained. "He's probably got the door locked, so you'll have to talk to him." "That's it?" Pit yelled. "Aren't you going to do anything?" "Nope, I'm going to the panic room," Chris said. Just then, Chef bust through the door. "CHRIS!" He yelled. "We got an emergency!" "We know," Everyone said in unison.

 **CONFESSIONAL  
Chef: **You leave the wheel for five minutes to get yourself a coffee, then the ship gets taken over by a multiple personality disordered teenager, and it's automatically your fault! Man, I shoulda been a lawyer.

"And GO!" Chris said, running through a door that said _Panic Room – Hosts Only_ with Chef _._ Pit banged on the door. "LET US IN!" He yelled. "It's no use," Rose said. "We have to get Mal!"

Meanwhile, Mal had jammed the hard drive from the last episode into the Drama Port's controls. In his subconscious, Mike, Chester, and Vito had reached the top of the tower. There, they saw two familiar faces chained to the wall. "Manitoba! Svetlana!" Mike exclaimed. "Crikey! It's about time ya blokes got here!" Manitoba complained. "Ve are so thankful for your rescuing us!" Svetlana cried. "But Svetland could do it vith vone hand behind her back!" "Shut up, ya ding-dong," Chester told her, unchaining Manitoba. After Svetlana was unchained, Mike saw what looked like a control panel. "Why does my brain have such a technologically advanced system?" He asked. "Come on, we have to find the right button."

Pit, Rose, and Maka ran up to the door leading to the cockpit. "Mal!" Rose cried. "You can't do this!" "You're powerless!" Mal said on the intercom. "Either Chris gives me the million dollars, or I blow up the Drama Port!" "Hey, aren't we just repeating that episode from Pahkitew Island with Scarlett?" Pit asked. "Shut up," Maka told him. "We can't let the readers know that the author's run out of ideas. Now, you go get Chris. Rose and I will try to break in." Pit ran off, and Rose and Maka got to work.

"CHRIS!" Pit yelled, pounding on the Panic Room door. "Mal's going to blow up the Drama Port if you don't give him the million dollars!" "Really?" Chris called back. "This is Scarlett all over again! Tell you what: if you don't stop Mal in 10 minutes, I'll dedicate this episode to you." Suddenly, a hatch opened on the wall, and a boxing glove popped out and socked Pit in the nose, sending him flying.

Back outside the Drama Port, Maka and Rose were trying to push the door down, when Pit smashed into the room. "Chris won't budge," He told the girls. "We have to stop Mal ourselves." Maka and Rose looked at Pit, then at each other. "What?" Pit asked.

In the cockpit, Mal was sitting in the captain's chair when the door crashed to the floor. He turned around and saw that Maka and Rose had used Pit as a battering ram. "So, Chris won't hawk up the million," Mal said. "I guess it's time to blow up the Drama Port." He turned to press the Self Destruct button, but Rose swung Pit's unconscious body at him, knocking Mal out cold.

In Mal's subconscious, Mal woke up with Mike, Chester, Svetlana, Vito, and Manitoba standing over him. "End of the line, Mal," Mike said. "You're outnumbered, 5 to 1." "Oh, the odds are obviously in my favor," Mal said, his eyes glowing red. He developed a red aura and tackled Mike. Mike struggled, but then his eyes started glowing a light blue, eventually growing a blue aura. He wrestled with Mal, going back and forth. In the real world, Mal was punching himself in the face. Mike and Mal eventually broke though the wall of the tower, and they hovered in the air. Mal started charging up a red energy blast, while Mike did the same in blue. They fired, creating a power struggle a la Dragon Ball Z. Mal started overpowering Mike, but then the other personalites started glowing blue as well. Mike's aura grew stronger, and he started overpowering Mal. "No! No! NO! NO! NO!" Mal cried as the blue energy beam grew closer, eventually enveloping him. "AAAAAAUUUUUUGGHHH!"

In the real world, Mike gasped, his hair flipping back up. "Oh, my head…" He groaned. Suddenly, Maka grabbed his throat. "Ack!" He gasped. "Maka! It's me! Mike! I'm okay!" Maka looked at him, then let him go. "What happened to Pit?" He asked. "We have bigger problems," Rose said, gesturing toward the control panel. The hard drive had shorted out, and the self destruct sequence started. "10 seconds!" Rose cried. Maka thought for a second, then slammed Pit's face into the control panel, smashing the hard drive and cutting off the self destruct.

"You did it!" Chris announced. "You actually did it! You're not dead!" "Yeah, no thanks to you," Rose said. "I was supportive," Chris said. "Anyway, I think an elimination is in order." He looked at Mike. "What?" He asked.

In the elimination room, Mike was in the Pod of Shame. "Zoey, I'm coming!" He yelled. Chris hit a button, and Mike and his personalities were blasted away. "And there goes Multiple Mike!" Chris said, turning to the camera. "Only 3 contestants remain," He said. "Who won't make the finale? Will Pit recover from his injuries? Find out next time, on the semifinals of Total. Drama. UNIVERSE!"


	21. These Shows Actually Exist

**Total Drama Universe Episode 20: These Shows Actually Exist**

The episode opens with Chris and Chef in the cockpit of the Drama Port. "Last time on Total Drama Universe," Chris began. "Mal decided that it would be fun to hack into the Drama Port's mainframe, which it was NOT. I bravely let the contestants do all the work of bringing him down. In the end, Mike was able to reclaim his body from Mal, but I still eliminated him for doing that bad stuff I said before. We're down to the Final 3. Will Maka rise to the top? Will Rose show her thorns? Will Pit not make this an all-girl finale? Find out right now, on Total. Drama. Universe!"

(Intro plays)

In the boy's room, Pit is getting into bed. "Whoo, Final 3!" He says. "Awesome, right guys?" He gets no reply. "Oh. Right."

 **CONFESSIONAL  
Pit: **So, since Mike and Yakko left, I'm the only guy left in the competition. I mean, it's cool to have a whole room to myself, but it's also really lonely.

In the girl's room, Maka and Rose were going to bed. "So," Rose said. "Should we make an alliance to go into the finale together?" "No," Maka said. "I wouldn't mind going to the finale with you, but it's every girl for herself."

 **CONFESSIONAL  
Maka: **Just because the whole Mal debacle made us work together, I'm not going to continue all the buddy-buddy stuff going on. It's time to get ruthless.

In the morning, an airhorn blast woke the 3 contestants up. "Morning, potential victims!" Chris said on the intercom. "It's time for your final elimination challenge!"

In the loading deck, Chris met with the contestants. "So, who here likes Japanese Game Shows?" He asked. "For me, those are just game shows," Maka said. "But, no. As a meister, I don't really have the time for TV." "Then why'd you do this show?" Pit asked. "Black Star made me," Maka replied. "Anyway," Chris cut in. "That's what your next challenge is. Please step outside the Drama Port."

Outside, the contestants found themselves in front of a huge Japanese Studio. "Welcome to the Big Studio Fun Japan Time Studio," Chris said. "Here, you'll face three challenges. Each 1st place win earns you 3 points. 2nd place gets 2 points. 3rd gets 1. Shall we get going?"

Inside, the contestants came to a room with three towers of cardboard boxes. "Your first challenge, from the game show Gaki no Tsukai," Chris said, "Is to go on top of these boxes. I will release Chef and his Pasta Blasta on you, which you will have to dodge. The last person standing on their tower wins." When the contestants got on top of the boxes, Chris announced, "Ready? GO!" A door opened, and Chef stepped out with his spaghetti blaster. "Dinnertime, suckas!" He cried. He started firing at the contestants, who all barely dodged. Suddenly, he fired a shot right at Rose's face, causing her to lose her balance and fall. "And Rose falls first, getting her just 1 point!" Chris announced. "Rose you okay?" Pit called down, but he didn't notice Maka swinging at the back of his head until it was too late. He fell off the boxes, leaving Maka as the last one standing.

 **CONFESSIONAL  
Pit: **What is it with me getting injured so much?

"And Maka wins the first challenge and takes the lead!" Chris announced. "Wait!" Rose called. "Maka pushed him off the tower! That's cheating!" "Well, I never said you couldn't do that," Chris said. "It's time for challenge number 2!"

The contestants found themselves in a room with three planks attached to the wall, and plungers stuck to the floor. "Your second challenge, from the game show DERO! DERO!" Chris announced. "Is to grab you plunger from the floor and get onto one of those planks. However, you have to be quick, as the floor will come out from under you and drop you into the pit below. Anyone who falls into the pit will sit out next round. The person who can get onto their plank the most times wins. Ready?" "Um, I have a question," Pit said, raising his hand. "GO!" Chris said, ignoring him. Pit stood there, confused, but he snapped out of hit when he felt the floor move. Rose was able to remove her plunger, and jump on the platform. Maka and Pit barely got their plungers off, but the floor was almost to the wall. Pit jumped, and he just barely got to the plank, while Maka fell into the pit. "And Maka gets 3rd place, putting her at 4 points!" Chris announced.

 **CONFESSIONAL  
Rose: **So, I might actually win this one!

The room reset, and Maka was standing beside Chris, putting an ice pack to her head. "Ready?" Chris announced. "GO!" Pit started to pull his plunger, but it wouldn't budge. "Oh yeah," Chris said. "I forgot to mention. One of the plungers has glue on it." Rose had grabbed her plunger and gotten on her platform, while Pit backed up against the wall, falling when the floor disappeared. "And Rose takes 1st!" Chris announced. "Tie game! Only one challenge remains."

The contestants went into a room with a slide, water rings, and bowling pins at the bottom. "This is your third and final game," Chris announced, "Human Bowling! You must take your ring and slide down the slope, knocking over as many pins as possible. The person who knocks over the least amount of pins will be INSTANTLY eliminated." The contestants looked at each other warily. "To the top of the slope with you!"

Rose was first up. She got on her tube, and started sliding down the slope. Suddenly, Chef appeared and started firing spaghetti at her. "You didn't mention this part!" Rose cried. "Oops, my bad," Chris said. Chef was able to shoot the side of Rose's ring, causing her to spin out and only knock down one pin. "Well, it's better than nothing," Chris commentated, shrugging.

 **CONFESSIONAL  
Rose: **Well, 3rd place isn't so bad… is it?

Pit was next up. He started sliding down the slope, and Chef started firing. Pit swerved to one side to avoid one of Chef's shots, but he hit the barrier and started spinning around, and it didn't help that Chef was able to shoot his in the face. He started spinning around uncontrollably, and when he got to the bottom…

He knocked over all 10 pins. "WOAH!" Chris cried. "That was amazing! So no matter how many pins Maka knocks down, Pit has secured himself a spot in the Final 2!" "Yaaaay…" Pit stammered, dizzy and in pain. Maka smirked at Rose, who gulped.

 **CONFESSIONAL  
Rose: **This is it. I have one foot in the Pod of Shame already.

Maka got on her ring and slid down the slope. Chef started firing shots of spaghetti at her. She expertly dodged each one. "You'll have to work on your aim, Chef!" Maka taunted. "It's worse than your cooking!" Chef's face became red with rage, and he fired a shot onto the slope, straight in Maka's path. She was unable to dodge it in time, and she hit the clump straight on, stopping her ring and sending her flying over the pins and into the wall. "And that's the game!" Chris announced. "So, despite only knocking down 1 pin, Rose has just gotten herself the other spot in the Final 2!" "YES!" Rose cried. Maka stood up, stumbling around. "Did I win?" She stammered, walking over to Chris.

In the Drama Port, Maka was in the elimination room. "Week after week of ruling the game, only to be brought down by Italian Food," Chris said. "Maka, it's finally time for you to take the Pod of Shame." "Alright," she said, walking over to the Pod nonchalantly. "It's been fun, you guys. Sorry if I've been a jerk. I'm just really competitive." "Okay, this is weirding me out," Chris said. He quickly pressed the button, and Maka flew away. "And there she goes!" Chris announced, turning to the camera. "This is it, people. Only 2 remain. Will Rose walk away with 639182.44 British Pounds? Or will Pit win however many Hearts convert to $1,000,000? Find out next time, on the Finale of Total. Drama. UNIVERSE!"


	22. Aftermath Part IV

**Total Drama Universe Episode 21: The TDU Aftermath Episode IV**

The Total Drama Universe Aftermath logo appeared, and clips from the previous episodes started playing.

 **Yakko:** French Toast. Canada. Dr. Pepper. Amiibo. That's it. Blast Away.  
 **Mike:** I'm coming, Zoey!  
 **Maka:** You'll have to work on your aim, Chef! It's worse than your cooking!

(Intro plays)

The episode opens on Pahkitew Island, and Blaineley walked onscreen. "Welcome to the last aftermath special of Total Drama Universe!" She said. "I'm your beautiful host, Blaineley Stacey Andrews O'Halloran! We've got a great show lined up tonight, on location at the site where the winner of Total Drama Universe will be decided! There will be Unseen Footage, That's Gonna Leave a Mark, Zoey Watch, Truth or Blank, and more! But first, it's time to bring out our peanut gallery! Please welcome the past season finalists: Owen, Gwen, Duncan, Beth, Alejandro, Heather, Cameron, Lightning, Shawn, and Sky!"

The Total Drama veterans each walked onscreen, and they took their seats in the Peanut Gallery. "Um, wasn't I already a guest in the first Aftermath?" Sky asked. "Well, that was just for the sake of a joke," Blaineley told her. "And, please welcome this season's past losers: Jessie, Numbuh 5, Kirito, Luke, Merida, Timmy, Axl, Peach, Blue, Mabel, Natsumi, and Sonic!" The 12 eliminated contestants each walked onscreen, taking their seats in the now very crowded Peanut Gallery. "That shark isn't here, is he?" Jessie asked. "That would be nice." "Yes, it would," Blaineley said. "But, he is here." Jessie gulped.

"Now, for our first guest," Blaineley continued. "He left the competition right before Mal took over the Drama Port, it's Yakko!" Yakko appeared onscreen and took a seat opposite Blaineley. "So, Yakko, what's new?" She asked. "Not much," Yakko replied. "I actually got what I came here for." He pulled out a bag of Total Drama Yum Yum Happy Go Time Candy Fish Tails. "That was the only reason you came onto the show?" Luke asked. "Yep," Yakko replied. "Not even gonna eat them. They're for my brother. "Speaking of which," Blaineley said. "Let's go to your call from home."

The TV behind them flickered on, and Dot's face appeared onscreen. "Greetings, Sister sibling," Yakko said. "How are you?" "I'm furious!" Dot yelled. "How come YOU get to go on TV when I'M the cute one!?" "Dot, we had a show," Yakko reminded her. "Animaniacs. It ran from '92 to '96. Remember?" "But why do you get to be the reality star?" Dot asked. "Dot, you're on TV right now," Yakko told her. "Oh, I am?" Dot asked. "Hello, audience, aren't I just so adorable?" "Hey, that TV looks delicious," A voice said, and Wakko appeared onscreen. "Wakko, no," Yakko said. "Eat these." He threw the Fish Tails at the screen, and Wakko somehow swallowed them whole. "Yuck!" He exclaimed. "They stink!" The feed cut off.

"I have several questions," Cameron said. "One, how did you throw those through the screen? Two, what species are you? Three…" "Shut up, little girl," Lightning told him. "You're blowing up Lightning's brain here." "Anyway," Blaineley interrupted. "It's time for That's Gonna Leave a Mark!" The TV cut back on.

In the first clip, Yakko had stuck the syringe into Captain America's arm. He started stumbling around, eventually falling on top of Yakko.

In the next clip, Chris ran into the Panic Room, and Chef ran in after him, but the door closed on his fingers.

In the last clip, Rose fell off the tower of boxes, then Pit fell on top of her, then Maka jumped down on top of them both.

The TV cut off, and the Peanut Gallery was laughing. "Alright then," Blaineley said. "Our next guest just relapsed back into his Multiple Personality Disorder, and recently retook his body, here's Mike!" Mike walked over to the seat opposite Blaineley. "Alright, where's Zoey?" Mike asked. "I know you did something." "Oh, this was all her," Blaineley said. "She actually left to find you, and she hasn't returned." "WHAT!?" Mike exclaimed. "We have to find her!" "Oh, we know exactly where she is," Blaineley assured him. "It's time for Zoey Watch!"

The TV cut on, and Zoey appeared onscreen. "Zoey!" Mike yelled. "You're okay!" "Mike? Is that you?" Zoey asked. "Oh no! I have to get back!" "So, pick anyone else up in your travels?" Blaineley asked. "Yeah, there's this boxer, and this red-haired kid with glasses," Zoey told her. "And a lawyer who wears a lot of pink. And I just met this robot girl. I'm in her hometown right now." "Don't worry, Zoey! I'll be there soon!" "No, you won't," Blaineley said, grabbing his arm as the TV cut off. "Zoey left by herself, she's coming home by herself. We can't afford to lose you, too." "Are you actually showing concern for someone?" Beth asked. "That's so sweet!" "No, we just need him for next season's Aftermath," Blaineley said.

"Our final guest ruled the game until she lost to a British teenager and a flightless angel, it's Maka!" Blaineley announced. Maka walked onscreen and sat down. "So, Maka, when did your secret relationship with Sonic start?" "What?" Maka asked, bewildered. "Where is this coming from?" "Oh, don't deny it, you and Sonic have a secret relationship," Blaineley accused. "Yeah, no," Sonic piped up. "Don't try to make controversy just because there isn't any." "AAUUUGGH!" Blaineley yelled. "I've had it with you people! Don't you know ANYTHING about show business? I can't do this anymore! I QUIT!" She stormed off, but then she started running around. "HOW DO I GET OFF THIS STUPID ISLAND!?" She yelled. "So, I guess I'll host," Mike said, sitting where Blaineley sat. "So, Maka, let's go to your call from home."

The TV cut on, and Black Star appeared. "Black Star, hey," Maka said. "Maka where are you?" Black Star asked. "We can't find you anywhere." "I'm on a TV show," Maka said. "I went to compete for a million dollars in Yen." "Well, did you win?" Black Star asked. "No," Maka replied. "I just got eliminated." "So, what's your consolation prize?" Black Star asked. "I didn't get one," Maka said, growing annoyed. "Oh, well, see you when you get back," Black Star said, the feed cutting off.

"Now, we have one last thing left," Mike said. "And thankfully, it's NOT Truth or Fang like we originally planned." Jessie sighed in relief. "Chris sent us a sneak peek at the final challenge," Mike continued. "Let's watch." The TV cut on, and there was a shot of a portal, then a sack, then a frame-by-frame of every visited location. "That's all he sent us," Mike said. "What does it mean? Stick around to find out next time, on the ACTUAL finale of Total. Drama. UNIVERSE!"


	23. Pit VS Brit

**Total Drama Universe Episode 22: Pit Vs. Brit**

The episode opens with Chris and Chef in the cockpit of the Drama Port. "Previously on Total Drama Universe," Chris began. "16 contestants boarded the Drama Port, all with one goal: Beat everyone else and win One. Million. Dollars. However, many didn't prevail, and they took a ride in the Pod of Shame. Like last time, when in a Japanese Game Show Frenzy, our Final 3 battled it out for a shot at the million dollars. But, it was Maka, who after ruling the game for so long, finally got the boot. This is it people. Only two remain. Pit, the flightless angel, and Rose, the British wonder. One will lose, and one will walk away with that cool cash prize. Who will it be? What do we have in store for our finalists? Find out right now, on the exciting conclusion of Total. Drama. UNIVERSE!"

(Intro plays)

While Pit and Rose slept in their respective gender's rooms, an airhorn went off, and they woke up.

"Welcome," Chris said, when Pit and Rose got there, "To your final challenge. Before we do anything, I'd like for you to share your thoughts in the confessional."

 **CONFESSIONAL  
Rose: **So, Final 2. I'm pretty surprised I got this far. But I can't let this go to my head. It's game time.  
 **Pit:** I'm actually in the finale! At first, I thought I was a filler character that the author just put in because he needed bodies. But no, I actually made it all the way here!

"Now, for your final challenge," Chris said. "You must backtrack through all the universes we've visited, and you must take something from each location and put them in these sacks. You'll have to keep going back until you've made it to Pahkitew Island. The first person to make it back wins the million dollars." As if on cue, a Portal opened up in the loading deck. "Your challenge starts NOW!" Chris announced. Pit and Rose each grabbed a sack and jumped through the portal.

They ended up in the Japanese Studio. Pit grabbed a bowling pin from the Human Bowling room, while Rose grabbed a plunger. "Where's the portal?" Pit asked. Suddenly, the floor started retracting, and Rose jumped down, flying through the portal at the bottom of the pit. "See you at the finish line!" She called. Pit jumped in after her.

They found themselves back in New York City. Pit ran over to where he met Peter Parker, and there he saw a red mask with pointy white eyes. He picked it up and tossed it into his sack. Meanwhile, Rose found Bruce Banner again, and very carefully took his nametag. They bumped into each other while searching for the portal. "So," Pit said. "Final 2, huh?" "Yeah, crazy," Rose said. Pit tried to run off, but Rose tripped him. She ran off, laughing. "Hey! Get back here!" Pit called, running after her. They found the portal behind Stark Tower and jumped through it.

This portal took them to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. "Bad memories," Pit said, looking at the supply closet. He looked in the security office and grabbed the fan, while Rose grabbed the cupcake with eyes. "This place isn't that big," Rose said. "The portal's here somewhere." Pit turned her head toward the stage. The portal was right behind the animatronics. They looked at each other and nodded. They ran toward the animatronics, who tried to grab them. They missed, but Pit and Rose stumbled into the portal together.

They landed in the Ice Castle with Rose on top of Pit, with them facing each other. Rose quickly got off of Pit. "That meant nothing," She told him.

 **CONFESSIONAL  
Pit: **(Thumbs up)

"NOT YOU NERDS AGAIN!" Cried a voice. They turned to see the Ice King. "I'll kill you this time!" He fired bolts of ice at them, which they barely dodged. Rose ran up and punched the Ice King in the face, grabbing his crown then running through the portal on the wall. Pit ran and grabbed a magazine off the Ice King's bed. He took one look at it and nearly barfed. He put it back down, then grabbed the blanket. He ran through the portal, leaving the Ice King curled up on the floor.

Pit ran through and found himself on Wall Maria. In the distance, he saw a Titan being fought off by the survey corps. He saw Rose climbing down the wall, so he did the same. At the bottom, he saw a girl in a brown jacket with a potato in each hand. Rose snuck up behind her and grabbed a potato, Pit grabbing the other. "HEY!" She yelled. "GET BACK HERE!" Rose and Pit ran through a portal behind a house. Sasha tried to follow, but the portal closed before she could catch them.

Rose and Pit ended up in the MineCraft forest. "Aw, look," Rose said. "A bunny." Pit looked at the rabbit and grabbed Rose. "That's not an adorable little bunny!" He told her. The rabbit's eyes were red. It growled, then started chasing the two. "RUN!" He yelled. They bolted to the edge of the forest, where they saw a man in a blue shirt building a house. They snuck up and each took a block of wood, darting off. "Now to find that portal," Rose said, but Pit was already gone. "Well then," She said to herself. She walked slowly, but she bumped into a creeper. She ran off, accidentally tripping into a portal.

Rose found herself at the WVBA Stadium. "Excuse me," She asked a security guard. "Have you seen a guy with wings around here?" "Yeah," He said. "He bought a souvenir coffee mug then left." She raced toward the gift shop, bought a boxing glove keychain, then ran to the next portal, which was in the bathroom.

She ran out of the portal and bumped into Pit on the battlefield. "Where were you?" She asked. "Hey, it's a race," Pit said. "We can't work together." "So, now we're enemies?" Rose asked. "What? No!" Pit defended himself, when suddenly, a man in a cowboy hat pointed a rifle at them. "Hey," He said. "You Blues or Reds?" Pit and Rose looked at each other, then Pit punched him in the nose and grabbed his hat. Rose grabbed his sunglasses and ran after Pit, who ran through a portal.

They came out into the temple in the jungle. "It's a friendly competition!" Pit said. "I want to win, and so do you!" "That doesn't mean ABANDONING ME IN THE WOODS!" Rose said. Pit and Rose glared at each other. Then Rose realized something. "We're turning against each other," She said. "This is what Chris wants. This is supposed to be a friendly competition." "Agreed," Pit agreed. "If I don't win, I'll be glad I lost to you." They ran through the temple, avoiding all the traps and each grabbing an idol at the end. "Only 4 dimensions left," Rose said, before jumping into the portal.

They ran into the Dodgeball stadium in the middle of a match. "Hey!" The ref yelled. "Get off the court!" "Sorry, I'll be needing this," Pit said, grabbing the referee's whistle as Rose caught a ball thrown at her.

They ran into the next portal, which led them to the mansion. Rose heard something and ran to investigate. Pit tripped over something. He looked, and he saw the white scream mask. He put it in his sack, as Rose ran in, her bag moving. "Um," Pit asked. "What did you get?" "I think it's more who," Rose said. "I saw something moving and grabbed it." They ran to the next portal.

They ended up in Bikini Bottom. "Goodbye, logic," Rose said, running into the Krusty Krab. She grabbed a spatula from the fry kitchen, while Pit grabbed a plate from a table. "Only one left," Pit said, nodding at Rose. "May the best person win."

Running through the next portal brought them inside Hyrule Castle. On a wall rested a sword and shield. Rose took the sword, while Pit grabbed the shield. "That's it!" Rose yelled. They ran upstairs and found a long hallway full of Ganondorf's armies, with a portal at the end. Rose and Pit nodded at each other. They ran towards the exit, Pit ramming enemies with the shield, Rose slashing with her kept exchanging first and second place, nearing the exit, until finally…

Rose ran past Pit and through the portal, landing in front of Chris and the briefcase.

"SHE'S DONE IT!" Chris announced, surrounded by the eliminated contestants. "ROSE TYLER HAS JUST WON TOTAL DRAMA UNIVERSE!" Sonic, Mabel, and Kirito hoisted Rose into the air, cheering. "I won? I WON!" She exclaimed. Pit looked down, but then he raised his head."Great job, Rose," He said.

"Rose, here you go," Chris said, handing her a briefcase. "One million dollars in British Pounds. Enjoy." She took the case and hugged it.

 **CONFESSIONAL  
Rose: **I can't believe it. I ACTUALLY won! YES! HAHA!

Suddenly, another portal opened and Zoey ran out. "MIKE!" She cried, running to her boyfriend. "Zoey!" He said. "I'm so glad you're okay!" He kissed her on the lips, and she kissed back. "That's so sweet!" Mabel squeeled. However, another girl ran out of the portal. This one was blonde, and she wore a lot of pink. "So, that's Mike?" She said. "You too look so good together!" "Um, who are you?" Chris asked. "Oh, sorry," The girl said. "Elle Woods. Former Delta Nu Sorority president, graduate of UCLA and Harvard Law, and certified attourney."

A kid with frizzy red hair, purple glasses, and braces walked out behind Elle.

"Oh, there you are, Chuckie," Elle said. "Where are the others?"

"They should be here," Chuckie said, just as a teenager with greasy black hair, tan skin, and a tool belt walked out. "Excuse me," He said. "But you don't just forget the Leo."

"Who else is in there?" Chris asked, peering his head into the portal. He just barely dodged the green-gloved fist that flew at him. "Oh, sorry, man," A teenage boy said, stepping out of the portal. "Name's Little Mac. You can call me Mac. This here's Beca."

He dragged a woman out, who had brown hair, and a purple shirt. "Hey," She said awkwardly. "Mac, was that really necessary?" "Totally," Mac said.

Just then, a blue and white robot girl flew out of the portal. "So, are we finally here, Zoey?" She asked. "Yes we are, Jenny," Zoey said, taking a short break from kissing Mike. "Where's Steven?"

"Here I am," Said a younger voice. A kid with curly black hair and a pink shirt stepped out of the portal. "That's everyone," Elle called.

"Perfect," Chris said sarcastically. "Now we have more characters to write about. Anyone else want to show up?" Suddenly, Rose's sack started rustling, and a familiar redhead popped out. "Wow, there's so much cool stuff in here!" She said. "Like this sword!" "I grabbed Izzy?" Rose realized. "That explains why I felt my bag chewing on my leg."

"Hold on," Chris said, thinking. "This is perfect!" He pressed a button, and a hole opened up under the everyone but Chris, Chef, Mike, and Zoey. "Where did everyone go? What's going to happen next?" Chris asked. "Find out next time, on the ACTUAL finale of Total. Drama. UNIVERSE!"


	24. Escape From Pahkitew

**Total Drama Universe Episode 23: Escape From Pahkitew**

The episode opens with Chris on Pahkitew Island. "Last time on Total Drama Universe," He began. "It was a race across the multiverse as Pit and Rose battled it out for the ultimate cash prize. In the end, it was the British Wonder Rose Tyler who took victory. Zoey got reunited with Mike, and she brought along some new faces, and then Izzy showed up. Then, I sent them to the depths of Pahkitew Island. Where did they go? What's going to happen to them? Is this just a setup for next season? Find out right now on Total. Drama. Universe!

(Intro Plays)

In the mechanical insides of Pahkitew Island, everyone got up. "Where are we?" Mac asked. "Are we in heaven?" Leo asked. "It looks like the mechanical insides of Pahkitew Island," Maka said. Suddenly, Chris's face appeared on a screen.

"The author just said that," He said. "Anyway, welcome to your pre-season challenge." "Pre-season challenge?" Kirito asked. "What are you talking about?" "You see, I just bought a new island for next season," Chris explained. "And the people who sold it to me said it was unfit for human life. And because some of you aren't human, I've decided you guys would be great for the cast." "What does throwing us down here have to do with anything?" Luke asked. "The first 18 contestants to make it out alive will make up the cast for next season," Chris told them. "Oh, and for extra incentive…" A claw appeared and grabbed the case in Rose's hands, bringing it up to Chris. "The million dollars is now back up for grabs."

 **CONFESSIONAL  
Rose: **Seriously? Over 20 episodes of pain, and he takes the money right out of my hands? That's it. Chris is DEAD.  
 **Elle:** This can't be legal!

"Ready? GO!" The contestants formed groups: Sonic, Kirito, and Mabel in one group, Maka, Jessie, Axl, and Timmy in one, Elle, Izzy, Merida, Mac, and Leo in one, Beca, Blue, Natsumi, and Numbuh 5 in one, Jenny, Chuckie, Steven, and Yakko in one, and Luke, Peach, Pit, and Rose in the last one.

Sonic, Kirito, and Mabel were running through a corridor when they heard a noise. They looked behind them, and they saw a small kitten. "It's so CUTE!" Mabel cooed, going to pet the cat. However, it blasted fire from its mouth, nearly singing Mabel. "RUN!" She yelled.

Elle, Izzy, Merida, Mac, and Leo were sneaking through another corridor when Scuba Bear appeared in front of them. Elle screamed and hid behind Izzy. "ATTAAAACK!" Izzy yelled, and she kicked her foot through Scuba Bear's face, revealing the wiring inside. "It's mechanical!" Leo said. "Let's punch it!" Mac suggested, raising his fist. "Wait!" Leo stopped him. "I know how we can make this work." He started pulling supplies out of his tool belt, and he started working on Scuba Bear, turning him into a vehicle. "If we're gonna escape, why not do it with some style?" He asked.

Jessie, Axl, Timmy, and Maka were walking along. "So, why did you follow us?" Maka asked Jessie. "I want to make an alliance for next season," Jessie said. "I watched you during the season, and I was rooting for you." "Really?" Maka asked. "That's… really nice of you." "Hey, I hear air!" Axl said, listening to a vent. "Let's climb through here!" He took off the cover and crawled through, followed by Jessie, who shut the cover behind her. "Hey, let us in!" Timmy yelled, banging on the cover. "Too bad," Jessie said. "Maka, you've ruled this game for too long. It's MY turn now." She disappeared into the vent after Axl.

Beca, Blue, Natsumi, and Numbuh 5 were riding Arcanine through a corridor, melting any robots in their way. Eventually, they burned through a wall, and they found themselves outside. "Beca, Blue, Natsumi, and Numbuh 5 secure the first 4 spots in Season 2!" Chris announced. Suddenly, Axl and Jessie appeared from a hatch in the ground. "And there's the next 2! Chris announced. "Only 12 spots remain!"

Jenny, Chuckie, Steven, and Yakko were crawling through an air vent. "So, what's you guy's deal?" Yakko asked. "I'm a robotic teenager that my mom created to fight crime," Jenny answered. "I'm actually a reincarnation of my mom," Steven said. "She was technically a gem, and so am I." "Um," Chuckie said. "I'm… not going to answer." Suddenly, the vent they were in collapsed, and they landed outside. "How does THAT work?" Jenny asked. "When you're like me, you just roll with it," Yakko said. "Congratulations," Chris said. "You didn't die! Also, you're the 7-10th people to arrive!"

Luke, Peach, Pit, and Rose were running through the corridor. "So, why did you join our group?" Pit asked. "I thought you had that alliance with Sonic, Kirito, and Mabel." "We've had the chance to bond in the finale," Rose told him. "I think we already have kind of an alliance." "Hold on, I think I hear something," Luke stopped them. He grabbed his Lightsaber and cut a hole in the wall which unfortunately fell on them.

"That was random," Sonic said, as he, Kirito, and Mabel ran. "Why would a wall just fall over like that?" They found a room with a bunch of trees and gears. They grabbed onto a tree, and it pulled them up to the surface. "Sonic, Kirito, and Mabel take 11th, 12th, and 13th!" Chris announced. "Only 5 spots remain!"

Under the surface, Leo, Merida, Mac, Elle, and Izzy were flying through the corridors in the Scuba Bear-mobile. "Do ya know where we're goin'?" Merida asked. "Not a clue," Leo replied. "You might want to look behind you," Elle said, pointing to the alligator-bots that were chasing them. "Hold on!" Leo said, speeding up. He crashed through the ceiling, and launched the group onto the surface.

"And that rounds out our cast for Total Drama Death Island!" Chris announced. "Total Drama what now?" Axl asked. "Total Drama Death Island," Chris said. "The island I just bought. It's a volcanic island off the coast of Hawaii. You guys should be fine." Just then, Pit's head rammed through the ground, and Rose, Luke, and Peach climbed out. Maka and Timmy ran out from a cave.

"Oh, you 6 just missed the cut," Chris taunted. "You'll have to watch from the sidelines as Leo, Elle, Steven, Izzy, Chuckie, Jenny, Mac, Beca, Sonic, Mabel, Kirito, Numbuh 5, Yakko, Blue, Natsumi, Merida, Axl, and Jessie compete for $1,000,000 dollars in the most dangerous season yet! So stick around, and I'll see you next time, next season, on Total. Drama. DEATH ISLAND!"

 **Total Drama Death Island  
Coming April 4** **th** **, 2016**

 **Also, check back here Friday for a special something!**


	25. Pit VS Brit Alternate Ending

**Total Drama Universe: Pit Vs. Brit (Alternate Ending)**

Running through the next portal brought them inside Hyrule Castle. On a wall rested a sword and shield. Rose took the sword, while Pit grabbed the shield. "That's it!" Rose yelled. They ran upstairs and found a long hallway full of Ganondorf's armies, with a portal at the end. Rose and Pit nodded at each other. They ran towards the exit, Pit ramming enemies with the shield, Rose slashing with her sword.

They kept exchanging first and second place, nearing the exit, until finally…

Pit tripped and rolled past Rose, stumbling into the portal. "HE'S DONE IT!" Chris announced. "PIT HAS JUST WON TOTAL DRAMA UNIVERSE!" Everyone cheered. "I won?" Pit asked, slightly dazed. "I WON! WOO-HOO!" Rose patted Pit on the back. "Good job, mate!"

"Here you go," Chris said, carrying a briefcase. "One million dollars in Hearts." Pit grabbed the case and opened it. "Shiiiiny…" He said, drooling at the contents.

 **CONFESSIONAL  
Pit: **I actually won! I can't believe it! All this time, I was sure I was going to lose, but I ACTUALLY WON! I'M SO EXCITED I'M HYPERVENTILATING! (Starts breathing uncontrollably, then faints)

(Continues as normal)


End file.
